Demons
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: Five years after a heated night with Oliver, Felicity is no longer his EA or on Team Arrow; instead she is a mother, and now she needs Oliver's help to get her son back. The only problem is that Connor Smoak is also the son that Oliver never knew he had.
1. Demons

**Demons**

_Summary: Five years after a heated night with Oliver, Felicity is no longer his EA or on Team Arrow; instead she is a mother, and now she needs Oliver's help to __get__ her son back. The only problem is that Connor Smoak is also the son that Oliver never knew he had._

_A/N: This is my first Olicity work and it will __take__ part __in__ Season 2 of Arrow and part__ly__i__n my own imagination._

_I don´t own any of the characters but my own._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Demons - **__**Imagine Dragons**_

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

That night he was furious, he couldn´t save the people of the second bombing caused by Shrapnel, and he blamed it all on her. They never had a fight, not like today, and for Oliver it seemed that she had lost her touch over Barry Allen. So after she left to cool off, since she didn´t want to say things she might regret later, she came back to the lair only to find him maniacally punching a training dummy while grunting; with sweat covering his back, looking as tense now as when he came blaming her for the mission failure.

So yes, she was worried about Barry, but he was her friend and he did saved Oliver's life, and after five weeks in a coma, things didn´t seem to be improving for him, yet she couldn´t lose hope no matter what the doctors said.

The sound of the salmon ladder brought her back to reality, Oliver going up the steel ladder his eyes focused on the task while his muscles tighten over the excessive exercise, ripping on every step. The look in his eyes was the same one that made her feel the butterflies in her stomach every time he did it for the past year, and even though she still enjoyed the view of his abs tightening, she was still too worked up from their previous discussion to actually appreciate the sight that was Oliver Queen. She couldn´t believe all the crap that he had said to her, after everything that they had been though together, he had just crushed her.

The air was thick with the tension and with the absence of Diggle she feared that she and Oliver might finish their previous discussion. She didn´t even know why she came back here, it was a stupid move and yes she was still on Team Arrow, but things had seemed to be getting out of control since Russia. So yeah, she was hurt, she knew that her feelings for Oliver were one sided, and she was pretty sure he was aware of her crush on him, and after watching him with endless women since she meet him she was used to the feeling by now; but it didn´t hurt any less that he chose to be with a woman he loathed rather than her.

The sound of Oliver touching the floor after jumping from the ladder made her look at him, something that was becoming harder each day. It needed to stop, they were a team, she had given up a lot in her life so that she could help him save this city, and she wouldn´t let her stupid feelings or Oliver's stubbornness get in the way. It was time to get over him. She couldn´t keep doing this to herself, he didn´t feel anything but friendship for her, they were partners, and that was the only thing they would ever be.

Oliver looked at her, his eyes filled with anger and tension, and he stood in silence while grabbing a towel to dry the sweat of his body. His back was turned to her, yet she could see all his scars from endless battles and how his chest seemed tight, like the air was too heavy for him to breath. That was Oliver Queen, The Hood, The Arrow – the man that carried all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are you really going to pretend I am not even there?" she asked him, watching as he seemed to tense even more after hearing her voice.

"Well, since I still got my head over my ass, I may just stay quiet" he replied coldly quoting what she said to him in their fight earlier today.

"That would be a first," she said feeling frustrated. She got up from her chair in front of her computers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted at her.

"It means you are being a fucking asshole Oliver," she shouted back, all her frustration of the past couple of months in her voice.

"I am being an asshole? I am not the one that made a mistake tonight, Felicity," he shouted back, throwing his towel on the floor.

"I can´t believe you are still hung up on that! I always do my best for you and for this team Oliver," she shouted back, her hands moving all over the place.

"It was not enough, you are not focused! And because of it, people died" he shouted, coming closer to her face, so close that their bodies were almost touching.

"Stop blaming me for this, you are the one that didn't catch the guy in the first place," she shouted back at him.

"Excuse me!" he screamed at her.

"Stop projecting the anger that you feel on me because the all mighty Arrow failed his mission," she said quickly, their voices becoming even more louder.

"I failed it because I needed you Felicity, I needed you to do your job so I could do mine. But you failed, because you may be here but your head is in Central City," he shouted at her, making her move far away from him till she was pressed against the steel medical bay.

"Why are you still dragging Barry to this? He needed me there," she shouted back at him.

"I need you Felicity," he shouted at her, his hands gripping her arms, his eyes filled with longing and deep emotions. She saw in Oliver´s eyes everything she always wished to see, the things she had been dreaming of for months, and even if it was just a reaction produced by jealousy, it still made her heart beat so fast in her chest that it felt it would explode .

She couldn´t tell who made the first move, but soon her body was pushed over the metal table, while Oliver´s lips were tightly pressed against her own. She moaned, the deep sensation of his hard body against her soft one. His hands went from her arms to the side of her face, while he deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, demanding her, tasting her, their breaths labored and deep. She ran her short blue nails down his neck, towards his powerful back, leaving small starches, while he moaned in appreciation, the kiss getting deeper. He moved his hands through her body, from her ponytail, down her back, until he reached her hips. His hands soon found themselves under her blue dress, caressing her bare thighs and pushing her hips against his own.

He was hard, and each time he pressed himself against her, she would moan and then he got her up by her hips, pushing her to sit up on the metal table, her dress riding up her thighs, while Oliver positioned himself between her legs. The friction between them was too much, soon she was gasping for air, while he was sucking the fragile skin of her neck and probably leaving a bruise on it. He felt possessive and aggressive, like a madman, like he needed to brand himself on her skin so everyone would know she belonged to him.

"Oliver," she moaned, when he pushed harder against her, his erection brushing against her most sensitive parts.

His hands found the way to her back, lowering the zipper of her dress, exposing her lace covered breasts, his mouth sucking her collarbone while his hands were on her right breast, crushing her soft mounds against his rough fingertips.

She was moaning his name, on every touch, on every kiss. His mouth soon found the way to her right breast, making her arch her back and shiver in deep pleasure as he rolled his tongue on her rosy nipple. While he sucked her left one, her hands found her way to his short blonde hair, pushing him deeper into her chest, her hips pushing against his own, making him moan against her chest; the sounds he was making were going deep inside of her, making her wet and needy, she needed to feel all of him.

His lips were back to hers, she could taste her salty skin on his tongue, his hands moving under her dress to reach her panties, pushing them aside so he could touch her hot pussy. He softly touched her clit with his calloused fingers, moving the soft skin in small circles until she was begging for more. She was dripping wet, her thighs covered in sweat and her own moisture, so when he pushed one, and then two fingers inside of her, she almost screamed in deep pleasure. He pushed his fingers deeper, in hard and precise movements, finding spots inside of her that she never thought would be possible to find. All she needed was a faster pace and Oliver's mouth sucking her breast for her to come all over his right hand.

"Fuck," she moaned, feeling the tight sensation deep in her core. He kissed her one more time, silencing her moans with his mouth, while her hands traveled down his workout cargo pants down to his aching cock.

She lowered the zipper on the pants, finding only skin, her fingers exploring his hips to find his enlarged member, the tip covered with pre cum, while her small hands covered his thick head, moving it down in fast movements.

"God Felicity," he moaned her name, while biting the side of her neck, with such a force she was afraid it would leave a permanent mark on her pale skin.

She kept the fast and deep rhythm for a while, till Oliver's hands pushed her own hands away from his cock, her name on his lips and his hand tightening on her thighs, so hard it hurt. He pushed the bottom of her dress up, exposing all of her, and then she heard the ripping sound of her favorite lace dark blue boy shorts. Before she could protest, Oliver impaled his thick cock inside her tight pussy.

She screamed, a mix of deep pleasure and pain, it had been a while since she had felt someone inside of her, and her tight and wet walls were driving him insane. He hadn´t been with anyone since Isabel back in Russia months ago, and feeling him inside Felicity, almost made him blow his load like a fucking teenager.

They moved in deep synchrony, he holding tight on her hips while pushing inside of her in deep and powerful strokes, while she held tight on him, her nails digging deep on his back muscles, her hands pushing his ass to make him go deeper and faster inside her hot core. They were a mix of grunts, sweat and moans, two bodies tightly bound to find release. Oliver changed the angle, going deeper inside Felicity's tight core, making her nails draw blood from his skin when an unexpected orgasm brought her to her knees.

"Oliver," she moaned, closing her eyes, lost in sensation, tightening around him so much it almost drove him to the brick.

He kept his fast and deep pace, till she was screaming his name again, she was hot, tight and wet, it was too much to him. It only took one more deep stroke for him to follow her down the path of deep pleasure. His seed was hot and went deep inside of her, making him feel weak at his knees, and suddenly he couldn´t stand on his own feet anymore.

He moved them down to the training mats, lowering their bodies, softly moaning over the soft surface on his skin. He slowly pulled out of Felicity's body, her eyes closed, still lost in her own pleasure; he knew that they needed to talk about what had happened, but he wanted to enjoy that moment. Just for one more second.

* * *

Felicity woke up cold and alone, her dress was still open at the back and her breasts were still exposed over the cup of her lace bra. There was a blanket next to her legs that she had probably kicked around during the night. The lair was dark, only the stair light was on, and Oliver was nowhere in sight.

Her body was tired, the ache between her legs brought back the events of the night before, and tears slipped over her eyes when she realized that she just had sex with the man she had been in love for the past year, yet he didn't seem to care enough to stay the entire night by her side.

She put her clothes back on, feeling ashamed for not having her panties to put back on, while making her walk of shame out of the lair. She felt tired, physically and emotionally, and when she got up to put her coat on and leave, she didn´t notice the excessive moisture between her thighs.

* * *

The next day she tried to pretend that nothing had happened and Oliver acted the same way. She did her work at QC and helped The Arrow defeat Shrapnel, and even though Digg had been shot, they had considered the night a success.

She was sat on her chair, looking at the last intel about Shrapnel's arrest when Digg said he was going back home, apparently being shot can take a toll on you. So that left her once again alone in the lair with Oliver, but this time they were both silent and kept a safe distance between them.

He was still dressed in his leather uniform, putting his arrows back in place, tightly holding his quiver.

"I am sorry," he said, in such a low voice she barely heard him.

"Are you saying you are sorry to me, or to your quiver?" she asked him, slowly turning on her chair to face him.

"I didn´t hurt my quiver's feelings last night" he said in a brooding tone.

"Oliver," she whispered, not sure of what to say, but not exactly happy to discuss this with him.

"Last night I made a mistake, and this mistake can be risk to everything we have been fighting for, and I can´t do that. I need you here Felicity, I need your help, you are my partner and I can´t fight this alone. But I can´t give you what you want me to give you," he said to her in a hard tone.

"Yeah, I remember about the whole _'Because of the life I lead, I just think it's better not to be with someone that I could really care about'. _You don´t have to worry Oliver, I am not carrying a torch over you or something like that," she said to him, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I just think it's better we say this now before things get messy," he said, not looking at her eyes.

"It was a stupid mistake, you don´t have to worry, I won't let it happen again," she said to him, turning back on the chair to try to look busy on her computers.

"I am sorry Felicity," he said, before leaving her alone in the lair.

"So am I, Oliver," she whispered lowly, letting a silent tear fall down her face, while her heart and soul broke into one million pieces for something that now would never happen.


	2. It's Time

**Demons – Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello there, first of ****all, ****I want to thank all of you for supporting my work. I was amazed ****at**** how many people read it and actually enjoyed ****it****, your reviews made my day! Thank you so much!**

**Secondly, I want to say that English is not my primary language, so I will make mistakes. I am looking for a beta, but so far I ha****ve had**** no luck in finding one. So if one of you would like to help me, I would appreciate it!**

**I am sorry for my grammar and punctuation mistakes, I promise you all I am trying to get better at it. When I find a beta, all the chapters will be edited and posted; but for now on, I will post it even without edition.**

**And finally, I make sets on Polyvore for each chapter, the link for the sets are on my profile page.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Imagine Dragons - It's Time_**

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

After their passion-filled night, Oliver and Felicity found themselves in their previous status quo of friendship and partnership: she making small innuendos and he ignoring her, while Diggle would laugh and, for a while, things worked out. That until one of Oliver´s worst fears became a reality: the Mirakuru drug, a treat that had followed him from the island and was now in Starling City. It was a topic that he never approached, but after almost being killed and then Roy being injected with the drug, he had followed the situation closely and in the end he was forced to revel his identity to Roy and bring him in to be part of the team.

So now Oliver spent his nights between being The Arrow and training his little sister's boyfriend. He knew the kind of damage the Mirakuru could do to a person, he had seen how it had destroyed Slade, turning him into the shell of the man that he once was. He wouldn´t fail Roy, he would help him control it, and if that would help save the city so be it.

As the weeks passed, the drama of Starling City only increased; Oliver was witnessing Laurel's destruction pathway, getting lost in drugs and alcohol, being far from the brave young woman that he had loved most of his life. With the intent of trying to save her, he asked Sara to come back to the city and reveal herself to her older sister, but unfortunately it only brought more drama to Oliver´s life. The Lance sisters seemed to be his weak spot and as his own personal life spiraled out of control, he seemed to find comfort in Sara.

Between long hours in the lair and the tension at Queen Consolidated, Felicity was exhausted, not only physically but also mentally. Barry was still in a coma and no matter how much she tried, she couldn´t forget about her one time with Oliver. He was her modern Prince Charming, the hero of all her fantasies, her friend and partner, but one thing he never would be was her lover. Yes, it was a one-time mistake, but she knew that she would compare every other man in the future with him.

So when she caught Oliver and Sara together in the lair only two months after they had sex at the same place, she realized that she would never be his girl, not really. And in a way, she had to accept that, after all, Sara was the only one that knew what had happen on the island, she was the only one that truly got that part of his life. He was The Arrow and she The Canary. How could she fight against this? How could an IT girl compete with a super hero? She would have to accept that her Prince Charming didn´t want to have anything to do with her and she would have to settle to be his EA and part of his team.

But that all changed when Felicity failed to find information on the Clock King and Sara, after analyzing some blood samples she got from him after a fight, was able to fill the blanks that Felicity failed to, and even worse, she ended up being better on computers too. Because of Sara, Oliver got the intel he needed to go after William Tockman.

So when Tockman hacked her system in the lair, the same system that she was so proud of, the one she had designed, the one that she trusted with her life, she never felt more like a failure. When all her electronic equipment essentially blew up, and an electrical fire started, she felt like she was failing their mission, she was failing Oliver and the city. If she couldn´t even keep up with the IT side, what use was she to Oliver?

She and Digg were checking out the damage that the Clock King had left on their system. She was throwing away the electronic parts that couldn´t be saved and he was standing next to her, watching the sad look on her face as she tried to salvage what she could.

"I know we haven´t talked about this, but it must be difficult for you seeing them together," Digg said with a worried face, after Oliver and Sara left to have dinner at Laurel's.

"This isn´t about them being together. This is about me," she said back. "Sara can analyse blood, she can kick ass, and the one thing I am supposed to be good at, I am failing miserably. Why do you even need me now when you got her" she asked Diggle, her tone filled with lack of confidence and sadness.

"Because you are irreplaceable, Felicity," Digg said to her, his eyes filled with so much kindness that it almost made her cry.

* * *

She was back at her place, alone, after Oliver and Sara left together for the night. Seeing them together was harder than she thought it would be, and those days she felt so much more sensitive for some reason, and it sucked. Worse was that she couldn´t even try to forget about them in her traditional way: with chocolate, Skittles and an entire season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. So of course, she had a huge headache and when she tried a bunch of colorful and delicious Skittles, the first taste on her tongue almost made her throw up her entire dinner. Life officially sucked, not only she had lost the man she loved, failed at the only thing she was good at, now she couldn´t even eat her favorite candy.

She shut down the TV, not in the mood to see Buffy lose Angel one more time - she had shed enough tears the past couple months - and decided to take some Tylenol for her headache, have a hot shower and try to get some sleep, which was one of the many things that was lacking in her life right now. She went to her bathroom in her small apartment, and was looking for the pills in her medicine cabinet when she saw the closed pack of tampons.

She took it in her hands, and noticed that there were two more closed packs next to it, and she wondered how long it had been since she had to bought them; thinking back she also couldn´t remember having cramps in a long time, which was a good sign since it was a bitch to have to go through them and try to help save the world at the same time. Good thing she had decided to use the shots her doctor had suggested last year, I mean, with her crazy schedule, when would she have had the time to take the mini pill?

The mention of her crazy schedule made her pale. She realized that she was late, and that in all forms possible. She grabbed her tablet and went to check her appointments, praying that she had not forgotten such an important doctor's visit, and yet there it was – a note to reschedule it, because she couldn´t attend it at the time. Her anti-conception shot was almost three months late. At the time, she probably thought it was no big deal, I mean, compared with saving the city, what was a late birth control shot? After all, the last thing she expected was to have sex with somebody at the time. But she did have sex, she had amazing, hot, rough, soul-changing sex with the man she had been in love with for the past year. She had unprotected sex with Oliver, and at the time, it was the farthest thing on her mind, and after waking up cold and alone on the lair floor, she was too upset to wonder about anything that didn´t involve Oliver breaking her heart.

But now she had to think about the consequences, because she hadn´t taken her shot and Oliver had cum inside her, she was pretty sure of that. She was trying not to panic too much, but that seemed impossible now, when she considered all that was at stake here. Felicity had faced many bad guys and almost got killed a few times for helping The Arrow, but never had she felt more scared than she did at that second.

She needed to know if their 'mistake', like he called it, had created something. Could she really be ready to be a mother? Could Oliver be a father? Would he want to be one or not, not only because of the dangerous life he led as a vigilante, but now that he and Sara were an official couple. How would he react to the news? Would he be happy or would he be so angry that all light would leave his eyes?

Filled with doubts and fears, Felicity grabbed her car keys and walked down to her Mini Cooper, thinking about the closest pharmacy so she could buy a pregnancy test. When she got inside her car, she realized that her face was quite known since she became Oliver´s EA and fearing that someone could see her buying the tests, and how this could be associated to Oliver, she decided to buy them outside the city, just to be safe.

She drove for more than an hour, trying to not think of what would happen if she was indeed pregnant or what Oliver´s reaction would be to the news. She instead focused on the radio news and soon she was away from Starling City. She stopped at the first convenience store. Felicity walked quickly inside the store, finding the items she wanted in the end of the hall; she bought three different tests, all which seemed to have a 99% rate of correct results. She bought a huge bottle of water and asked if she could use the store bathroom. The saleswoman seemed to feel sorry of her, and with a condescending smile, she pointed to the bathroom door.

Felicity walked inside the small bathroom, opening the water bottle to take a huge sip of it, her mouth dry and her hands were shaking, she closed the bottle and grabbed the first test. She read the instructions quickly, cursing herself for being such a geek to analyze and criticize the product when she had been stupid enough to need it. So she grabbed the small white stick and went to pee on it. It was a quick task, yet the next three minutes were the slowest of her life; but when the time came to look at the result she felt too scared to do it. She wished that she didn´t have to do this alone, that when this time had come she would have a boyfriend or a husband holding her hand while she read the result. But she was alone, in a cold bathroom of a convenience shop, and she was pregnant.

The two small lines stood there, mocking her, making her look back at the box to confirm what she was fearing. Two lines meant pregnant, and the two next tests had the same result, no matter how many times Felicity read the instructions to see if she had got it wrong. She was pregnant with Oliver Queen's baby and she never felt more alone.

* * *

She silently cried the entire way back home, wondering how life could be so cruel to her, to give her such a gift that was a child but with a man that didn´t want to be with her, a man that was so closed and broken, that she didn´t know if he could one day truly love someone. So she cried for herself and for the small life that they had created together, she cried for all the illusions and all the dreams that were shattered that night. She cried because deep down she knew that Oliver wasn´t ready to love anyone, not like a father needs to love a child, and she feared what he would do when he found out. She feared that he would hate her and the baby, that he would ask her to get rid of it, and she would never be able to do it – she loved this baby already and if he asked her to do this, she would hate him forever – and she loved him too much to hate him.

* * *

Felicity asked for a sick day at QC, saying that she got the flu and begged to Diggle not come check on her. She said she needed to be alone. She realized the weight of the choices she was making, and in the end she decided that she couldn´t risk herself and the baby, that there were more important things than saving the city. Maybe she had failed this city and even Oliver, but she wouldn´t fail her child. So she started packing her things, filling all her suitcases with her clothes and grabbing her favorite objects and putting them in cardboard boxes. She decided that the rest could be stored and shipped to wherever she decided to go.

She turned on her computer and wrote an email to the HR department of QC and one to Oliver's official email, she printed them off and sign her official resignation from QC, asking to be let go immediately for family and health reasons. She dressed herself in one of her favorite red knit dresses and high heels. She needed the confidence boost. It gave her the courage to do what she needed to do tonight. She put her hair in her classic ponytail, grabbed her coat and drove towards Verdant.

When she arrived at the lair, Roy and Digg were sparring, while Oliver was still dressed in his light grey suit, watching them and commenting on their moves with Sara. His hands were on her lower back, and it was an intimate touch that made Sara smile and softly kiss him on the lips. They all fit here together, they were a true team, and in a way Felicity was glad that they now had Sara with them; they were her boys and she was glad to know that Sara would protect them and be a great asset to the team.

She coughed, making her presence known. Sara and Oliver stood a little bit further from each other now, and Digg jabbed a distracted Roy in the face.

"Felicity, we were worried about you! Are you ok?" Oliver asked her with worry in his voice.

"I am fine now, I think it was something that I ate yesterday," she said, trying to sound like nothing was going on.

"I am glad you are feeling better," Sara said with an honest smile, and even now, Felicity couldn´t actually hate the woman that owned Oliver´s heart.

"Like I said, it was no big deal, maybe Digg is right and all those carbs finally got to me" she said, pushing her glasses back in place.

"I told you, you need to stay away from those French fries," Digg said, advancing in her direction to give her shoulder a brotherly squeeze.

"I promise I will eat healthy from now on," she said truthfully, and indeed she needed to eat better now: after all the baby couldn´t feed on junk food.

"So Blondie, no training tonight? Do you have a hot date or something?" Roy asked from the mats, pointing to Felicity's nice dress and shoes.

"Not exactly, hum, actually I came here to talk to you guys, but first I need to speak with Oliver privately," she said, looking straight at him, making him look confused for a few instants, then the confusion turned to worry and then to curiosity.

"Come on guys, let's work on my bartender persona, I need to see if I can still do a mean Bloody Mary," Sara said, making Roy and Digg follow her towards Verdant's bar, where she was now a bartender – she and Oliver seemed to think it was the perfect cover for Sara, as she was always coming and going through Verdant during the night.

When they were finally alone, the silence was making the air thick, and Felicity didn´t know what to say, which seemed to have become a perpetual feeling in her life since she found out about the baby.

"This silence is not like you, Felicity. Where is the whole babble I am used to?" Oliver asked, trying to break the tension.

"I try to not use it when I am dealing with serious matter," she said to him, tightly holding her purse and jacket in her arms.

"Felicity what is going on?" he asked with deep worry.

"I came here to deliver you this," she said, opening her bag to hand him the folded letter.

"What is it?" he asked her, grabbing the piece of paper and quickly reading it.

"It's my resignation letter," she said firmly.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused, even though he read it what was formally written on the paper.

"You know why, Oliver," she said back, trying to look like a firm and stable woman, not the mess that she felt inside.

"Felicity, I thought we agreed it was a mistake," he said in a whisper.

"Yes we did, and no matter how much I try, I can´t get past it. When I signed up to help you, I said it would be till we found Walter, and even after we did it, I stuck around here because you needed me Oliver. You needed me to help you save this city, so I let go of all my desires and dreams, and stood by your side in this war, because that was the right thing to do. I put my life at risk and essentially my entire life revolved around you for an entire year Oliver, but I can´t do this anymore, I don´t want to!" she said with clarity, and she was impressed with herself with her posture and tone. It was almost believable .

"I still need you here, Felicity, we are far from done with our work here, how will I be able to save Starling City without your help?" he asked her. She was not sure if it was to try to convince her or himself, but she could see how her words had hurt him deeply. But that would be for the best, if he was hurt, it would be easier to let her go.

"You don´t need me Oliver, you have Digg, Roy and Sara. You have your perfect team, I am just an IT girl," she said with a sad smile, one that said that deep down, she believed everything she just said.

"Is this about Sara? My past relationships have never affected our work before, why is it now?" he asked her, clearly angry and far from getting to the point.

"That was before we slept together, Oliver! Face it, after that, nothing was the same and it never will be. I can´t stick around being your Girl Wednesday anymore, nor your sidekick. I need to start living my own life and to leave your shadow behind," she said, before turning her back to him. Looking at his face while she said all those things was too hard.

"Felicity," he said softly, his voice breaking with sadness.

"Please Oliver, you have to let me go," she said before running up the stairs as fast as she could to get far away from him and from the life she once knew.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and leave me a review saying what you guys think!**

**Your support means the world to me! Thank you!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	3. Bleeding Out

**Demons – Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you one more time for your support!**

**This story now has a beta! Welcome to the Team Arrow, **tenyaaaaah!

**The link for the polyvore sets are on my profile page!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out**_

_Cause I'm bleeding out_  
_Said if the last thing that I do_  
_Is to bring you down_  
_I'll bleed out for you_  
_So I peel my skin_  
_And I count my sins_  
_And I close my eyes_  
_And I take it in_  
_And I'm bleeding out_  
_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
_**  
**_

Felicity didn´t know exactly why she chose to visit Barry after leaving Starling City; maybe because she had left her entire life behind and he had shown her sweetness and kindness in a moment filled with pain and bitterness. She knew he couldn´t hear her, yet she stood by his bedside, telling him all that had happened to her in the past few months – how it hurt to have and then lose Oliver, to see him moving on and then to realize she was pregnant, and that to protect her child she had to leave. She kept saying how she wished that she could be stronger, and that she wished he could be here with her, things would be easier with her friend by her side.

Felicity asked the doctors to call or send her an email if he showed new improvement, even after they kept discouraging her and telling her that Barry would probably never wake up. But she couldn´t accept that, life couldn´t be that cruel, and she swore to herself she would never give up on Barry; so she told his doctors that and left behind the last person that she cared about. She got on a plane to go as far as possible from Starling City, and a few hours later she landed in her new home – Gotham City.

She had been offered a job to work with one of the scientists she most admired – Lucius Fox – the research head of Wayne Enterprises. The job would be exciting and a nice scenery change, since Gotham was across the country, yet it didn´t last long enough. She had been there for three months, and now, at five months pregnant, the last thing she wanted was to have to deal with another vigilante. A man dressed in black seemed to terrify the criminals of Gotham City, in a way that she knew all too well, so she was sure that beneath the dark black mask would be a face of a billionaire with daddy issues.

Yet she stayed there because she didn´t want to risk the baby by moving from one city to the other. She needed the stability and she had a good obstetrician in Gotham that promised to be very discreet about the details of her pregnancy; so during those months she hid in the IT and research department, stopped dying her hair blonde and went back to her natural deep brown. She now wore contacts and her hair was shorter in length, trying to distance herself as much as possible from the image of the girl she was before. She now had many reasons to be afraid and to be careful, so she learned personal defense and now carried a Taser with her at all times. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she knew that one of the many men that The Arrow had put in jail may one day come after her if they found out the truth about her, and she needed to be prepared for that.

* * *

On a cold rainy November night, Connor Jonas Smoak was born, with big blue eyes and a head filled with blond hair. Felicity could see Oliver´s complexion in all the features of their newborn son, from his cheeks to his little toes. He was a beautiful baby and Felicity fell in love immediately with this little human being; she wished that Oliver would be there to hold his son, to see the precious child they had created together, and even if they would never see each other again she would never be able to be thank him enough for giving her Connor.

Her mom had moved with her and Connor soon after his birth, trying to help Felicity as best as she could, since she knew very well how hard it was to be a single mother. More than once, she tried to figure out the baby's father's identity and kept saying that he had the right to know his son, but what her mother would never know was that Connor´s dad was too busy fighting bad guys and saving the world, and for now it wasn´t safe for him to know the truth.

Felicity knew that one day her son would ask her why he didn´t have a father, and she didn´t want to lie to him – she could make up a story about his father being a war hero that died before he was born, but no matter how much she saw Oliver as a hero, she didn´t want to lie to Connor and say his father was dead. So she promised herself that when the time came and Connor was old enough, she would find a way for him to be safe, and Oliver would know about their child.

Looking into her son's baby blue eyes, she saw so much of Oliver in him, all the good, all the pureness and kindness she knew that he had deep inside. Their son had the best of both of them, and she hoped that he would never have to know the deep sadness and anger that Oliver carried with him.

After the first three months of Connor´s life, Felicity realized that Gotham City was no place for a child to grow up in. She needed to go somewhere safe, where she could breathe and know that they would be okay at the end of the day. Her mother, Mara, was the one to suggest that they move to Coast City, and even through it was much closer to Starling City then she would like, it was a good place for her to start her IT consultant business and to raise her son.

Lucius Fox was sad to see her go, but he understood that The Batman was a scary figure, and that Gotham wasn´t the safest place to be right now. He had grown fond of Felicity, and promised to help her in any form he could. He knew that she was hiding from something or someone, he could see the same traces in her that he saw in a certain billionaire that liked to fight crime and wear a dark cape.

* * *

Coast City was a nice place to live; it stood between San Francisco and Starling City, on the north Pacific Coast of California. It was beautiful with extensive beaches, woods and a low crime rate. Even though it was closer then she would like, as the months passed, no one seemed to recognize her and she started to feel safe again. When Connor was six months old, she started her own IT company; and even if it mostly consisted of only her and some random free-lance software engineers, she was glad to be able to run her business from her home office while watching Connor play on the floor. In a way it almost felt like her time in the lair – her on the computers and him playing with his toys – but this time there were no pointy, dangerous arrows laying around like his father had.

Things seemed smooth, and after some demands from her mother, she even tried to date, even if all her attempts ended up failing. No man held the appeal that Oliver had on her life, they all lacked in the things she needed to see in a man, and when they all saw that her son was her main priority, things would go south from there. So after many bad dates, she decided that she would stay as far as she could from any romantic feelings, she had her son and her mother; and if she was feeling lonely she had a nice vibrator to do the job.

Life seemed to get back on the tracks. She was working hard with Ferris Aircraft – an aerospace company that she helped to design software – which meant a higher paycheck, which in turn meant moving to a better and bigger apartment. She was saving for a house and for Connor's college fund, and if business kept going this way, she wouldn´t have to worry too much about their financial security.

But Felicity wasn't expecting life to get in the way of her plans: on a Wednesday night, her mother passed away in her sleep at the young age of 58 years old. It was a stroke, the doctors said. It wasn´t fair, her mother was a real fighter, raising her on her own, doing the best she could in every situation, she didn´t deserve to die. Yet, Felicity stood there with a three year old Connor in her arms, crying while they buried her mother in the ground.

She cried for the loss of the only family she ever had, she cried for the wonderful woman that the world had lost, she cried for all the memories that her son wouldn´t have of his grandmother, and she cried for having to face all of this alone.

That night after putting Connor to sleep and having three glasses of red wine, she grabbed her burner phone and dialed the number she hadn´t call for the past couple years. She let it ring, waiting for him to pick up, to hear his raspy voice.

"Hello. Who is this?" Oliver asked on the other side of the line, his voice filled with the same manhood she always loved, the one that would send shivers down her spine while he said her name.

She silently cried, hearing his voice one more time before hanging up the phone.

She missed him. Now more than ever.

* * *

The time passed and soon Connor was running down in his green sneakers, his blond wavy hair all messy, his big blue eyes filled with joy. He was a mini version of Oliver: they had the same smile, the same hair and eye color, and did not have to wear glasses – she was very happy that he had inherited his father's perfect sight, since being myopic was not so fun. But unfortunately, he also shared his father's personality, which worried Felicity, since Oliver wasn't always the nicest person to deal with; she wondered if when their son turned a teenager she would have to build a salmon ladder so Connor could let off some steam like his father used to; it would be a better alternative than to let him waste all his energy in womanizing ways like Oliver had done when he was a teen.

She wondered if he still did it, if he would still punch his training dummy so hard it almost broke it, or if he would be up and down the ladder for hours, till he could barely move, the sweat going down his ripped muscles, making it shine against the lair's low lights. She knew he was still working at Queen Consolidated as their CEO and that The Arrow was still out there, trying to make Starling City a better place, and after five years she knew he must be tired of all the fighting. They never discussed his future after his mission was done, but she was sure he had dreams of his own that didn't involve shooting arrows every night.

As she looked at their son, now sitting down to read a comic book, she wondered if Oliver would like to be a part of Connor's life one day; I mean, she was sure he would have a family of his own in the future, she used to read about him on the tabloids all the time. He and Sara were no longer together by the time Connor was born, but a few months later, he was seen more and more by Laurel's side. Three years ago, they were back to being an official couple, which didn´t surprised Felicity at all – gorgeous Laurel was the love of Oliver´s life, the woman that made him survive the island, the one that he would give his life to protect – it hurt less to see him with her than it was with Sara. So she wondered when they would get married, and if that day came, if Connor would have a brother or a sister.

"Are you okay, mommy?" her son's voice brought her back to her own reality, the one where he was her entire world, where she would do anything for him.

"Yeah, I guess mommy is just feeling hungry," Felicity said, trying to distract him from her sad eyes.

"I can make you something to eat then," Connor said, jumping from the sofa to go to the kitchen, where he had access to a small pot filled with Fruit Loops. He grabbed the small pot, a plastic cup and spoon. He filled it with the cereal and went to grab some milk in the fridge; a small carted one stood in a place where he was able to reach also. Felicity wanted Connor to learn how to be more independent, like he would be if he was in school.

The school subject was a tough one. She had been debating with herself whether she should keep home-schooling him, or if she should let him have a regular education with kids of his own age. But at the same time, Connor was much more intelligent than a regular four year old – she had already started teaching him how to read and write, and even some math, which of course, he was pretty good at. He was a very special kid, and she was afraid that if he went into the real world, someone might notice exactly how special he really was, and after five years of hiding, she didn´t know if she was ready to go back to being Felicity Smoak.

To the world, she was Megan Smoak, only her mom would call her Felicity, and after she was gone, she didn´t feel like revealing her first name to anyone else. Besides, she had already gone back to her blonde ways, which made Connor really glad to see as they now had the same hair color. But she didn´t want to play with her luck, so even if she had her curly long blonde hair back, she decided that the glasses and the ponytail would have to go, for good. She hadn't stopped working out – it was a good way to let off some steam – and the self-defense classes made her feel safer. So now, she was slender and strong, she went from her regular dresses and skirts to jeans and boots; in public, Megan Smoak was nothing like Felicity Smoak. She was a far cry from the IT girl she left behind in Starling City.

* * *

Felicity decided that Connor should go to preschool and play like a regular kid - even if she would still teach him things that most kids of his age wouldn´t understand – so when she left him at the school that was only two blocks from her apartment, she felt her heart ache, thinking that her little boy was growing too fast. Her home was filled with a deep unknown silence, and even though she could use the peace and quiet to finish off some codes she needed to design for her latest project for Ferris Aircraft, she found herself turning on the laptop she kept to keep tabs on The Arrow's missions. Oliver and Digg probably hadn't got any help to work on the technical part, and after Oliver and Sara broke up, she was sure that no one had tried to upgrade their system. So she hacked the system that she had designed for them, and tried her best to help them, even if they never knew it was she who had done it. She saw the files, and read all the intel that they had added during the years, and felt a huge pride in her boys for keeping up the fight. But what she didn´t expected was a file that had her name on it. She clicked on it, but there weren't much in there besides information from before she joined the team; but there was some information about her designs on Wayne Enterprise and a small note about her mother passing away last year, and then a folder filled with information about her moving out of Starling City.

Oliver had been trying to get information of where she had been for the past five years, and she was very glad that she had hacked the government network to hide the files that revealed she had given birth to Connor. She had blocked the intel, so no one would know about her child, so no one would try to come after them. She feared that someone might do the same thing that Oliver did, so she went back to trace her steps, and to check that she hadn´t left any leads back to them. No matter how touched she was that Oliver wondered how she was, she wasn´t ready for him to find out the truth, at least not yet.

* * *

For the past two months, Connor had gone to school, and while he had a lot of fun playing with the other kids, he didn't feel challenged enough by the activities and the homework that his preschool teacher had given to him. There was a maximum amount of coloring that he could do, so now, he and Felicity were sitting together on his small bed reading a fantasy book. Okay, maybe Harry Potter wasn´t Moby Dick, but he was still a kid, so magic and wizards were a fascinating topic for him. They would read it together, him trying to learn new words and being fascinated by the spells, while she would have fun seeing the magical look in his eyes. They would read till he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

She was glad to see it was around nine o'clock, so she went to wash the dishes and try to do some laundry. She put in her right earplug and put the music low on her iPod so she could hear if Connor called her during the night. She was concentrating deeply on the task, folding large amounts of green clothing: the little boy had an obsession with the color, which she always found ironic considering that his father would dress in green leather every night.

She wasn´t exactly sure how she did it, but the moment she felt someone's presence behind her, she moved quicker than she ever had before – she jabbed the stranger with her elbow, then turned quickly to push the invader on the face – her hand ached but she kicked him in the knee using her small size to her advantage.

When the first man fell to the ground, she ran towards the kitchen, where she kept her Taser locked on the top of the fridge. She grabbed it and ran towards the hallway. Her small living room was filled with three more men, two of them came running after her, and while she dropped objects behind her to slow them down, it didn´t seem to work.

When the first one grabbed her by the arm, tightly pushing her against one of the walls, he harshly pushed her head against it, making her head ache in pain. Yet Felicity got to grab the Taser and hit the high voltage gun against the man's chest. He let go of her arm, falling down on the floor, unconscious.

She ran down towards Connor's bedroom, the only thing in her mind was that she needed to protect him. The adrenaline was making her run faster, but not fast enough – in seconds, there was a third man holding her, pushing her hard against the wall, making it impossible for her to move – so she did the only thing she could think of: she screamed for her life and for help.

But the only thing she felt was a hard jab on her face and then the world turned into darkness.

She woke up feeling sluggish. She wasn´t sure what had happened, and she desperately wished it was nothing but a nightmare. But when she slowly opened her eyes, she realized that this nightmare was real, that she was tied up in a chair while two men seemed to be watching her. The knots were done with precision, and she couldn´t move her hands, and no matter how many times she had planned what she would do if one day she got herself in this situation, all her hypothetic ideas seemed too far from reality. She was trapped and this time Oliver wasn´t here to save her.

Her head was aching and her lower lip was cut, and she could feel the dry blood on it, making her wonder how long she had been unconscious. She tried to do what Digg had taught her, to be aware of all her surroundings. But that seemed to be harder than she expected. She could see she was tied to one of her iron kitchen chairs but she was in her bedroom, and she could see four strange men, and she prayed that they had not touched Connor. She was far from rich, but she had some things for them if this was a robbery, but she knew deep down that this had nothing to do with a burglary or with her work with Ferris. This had to do with the Arrow.

They stood in silence, the two men who were guarding her had a bad vibe about them, and the third one – the one that she had tasered – came and whispered something to them, then the three left her there alone in the room. But she wasn´t alone for long. The fourth man appeared from the darkness. He had an even evil and sinister look on his face, he was tall and strong, dressed in an expensive dark suit, with dark hair that had a little grey in it, but what scared Felicity most was his eye patch and the tight line into which his lips were pressed.

"Hello Ms. Smoak. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said with a false smile.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home? What do you want?" she asked angrily, trying to fight against the tight ropes on her wrists.

"Well those are many questions, but they all come to just one answer," he calmly said, before comfortably sitting on a chair positioned right in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked one more time, trying to mask her fear with anger, but from the dark look on his face, she knew that he could see right through her.

"I want Oliver Queen," he said calmly.

"I have nothing to do with Mr. Queen," she said, trying to pretend she didn´t know anything about it.

"Oh, but you have everything to do with him, after all you fought by his side for a period of time, risking your life so he could fulfill his stupid task," he said to her.

"I worked for Mr. Queen for a brief period of time, five years ago, I have no idea what I could do to help you with him," she rambled, trying to protect Oliver´s secret from this lunatic.

"Oh my dear, I know Mr. Queen like no one does. After all, I am the one who taught him everything he knows. I suppose that we could say that without me, there would be no Arrow," he said, making her blood run cold when she realized that he was on the Island with Oliver.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said quietly.

"But I think you do. I think you ran away from him five years ago, and that you took something very precious with you," he said, his left eye shining at the mention of the secret.

"I left to work for another company, I have nothing to hide," she replied, only to receive a small laugh from him.

"Oh you are brave, Ms. Smoak, I can see the appeal here, even though you are a terrible liar. You see, I have been spending the last years of my life trying to work on how I could make Oliver suffer more; first I thought that I would simply kill everyone that he loved while he watched, then left him alive to live a lonely life filled with guilt and despair. But then I had to change my plans, yet the delay will now make things so much sweeter for me," he said with a cold voice, his eyes filled with hate.

"I don´t know why you think I can help you with that. I am nothing to Oliver Queen, I haven't seen him in years," she said, her voice raspy from screaming.

"Oh Ms. Smoak, no need to be modest here. After all, you are the one that could hurt him the most. After all, you are the mother of his child," he said , grabbing a framed photo of her and Connor that was on her dresser.

"You are insane, he is not my son´s father!" she screamed at him, trying to deny the truth, but he was a smart man. He could hear the despair in her voice.

"You must think I am a very stupid man if you think I believe what you're saying. That little boy is the spitting image of his father. Besides I can see that Queen has no idea he has fathered a child," he said, while still looking at the picture frame.

"Please don´t hurt my son, he has nothing to do with this vendetta of yours," she begged, wondering how she could have failed in protecting Connor. For five years they had been safe, but now they would both die in the hands of this maniac.

"Oh you see, I am a father also, even if I don´t see my son. So I know that there is no bigger joy than having a child, and no bigger torment than to lose them forever," he said with a sick smile.

"No, he is just a child!" Felicity shouted, the tears streaming down her face, making the strangee smile in deep satisfaction.

"Oh don´t worry, I don´t plan to kill the boy, at least not yet. You see, he will be a big part of my plan now. There is nothing that would hurt Queen more than losing the son he never knew he had, and you, sweetheart, were the one to blow the first punch on him. Imagine how broken he will be, to find out that you ran away with his child and made him lose the first five years of Connor´s life. But to know that _he_ is the reason that that little boy is gone, that he couldn´t have done anything to save him – that will be my supreme revenge," he says, getting up from his seat, leaving her screaming and crying in despair.

"Please don´t take my son, I will go in his place, I will do anything you ask. Just leave him out of this!" she screamed, begged, while the man left her alone in the dark room.

"Oh, but you have done enough," he said, coming back to the bedroom with a sleeping Connor on his arms.

"No, no, you can´t! Let him go, let him go!" she screamed, trying to let go of her tied wrists, the ropes burning the skin, making her bleed.

"Consider this a gift. You will live to see Oliver´s fall; you will see the man you love be destroyed. You will see the light fade from his eyes. You will live to see your son be the one to destroy the Arrow," he said in a soft and calm tone – even though his words were like poison – while softly touching Connor's head, which was covered in a green hoody.

"Connor, baby please," she cried, trying to free herself, moving from one side to the other till her chair toppled down onto the floor.

"I promised him that I wouldn´t stop till he knew complete despair, and now, thanks to you my dear, he will," he said coldly.

"No!" she screamed, her body convulsing, feeling powerless against the vile man that wanted to ruin her life. He couldn't take her son, she wouldn't allow it, she vowed to fight till her last breath.

"Tell your boyfriend that Slade Wilson sends his regards," he said to her, before throwing a small knife onto the floor, leaving her tied to the chair and disappearing into the darkness with Connor in his arms.

"I will fucking kill you. No, no, no!" she shouted, till her voice was gone and all turned black again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter and leave me some love! I love hear****ing**** your opinion****s**** o****f**** my work!**

**And one more time, thanks **_**tenyaaaaah**_** for taking her time to beta this story!**

**Love you all!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	4. Monster

**Demons: Chapter 4**

**A/N: I want to thank all the readers, without you guys this story wouldn´t be going so well, you are all my inspiration.**

**As always, the Polyvore sets ****are**** link****ed**** on my profile page.**

**A lot of love for my beta for being awesome!**

**Follow me on Tumblr to get more news about this story: ****search for**** poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Imagine Dragons - Monster**_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me__  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me__  
__A monster, a monster__  
__I've turned into a monster__  
__A monster, a monster__  
__And it keeps getting stronger__Can I clear my conscience__  
__If I'm different from the rest__  
__Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh)__  
__I never said that I want this__  
__This burden came to me__  
__And it's made it's home inside. (oh oh oh)_

Oliver Queen spent five years of his life on a hellish island; he was beaten and tortured, was hungry and cold, he saw too many people that he cared about die right in front of him. He was filled with guilt and anger, and he wondered if he could have prevented it all from happening. If he had been a better boyfriend and not cheated on Laurel, if he hadn't felt the need to run away from her when she mentioned that she wanted for them to have a future together, if he hadn't asked her sister to go on the Queen's Gambit with him, would it all be different? Would his father have survived if he wasn´t on that boat? Would Sara not have become an assassin? Would he?

Would all the suffering that he had caused to all those people be avoided? Could that mean that Shado would still be alive? Probably not. Her fate was sealed as soon as she put her feet on the island. She and Yao Fei would never leave the island, no matter if he was there or not. But that didn´t absolve him of the guilt that he felt every day for not saving her, the woman that made him change, that helped him change from the stupid immature boy that left Starling City to become the man that he was today.

Oliver had been sorry for a lot in the past ten years, for hurting so many people, for not being the man that his family wanted him to be, for failing his city more than once. But nothing would be his bigger regret than the day he let Felicity Smoak walk out of the door. She was one of the few people in his life that he truly trusted, she was his friend and partner, and yet he had hurt her way too many times. Their relationship had always been complicated, she was a necessary ally since day one, the woman that could help him with his mission and also the woman that always drove him crazy. He feared for her safety most of all, because like every other woman of his life, she could end up getting hurt and that was something that he just couldn´t deal with, so he tried pushing her away.

He dated several women, and watched her from afar, he just couldn´t let her in, she was the only one that really had the power to hurt him. So they spent their days at Queen Consolidated and their nights at the foundry, she would be the light of his dark nights, and for a while, that was enough. She was his friend and his partner, without her and Digg, he would never have been able to do what he needed to do. They were his team and his friends, his confidants and the only ones that knew the real him. They were a solid team. Together, they got to help many people, they were one of the only things in Oliver´s life that made sense and that made him feel like he was doing the right thing when he hooded up every night; even when he doubted himself, they were there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. They were the reason that he never gave up on the fight.

But one day, Felicity was put at risk because of him, because of a choice that he made to let a madman live, and for a few seconds, he thought he would lose her. She constantly put herself in danger, trying to help them, but no mission was worth the risk of her getting hurt – yet she never saw things that way, and that would always result in an argument.

Then Russia happened and everything spiraled out of control – he never planned on sleeping with Isabel Rochev – and neither was he planning on Felicity finding out about it, or to see the look of hurt and deception in her eyes. He felt like time after time he was failing her, hurting her to the point of no return, but he just couldn´t be what she needed him to be, not right now, not when he was wearing the hood. So he told her that, that Isabel was a meaningless one night stand, and then he let her in on what he was trying not to show for so long: he couldn´t just be with someone that he really cared about and risk that person's life. She gave him a sad smile and left telling he deserved much better than Isabel Rochev.

* * *

The night that Count Vertigo took Felicity, he never felt more afraid and more furious, so at the first chance to take him down, he put three arrows in him to make sure he would never touch her again. Felicity was off limits, and anyone who tried to hurt her would find the same fate as the Count. That night, she was shaken up, saying she was sorry for making him take another life when she knew that he didn´t want to be a killer anymore, but what she didn´t see was that there were no choice to make: she would always come first. The look in her eyes and the tremor in her hands were the only things that stopped him from kissing her that night; he felt out of control, and just the thought of losing his Girl Wednesday took him on the edge, he just needed to feel the touch of her soft skin, to feel her breathing next to him, to make sure that she was there and alive, that she was safe. But he didn't act on it because he knew if he did, things would change and he was not sure if he could go on living without her by his side.

Time passed and things got more complicated. He could see, in her eyes, that she felt something, he could hear it in her voice every time he was out on a mission, or how she would let out a deep breath every night when he came down to the lair beaten and bleeding.

It had all started with her innocent smiles, small innuendos and no brain filter. He knew she had a crush on him, one that in the past stroked his ego and made him stay shirtless more than necessary in front of her. But now, he could see that things had changed, they both had changed, and the look in her eyes scared him – because if she felt for him anything more, anything deeper, remotely close to love – she would risk everything to save him, and he couldn´t risk putting her in more danger than she already was for helping him with his mission.

He knew back then how much his own feelings had started changing towards Felicity, and no matter how much he tried to ignore them, or shut them deep down, he just couldn't control them. Every time she smiled and laughed, it brought a small joy to him, and he knew that having feelings for her was a liability. To let him have those feelings for her, and let her know it, would jeopardize their safety and their mission, and he couldn´t risk any of that – so he stood, watching her in the shadows, trying to pretend that he couldn´t see the gorgeous and bright woman that she was; ignoring the fact that the only times he could sleep was when he was dreaming of her; that she was the only one that could bring him peace inside, she was the only one that could put his nightmares at bay. She was his sunlight in the middle of the darkness that his life had become since the island.

* * *

So to see her eyes light up when she met Barry Allen killed him inside. It wasn't like he was expecting her to stop living her life because of him, especially since he didn´t do the same for her, but it didn´t hurt any less to see her look at another man the same way she used to look at him. The young man could be a safer choice for her, someone that wouldn´t put a target on her back just by standing too close to her, he could give her the things that she deserved and that Oliver so desperately wanted to give her, but knew that he probably would never be able to. So he watched as they work together, the small smiles and flirtation, and in a way, he accepted that he would never be more to Felicity than her friend.

But that didn´t mean his blood didn´t boil when Barry was hit by a lightning and Felicity ran to be by his side at Central City, staying there for an entire week. He wouldn´t admit that is was jealousy, since he was happy to see her moving on and being safe and happy, but when he needed her help and she wasn´t there to assist him, his control slipped. He relied on her, she was part of the team, and he needed her in Starling City by his side and not by Barry's bedside at the hospital. For the first time, he felt like Felicity wouldn´t pick him if she needed to make a choice and never had he felt more abandoned than in that moment.

* * *

Maybe he did overreact when the bomber started to attack and he failed to stop him, but Oliver never dealt very well with not getting what he wanted, and for him, failure was not an option. Since he started his fight against the crime in Starling City, he always found a way to stop those maniacs, but after the Undertaking, things weren´t the same, and he still doubt himself from time to time. When Shrapnel got to bomb a second location, and more people died because of it, he felt like he was failing this city all over again.

He was on the edge that night. He had let Shrapnel get away and was almost was hit by a bus, so he was fuming when he got back to the foundry – he and Felicity always argued about different things, especially when on a mission – but it had never been as intense as the fight they had that night. Oliver felt his control was slipping, he hated to feel impotent and helpless, things he swore to himself he would never feel again. So he lashed out at her, told her that she was the one who was responsible for the mission failure because she was too caught up on Barry Allen to do her job; but the moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it, but because of his pride, he didn't back down, and soon they were shouting at one another and Digg had to break them apart.

When Felicity left to calm down, he immediately felt like punching a wall, but instead of doing so, he stripped from his leather uniform and decided he should work out his frustration, before he did something he would regret later. He kept punching the training dummy, putting all of his frustration into his punches, his muscles aching from the excessive exercise. Oliver didn´t know how long he stood there training, but when Felicity got back to the lair, she didn´t even bother looking in his direction, she just sat in front of her computers and went back to work, like he wasn't even there.

He hated being ignored, so he went for his secret weapon, the salmon ladder. He knew how much Felicity liked watching him do it, so he grabbed the iron bar and went to it, the heavy sounds of metal clashing together seemed to draw her attention, yet she refused to look at him. He did the entire set, doing it all the way to the top, angry that she didn't even bother to give him one small look, and decided that if she wanted to ignore him then he could do the same. He jumped from the top of the ladder, falling on his feet on the mat, his body sweaty and tired; his shoulders were tense, and he cursed Digg for leaving early. Maybe if he had stayed, they could have worked some of his frustration out while sparring.

He was halfway though a water bottle when Felicity started talking, and soon things went over the roof and out of control, and finally it hit the fan when he admitted needing her, needing her so bad it hurt sometimes. So he wasn´t that surprised when their bodies collided together, when he felt her taste for the first time, to feel her so close to him – it was heaven and hell all at once. He let go of his self-control to feel what he had been holding back for the past few months, for the first time since coming back to Starling City he let go and just felt, and he felt everything, and then he was touching her everywhere and soon he was inside of her – nothing felt more perfect than to hear her moaning his name while she clenched around him – no woman had driven him so crazy over the brick.

So they had sex in the lair, over the medical metal table, it was hard and fast. Oliver put all the intensity of his deep feelings into his thrusts, sucking her skin, tasting her and memorizing every inch of her and every moan that she made because he knew that deep down, this wasn´t supposed to happen, that his lack of control would cost him, that he may end up losing her over this – because while he was The Arrow, he would never be able to be the man she wanted him to be.

So he took everything she gave him and got lost in her, because if he would only have one shot with Felicity, then he would take everything she wanted to give to him, he would cherish that night forever. But when it was over, he knew that things would never be the same, and no matter how much he wanted to pretend that things would be okay, he knew that it wouldn´t. He couldn´t take the risk of exposing her to his enemies, both Oliver Queen and The Arrow had too many of those, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him.

So he laid them on the mat, and grabbed a blanket that was folded on the medicine rack, and covered their half-naked bodies with it. He slowly traced her pale skin, memorizing her small freckles and the curve of her cheeks, touching her like he knew he never would again. He kissed her hair and whispered he was sorry against her now messed-up hair. He watched her sleep for a little longer, and then covered her with the blanket, touching her golden hair one more time before leaving. He needed distance, he needed to get away from her and from all the things she had made him feel.

* * *

He knew that telling her that their night together was a mistake was a low blow, but he couldn´t find another way to put some distance between them, to make those blurred lines go back to what it was before he lost it. Oliver saw how her eyes filled with tears and he knew that he had broken something inside of her, but in his mind it was for the best, it would be best if she just forgot about him.

* * *

For a while, he thought that things had gotten back to the way they were supposed to be. Felicity still rambled about the most improper things, Oliver tried to ignore the meaning of them and Diggle would laugh, and be the third Musketeer. It worked for a few weeks, but when the Mirakuru appeared in Starling City and Roy was infected, Oliver felt again scared; he knew the danger of the drug and he dedicated himself to end this threat once and for all. So perhaps that was why he missed the signs that something was wrong, but at that point there were so many things that were wrong, and maybe he was overwhelmed by it – Laurel was lost in her own addictions, his mother had lied about Thea's paternity, and Sara was back in the city and fighting against the League.

Oliver felt like a little lost boy. All that he knew was a lie, and he felt like exploding. So when Sara went through some family problems as well, he saw how easy it was to be close to someone that knew exactly what he had been going through. She was a safe choice, an attractive woman that knew how to defend herself, she didn´t need protection, and they had a story together. She had been through as much hell as him after the Queen´s Gambit went down, she knew the horrors of his past, and suddenly he felt like he could try again; so he did. Maybe they shouldn´t have tried to jump from having sex once in the lair to being a couple so soon, but Oliver was tired of being alone and felt like maybe this was his second chance; Sara was tainted as much as he was, he didn´t have to worry about destroying her, or that being with him would be too dangerous – she put her life at risk everyday – she was the safe choice. He knew her, knew how to be with her. She was familiar and safe.

* * *

Maybe he did try to ignore the signs: the look of hurt in her eyes every time she saw him kissing Sara; the way she seemed to try to fit in; when she looked devastated when she couldn't achieve information about the Clock King. Maybe if he had paid more attention, he could have stopped her from leaving, but he knew deep down that she was tired and hurt, that she felt like she had lost her purpose and was being substituted by Sara, but that was not truth – Felicity would always be his girl, even after she left.

The lair felt empty without her comments and the sound of her typing on the computer, he missed hearing her voice on the comms, and to feel her arms around him after he came back from a dangerous mission. He missed watching her though the glass walls in his office at Queen Consolidated, he missed the ramble and the small comments. He missed her smile, the way her blonde hair would look in her ponytail, the way she pushed her glasses up her nose, the way she would carry her tablet with her all the time and the way she always looked amazing in her skirts. He missed everything about her.

He knew that he had made a mistake telling her that their night together was wrong and that it would not happen again. He tried to shut her out so he wouldn´t lose her and in the end, he end up losing her anyway.

* * *

The first few months he tried to keep his distance and yet to keep tabs on her. He knew she was now a part of Wayne Enterprise, she had got a good position in the science department, and she was doing much more than serving coffee and making appointments like she had done when she worked for him. In a way, he was proud to see her achieve such things, but that didn´t make him miss her any less. He saw that she was safe and happy, and that was enough for him, so he did as she asked and he let her go.

During the months after Felicity leaving Starling City, Slade Wilson had come back, to make sure that Oliver knew he was there to keep the promise he made back at the island – that Oliver would feel deep despair, he would lose everything and everyone that he cared about, just like he did. After all those years, Slade was still blaming him for Shado's death and in a way, Oliver knew that he was right. Back in the day, he hadn´t been fast or strong enough, he had failed her, but he wouldn´t fail the people that he cared about, the ones who would now would be Slade´s targets. That was the first time that Oliver was grateful that Felicity had left, because she was out of his life and far away from him in Gotham City, she was safe and that was all that mattered.

Slade came and brought chaos with him. He wanted to show Oliver that he could end him at any moment, and that having a team by his side wouldn´t save him. So he came, left destruction behind and disappeared in thin light. Slade didn´t killed any of them, and maybe his appearance had more of a psychological treat, to make them unstable and make them weak. Slade had said to Oliver once that killing him would be too easy, that he deserved to suffer, to see all the ones he loved have a painful death, while he watched helplessly. So for the next few years, Oliver would always look over his shoulder, never letting go, never living in peace.

* * *

A few months after that, Oliver and Sara had agreed that they would be better off as friends, so they parted ways amicably even though she moved away from the city to be her own person and The Canary leaving the Arrow shadow behind, she would come back when Oliver needed her help from time to time.

He focused himself on finding Slade and to bring Queen Consolidated back to its former glory; Roy and Digg would both hood up next to him, the three of them stuck together making the city a better place, and Oliver was happy to have all the help that he could get. He still felt lonely, but he kept his playboy persona, dating random woman and making formal appearances, and for a while it worked until it felt too much to be living that lie. So when Laurel started to appear more and more at Verdant, he accepted her easily, because she was still the woman that had seen the good in him when nobody else saw anything more than a spoiled rich kid. So they rebuilt their lost relationship and for the next three years, she was the woman who slept by his side every night.

But the emptiness that Oliver felt inside never left, and no matter how happy Laurel could make him, he felt like he couldn´t truly love her – after all she didn´t know the true him, just a shadow of a man that she used to know – so just like before, their relationship started to fade away with time. In a way, Laurel understood that he would never be able to open up to her, to talk about the horrors of the island, and the sadness and guilt that he carried with him; so when the time came, she sadly accepted the final end of the relationship that she tried so hard to save, the relationship that was far too long gone to have a happy ending. She left the apartment they were sharing, with a kiss on his cheek and a promise to be there for him, if he ever needed a friend.

* * *

The next few months were difficult and sometimes overwhelming, but in a way loneliness suited him, so he did what he did best – he hid his feelings deep inside, and focused on the eternal battle that was fighting the crime in Starling City. One of those nights, he stood behind on the foundry, while Digg and Roy went to patrol, and the silence in the lair was disturbing him, bringing back memories that he had tried so hard to forget, and before he knew it, he was looking for her. He tried to use their database to find all the information he could about her, but she had disappeared. In the past four years, he hadn't received any news about Felicity Smoak. But their database found the information that Mara Smoak, Felicity's mother, had passed away last year. The news brought him sadness and concern, he wished he knew where she was – he wished that he could have been by her side in such a difficult time. So Oliver did what he always did, he added the information into the Felicity folder, together with the information of her time in Gotham City, and once again wished that he had never let her walk out of his life.

* * *

Oliver was so caught up in his sparring with Roy, and John was shouting instructions of better defense moves for the young man to use, that he didn't hear the sound of the heavy door opening or the sounds of light footsteps. It was the smell of jasmine and lilacs that made him stop in his tracks, which resulted in Roy punching him in the face. Oliver was too stunned to try to defend the blow and ended up falling down hard on the mats. He looked up and there she was, she looked the same and different at the same time, like five years had not passed by.

"Felicity," he whispered, not sure if he was actually seeing her, or if the blow he received was so strong that he was now hallucinating.

"I need your help," she said, throwing her backpack on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Diggle asked, running to her side, holding her shoulders while she whimpered.

"He took him, he took Connor," she said, finally letting go, falling down in desperation, her legs giving out and Digg supporting her weight.

"Who took who? Who is Connor?" Digg asked her, his face filled with confusion and concern.

"Slade Wilson," she said between sobs.

"What did you say?" Oliver asked her, too shocked to process everything that was going on.

"Slade Wilson took Connor. He took our son, Oliver," she whispered, crying into Diggle's arms, while Oliver's world crumbled at his feet.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, don´t kill me yet! You guys knew this was coming up!**

**Thanks so much for all the support again, you guys are so amazing! I****'ve**** never felt so much love from a fandom before, so thank you for every review, every like, every subscri****ption****. It means the world to me.**

**Thank you!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	5. Amsterdam

**Chapter 5 – Demons – Amsterdam**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I want to thank again all of you for the support. Really, you all have been blowing my mind. I keep writing for you guys, so thanks for helping me become a better writer, and a happy person.**

**Lots of love for my beta for helping me out!**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr - poisonangelmuse**

* * *

_I'm sorry, lover__  
__I'm sorry I bring you down__  
__Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie__  
__Kinda thought it was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be__  
__You set yourself fantastically__  
__Congratulations you are all alone__  
_

Her throat was sore from all the screaming; yet no one came to see what the screams were about. Her eyes were red and dry from all the crying, yet no one came; her wrists were bleeding from all the hours of trying to break free from the tight ropes, and yet no one came to rescue her. There was no hero to save her. No one would burst through the doors and rescue her because Felicity Smoak had no hero. A long time ago she had learned that she would always need to save herself, that there wouldn´t be a knight in a shining armor atop a white horse to rescue her. And even though she knew that she would have to get out of it on her own, she couldn´t stop wishing that a certain vigilante that liked to wear green leather would come and save the day. But she knew that no one would come for her. No one could save her but herself.

So she lay there bound to her iron chair with bleeding wrists and a heavy heart. Slade had thrown a knife into the wooden floor not so far away from where she lay. She knew that as soon as he threw it down it was a challenge to see if she could use it to save herself. And eventually she did. It wasn´t easy and it took longer than she would have expected it to but she did it. She slowly but methodically pushed herself in the direction of the knife, the ropes digging into her jean covered ankles and the blood trailing down her arms because of the rope burns. But the pain was good. It made her remember that it was real, that a maniac had taken her son from her and that she was helpless, couldn´t protect the most important person in her life, that she had failed him. So she bit through the pain and bleed. She didn´t cry out or scream anymore. She filled her heart over with the hate that she felt for Slade Wilson and let that be the strength that she needed to save Connor.

She reached the small military knife, her fingers holding the cold metal, gripping it tight in the palm of her hand and yanking it from the ground with a sudden strength she didn't know she possessed. Flipping it in her hand she began the slow process of freeing herself. She tried to move it carefully, focusing on the tight ropes and not on her skin, moving the blade from one side to the other. The angle was odd on her wrists and her body was aching at being in the same position for too long. But she didn´t care, she needed to get rid of those ropes. She kept sawing at the rope holding her wrist for what felt like forever till finally its grip on her was gone. She almost let out a sob of relief as she peeled the rope off her bloody wrist. Quickly she made work of her right wrist, pushing the fragments of the shredded rope on the floor when it was free, and then she freed her legs.

She crumbled to the side and felt blood flow back into her limbs. Pushing herself to her feet she swayed. Felicity's head was throbbing and she feared that she might have had a concussion from when one of Slade men's slammed her head against a wall. Counting to five she pushed the pain aside. Slowly but surely she walked to Connor's room and saw the unmade bed and the book they had been reading earlier that night pushed to the floor. She picked it up, feeling like her entire world was crumbling. How could she have let that happen? Because of her Connor was taken, and the mere thought of what may happen to her baby because of a vendetta against Oliver, almost brought her to her knees. But she couldn´t think like that. She didn't have the time. She would get her son back, and Slade Wilson would never touch any of them again. She would make sure of that.

* * *

After cleaning herself up and bandaging her wrists she began her search. Checking through her security footage she found nothing. He had cleared everything out. When looking through her son's bedroom next she noticed that he was taken while in his favorite green hoodie and his favorite sneakers. That was probably because they were closer to the bed, and in a way she thanked whatever God was out there for that small miracle. She ran to her computer to track the GPS signal of the chip she had installed in those sneakers. She may be ready for him to go to school and play with other kids, but she still worried. This GPS was a prototype that she had been developing and the only one of its kind was in the sneakers that Connor was using when Slade took him.

She opened the program to find that he was moving at a very fast pace, which meant he was probably in a car. She watched the GPS signal as it showed them to be moving onto the highway. Slade was taking her son out of Coast City and down south, and she feared she knew where he was taking them. She plugged the info into her tablet, and went to grab a travel backpack. Quickly she threw in panties, shirts, pants, and her toiletry bag. Removing her dirty clothes she grabbed a shirt, a pair of clean boots, jeans and a white sweater to change into. She grabbed one of Connor's pictures on her dresser and took out the contacts that were making her vision fuzzy before putting on a plain pair of black-rimmed glasses. On her way out the door she grabbed her Taser that was thrown on the living room floor and her car keys.

She kept tracking the GPS signal on Connor shoes as she got into her car. She knew exactly where Slade was taking her son and deep down she knew that she needed to see the only man she swore to stay away from, because all of this was about him. Felicity couldn´t fight this battle alone – this time she needed Oliver's help. It was time for him to know the truth.

* * *

Felicity drove straight through the hour and half drive from Coast City down south to Starling City. The latter was much bigger and brighter than she remembered; the city streets were crowded even though it was way past one am. She had been tracking Slade down to the heart of the city when suddenly the signal disappeared. She felt her chest tighten, as she feared that the maniac had probably found the tracking device. Slamming her hands on the steering wheel she screamed in deep agony and frustration. The GPS signal was her only hope to getting to Connor, and now it was gone. She had lost her only advantage. Starling City was too big; with around 5 million habitants it would be impossible for her to find him alone. She was too far from the last location of the signal, Orchid Bay, but the Glades were not far from where she was, so she turned her car and went down the familiar path that would lead her to Verdant.

Felicity had spent a year helping the Arrow with his knowledge and the rest without. Now it was his turn to help her. Connor was too important for her to let her pride get in the way of things, as Slade Wilson was a very dangerous man and she couldn´t fight this battle on her own. No matter how much she didn´t want to see Oliver, she needed his help.

* * *

She wasn´t too surprised to see that the password to the secret side door that would lead down to the foundry had changed after five years, and she wasn´t too surprised that it took her less than five minutes to crack it. She pushed the heavy door open, feeling the hard metal against her hands. The familiarity of it brought too many memories and right now the last thing she needed was to be stuck on memory lane. She walked briskly down the metal staircase, her boots were heavy against it, but the sound was muffled against the sound of training. She stood there for a second, in the shadows, watching Oliver and Roy sparing while Digg would yell at Roy to focus, to hit at a different angle and to use strategy and not just anger. The scene was familiar and almost made her miss her place on the team, but one look to the medical table made her remember the reasons why she ran away five years ago and had never come back till this day.

Felicity wasn´t exactly sure what made Oliver tense and lose his focus, because he didn't block Roy's move quick enough, and a punch was throw in the middle of his jaw making him lose his balance and fall flat on the training mats. Oliver never lost focus like that before, and she knew that somehow he knew she was there. It finally sunk in what she would have to do, what she needed to reveal, and it hit her more profoundly than she thought it would. She knew that deep down Oliver would never forgive her, but she didn´t come here for his forgiveness. She needed his help and no matter how much she missed him sometimes, she wouldn´t let Oliver Queen in her life once again.

But nothing could have prepared her for the look in his deep blue eyes. He looked confused and tormented, like he couldn't believe that she was actually there, that she was real; but it was the hope inside his eyes that brought her tears back. This was too much, how could this be happening to her?

"Felicity," she heard him whisper, almost like if he was testing the word out, trying to understand the reality of her presence there.

"I need your help," she exclaimed while trying to hold the tears at bay. She threw her backpack on the dusty floor, not wanting to look at Oliver and his heart breaking eyes.

"Felicity? What's going on?" she heard Diggle ask, while running to her. God she had missed him. The moment his hand touched her shoulder, she couldn't hold it anymore; she couldn´t be strong enough. She was tired of being strong, so she let go and let Digg hold her while she broke down.

"He took him, he took Connor," Felicity said quickly, the weight of her own words being too much, the reality too cruel. She had lost her little boy and she wasn´t sure if she would get him back. She fell, but Digg was there to catch her, letting her sob against him.

"Who took who? Who is Connor?" Digg asked, his face filled with confusion, trying to make sense of Felicity's rambling.

"Slade Wilson," she managed to say between sobs, too devastated to say anything else.

"What did you say?" she heard Oliver's shocked and yet cold voice asking her.

"Slade Wilson took Connor. He took our son, Oliver," she muttered, the words tasting like ashes in her mouth. The emptiness that she was feeling inside was too much.

She barely felt Digg's arms holding her head against his shoulder while she cried, or Roy's shocked gasp, or Oliver's broken stare before he straightened in attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" an angry Oliver asked her, now standing right in front of her. His eyes icy and filled with the same anger that he used to carry while fighting as the Arrow.

"We have a son," she answered calmly, pushing her hands over her face and drying her tears. This was no longer a time for tears. Connor needed her, and her having a meltdown wouldn´t help her get her son back.

"How?" he asked her, his fists clenched by his sides, his breathing deep and his eyes cutting through her like daggers.

"You know how," she responded coldly. His eyes moved to the medical bay, and suddenly he seemed to understand that their night together had resulted in creating a life.

"Were you pregnant when you left?" he asked her, and she knew that he already had figured it out.

"Yes," she said pulling away from Digg.

"Why didn´t you tell me? I would have…" he started to say, shouting at her, but she stopped him before he got too far.

"You would do what Oliver? Would be Oliver Queen CEO during day, the Arrow during night, and daddy on weekends? Or we would have put a crib here in the foundry, so I would help you save the city while nursing a baby? Or maybe you would have said that our 'mistake' had to be taken care of, because there was no space for a child in your busy and miserable life? Guess what Oliver, it was my choice, and I chose my son over all the possibilities. I will always choose him over anything, even over my own life," she shouted back at him, the quiet of the foundry making her words echo against the concrete walls.

"I had a right to know, he is my son too!" he growled out.

"Yeah, and now because of it he was kidnapped," she growled right back, knowing that it was a low blow, but she was too mad to actually care right now.

"Well, since you did such an fantastic job protecting him!" he shouted back, making her react before she can think it through, slapping him hard in the face.

"How dare you? I did everything I could to protect him! I lived the past five years fearing that one day someone would find he was your son and use him to hurt you. I had nightmares that I would helplessly watch as your countless enemies killed him, that I would see him in pain, frozen, because I am no superhero. I am just his mother, but don´t think for a second that I wouldn´t kill anyone if that meant I would save him. Nothing else matters but his safety. So don´t you dare say that! You have no idea what I have been through! I fought so hard, I tried to save him, I swear I tried, but I wasn´t fast enough, I wasn´t strong enough. And he took him! He took my baby!" she belted out, while sobs clambered over her last words and stole her voice away. It felt like she couldn´t breathe. The air was too thick.

"Ok, that's enough!" Digg protested, pushing Oliver out of Felicity's personal space.

"I'll get her some water," Roy blurted out, running toward the mini fridge, not sure what he could say to help.

"Breathe Felicity. You're going through a panic attack, just breathe with me," he calmly said to her, making her look into his brown eyes. The sight of him made her feel safe and she could feel the air return to her lungs. The panic was over.

"We need to know everything. Where were you? What time was the abduction? How did he get Connor? Do you have any idea where they might went?" Digg asked her, making her focus on the task at hand, and not on the despair of losing her child.

"It was a little bit after nine, a few hours ago, in my apartment in Coast City. I have no idea how he found us or how he got to my place. I have tight security. I tried to get the surveillance images but he must have gone there first, they were all erased. He was very good at covering his tracks," she remarked, walking down to where her bag was laying on the floor. All the while she tried not to notice how Oliver's breathing changed when he realized that she was closer than he expected; she grabbed her tablet and Connor's picture. She had no time to figure out what was going through Oliver's head at her proximity.

"So that was only a few hours ago. They can´t be that far. Did you contact the local authorities?" John asked her.

"I know where he is. He's in Starling City," she said while connecting her tablet to where her old computers still stood.

"How can you be sure of that?" Oliver asked her, his Arrow persona on, his eyes filled with fire

"I was working on a prototype of a GPS for Farris Aircraft's. I put one in Connor's sneakers, just to be safe. And when Slade took him, Connor had them on. So I tracked the signal down to the city, but then it was gone. My guess is that Slade found it, or just made him change all his clothes, trying to get rid of the evidence or something," she replied while typing different commands on the keyboard.

"Do you have the last location?" John continued, looking over her shoulder and at the computer screens.

"The last location I have is here, at the corner of 4th and Richard Street at Orchid Bay," Felicity explained while pointing out the location on a map.

Instantly she heard Oliver suiting up at the words. And before she could look back, he had moved quickly to grab his gear and began walking up the stairs.

"Oliver, wait! We need to plan this," Digg said, walking after him while Roy changed into a red leather suit of his own.

"Slade Wilson has my son," he protested bitterly, "There will be no planning other than putting an arrow in his other eye." And without another glance he left the foundry, closely followed by a suited up Roy.

* * *

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?" Digg asked Felicity as he walked over to her and glanced at her wrists.

"I will be when we find my son," she reassured quietly, watching the computer screens as Oliver and Roy moved through the city streets towards Orchid Bay.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone. I know how hard it is to be a single mom. I watched Carly doing it with AJ, and I know how tough your life can be. I just wanted you to know that I think you made the right choice," Digg said, making Felicity turn her chair to look at him.

"You think I did?" she asked him. A very small part of her had always been unsure.

"I think that you thought you were protecting your child, and we both know that Oliver was in a bad place at the time. I mean, from what you said earlier, what happened between the two of you, he was a dick. He means well, always thinks he is protecting the ones he cares for, but he just don´t know how to deal with his own feelings," Digg reasoned, making her wonder what else had happened after she left.

"I should have known at the time that he would act like that. But a small part of me always hoped that one day he would realize that I was the one for him, that I was the one that loved him. Not for who he was before the island but for the man he became after it; that I loved all of him, all the good and bad parts, that I would always stay by his side no matter what. But then the Mirakuru happened, Barry and then Sara was back. I should have known he would run to her with open arms while shattering what was left of my heart. After that I had accepted that I was never going be the one he would come back home too. I had to accept that all I was going to be was his partner in all of this," she said, motioning to the foundry and their mission to save the people in Starling City.

"But then you found out you were pregnant?" he asked her, trying to understand what was happening to her at the time.

"Yeah, I was two months pregnant and had no idea of it. I thought it was stress, and when I found out, I couldn´t stop thinking that Oliver would feel trapped. That he would think that a baby was the last thing he needed to concern himself with, that he couldn´t have such a liability in his life. I needed to protect my baby, and to do that I had to leave. I couldn´t keep being his sidekick and risking myself to help him. Besides he was dating Sara, and I think a baby would have cramped his style," she tried to hide her pain with a sarcastic comment at the end.

"Maybe. But you could have come to me you know. I could had helped you" Digg said softly, and she knew he actually meant it. She knew that he would had helped her in any way she would have needed, but she would never want to put him in a position where he would have to choose between Oliver and herself.

"I know, but Oliver needed you more. This city needed you Digg. I thought I really could do it on my own, and then I had my mom with me. Things were ok for a while and I really thought that I could keep him safe," she said with a sad smile, while looking down at her picture of Connor.

"He looks like Oliver," Digg looked down at the blond boy with big blue eyes.

"I know. It's like having a mini Oliver running around the house. He got his temper you know?" she said with a smile.

"Then I guess you have some rough years ahead of you," he teased with a kind grin.

"Tell me about it, I'm already planning to build a salmon ladder for him when he gets to his teen years," a laugh escaped her at the thought.

And just like that, she started feeling that maybe they could get Connor back. Maybe her story could have a happy ending after all.

* * *

Before they knew it Oliver and Roy reached the location of the last signal from the GPS. They parked their bikes in front of an old brick building.

"The signal is from a warehouse next to the port," Oliver said into the comms.

"We're going in," Roy confirmed, grabbing his arrow to go to a side entrance while Oliver would go through the roof.

"You two need to be careful. As far as we know it may be a trap to get you Oliver," Digg said.

"It looks empty. No signs of cars or help. I'm going in," Oliver said before turning off his comms and scrambling up the side of the warehouse to the roof. Keeping alert he snuck into the warehouse through a broken skylight.

He lowered himself down onto the upper level rails when he saw that there were no lights or sounds coming from inside. He saw a small light emerge from the side as Roy entered the side of the building. Signaling him they both met up on the ground floor. It was dark but from the ground they both could see a spot of light at the far side of the building. It was behind one of the many beams lining the empty warehouse, as if someone had a flashlight laying in front of them and casting a shadow. It was far, but he could see a small shadow forming against the back wall. There was someone over there. Oliver gestured at Roy to move to the back, while raising his bow. They moved quickly on alternating sides of the dark warehouse without any signs of others, till they came upon the light. They both stopped as they realized that the small shape belonged to a child. Oliver's heart began to beat wildly against his chest with the hope of being able to save his son, to see him for the first time. But his instincts were telling him that something was wrong, that it was too easy. Slade wouldn´t leave the only thing he had to use against Oliver laying around so easily to be found and without any protection. That thought was sobering and he knew that what he was going to find was not going to be good.

They approached the unmoving form. The small body of what appeared to be a child, was sitting on a chair while wearing a green hoodie, his back turned to them. Oliver moved carefully while Roy had his back to him, protecting the front of the warehouse against possible intruders.

Oliver looked at the sides, at the roof and the walls, searching for any form of a threat now that he knew this was most likely a trap. After not finding one, he moved quickly towards the child. Sweat formed on his brow and his breathing seemed to stop as he came closer. He hoped that Slade hadn´t hurt Connor – his son didn´t deserve to pay for his own sins.

"Connor," he said softly, hoping to not scare the little boy. But all he got in return was a pregnant silence.

He moved quickly, but instead of finding his missing son, he found a small dummy wearing a bloody green hoodie. On its lap were the pair of green sneakers that Felicity said had the GPS tracker in them. They were also covered in blood. Next to them there was a small perfectly folded piece of white paper. He moved his hands over it, carefully unfolding it, only to find a message in neat handwriting that he knew to well.

' _I told you that you would know deep despair - Slade'_

"God no," he whispered, tightly closing his eyes, taking deep breathes to gain a semblance of control over himself.

"We need to go," Roy said, looking at the bloody clothes as Oliver eyes filling with despair.

"He's gone. I didn´t even get to know him. He took him away from me. I took Shado from him and he took him away from me. I didn´t even have the chance to know him. I couldn´t save him. I failed him. I failed him. I failed my son, my son, my own son!" Oliver kept saying in a ramble, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he couldn't comprehend what was going on. As if he was going into shock.

"We have to go. We need to take this to be analyzed. It may not be your son's blood," Roy said, trying to break Oliver out of his own despair.

"I will never forgive myself, I should had seen it, the signs were all there. I should have been there for him. I would have protected him. I would have saved him," he kept saying as he removed the bloody clothes from the dummy.

Roy sighed and tried to use his name, "We need to get back to the foundry Oliver. Felicity is waiting for us. We need to tell her about the clothes." Roy grabbed the sneakers while Oliver kept a tight hold on the green hoodie.

"I will kill him," Oliver growled, the coldness in his voice was disturbing. Turning he ran out of the warehouse leaving without giving Roy a second glance.

Slade Wilson would pay. Oliver swore to himself and to his son, that from this day forth he would dedicate his life to hunting down and destroying the man that took his son from him. He would be the one to bring chaos and despair. He would avenge the little boy that he never got the chance to know.

* * *

Oliver stormed into the foundry, throwing his bow to the side before walking to Felicity.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed as her shaking hands reached out to the small hoodie in Oliver's hands.

"You need to run a blood test, see if the blood matches with Connor's," Oliver responded coldly, putting the hoodie on the metal table, and then turning to leave.

"You think he's dead," Felicity simply said, too shocked to see the defeated look on Oliver's face.

"There was a lot of blood Felicity. His sneakers…they were covered in it too," he said in a defeated tone.

"That doesn't mean anything," she shouted back at him while Digg put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't accept that he was dead. She knew he wasn't.

"We will run the analysis. It may not even be his blood," Diggle reassured them, trying to calm her down.

"We need to be realistic here. Connor is missing for almost eight hours, in the hands of a psychopath that hates me, and that has sworn to make my life miserable. We found his clothes covered in a huge amount of blood. He wanted me to find them! He wanted me to feel the pain of losing someone that I never loved but surely would have if I'd known! There's nothing I can do about it! He took it away. He is dead!" Oliver protested, his eyes filled with anger and somehow at the same time with emptiness.

"You are wrong! I know he is alive, I can feel it. We are going to find him!" Felicity screamed at him. He turned to her and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared at the fury on his face.

"The only thing we are going to find, are pieces of him all over the damn town! Don´t you get it?! He will keep feeding them to us, so he can slowly drive me mad! Slade Wilson killed him. And there is nothing I can do about it. I failed him. I failed my son." Oliver furiously said, throwing the medical table clear across the room.

"You are wrong, he is alive! If you don´t want to help me find him, I will do it myself!" she shouted back at him, her small semblance of control gone.

"You should have told me. I would have been able to protect him. I will never forgive you for taking him away from me," Oliver coldly retorted as he stared her down. Her shoulders had slumped at the attack and her stare was full of disbelief and unshed tears. His fury dimmed and he did the only thing that he could at the moment. He ran out of the foundry, leaving behind chaos and the last piece of his soul.

He would never forgive himself. Oliver Queen, had failed the city, his friends, his family, and the ones he loved. He had failed Connor and he would never forgive himself for that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I love to read what you guys think about the chapters and about what is going on with our favorite Team.**

**Don´t worry, this story is an Olicity fic with a Happy Ending! Just sit tight and enjoy the ride!**

**I love you all. Thank you for being the most awesome readers ever.**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	6. Nothing Left To Say

**Demons – Chapter 6 – Nothing Left To Say**

**A/N: Hello again. Like always I want to thank each one of you that have been reading my story and say how much your support means to me. This fandom rocks and each one of you make me very happy. Thank you for that.**

**As always, let's send our love to my kick ass beta The Alternative Source, without her my work would not be the same! Thank you hun **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Go find me on Tumblr to updates of this story – poisonangelmuse**

**And thank you **_**Imagine Dragons**_** for creating the most amazing music, that inspired each one of the chapters of this story.**

* * *

_Below my soul__  
__I feel an engine__  
__Collapsing as it sees the pain__  
__If I could only shut it out__  
__I've come too far__  
__To see the end now__  
__Even if my way is wrong__  
__I keep pushing on and on and on and on__There's nothing left to say now...__  
__I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...__  
__There's nothing left to say now...__  
__I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...__I keep falling, I keep falling down...__  
__If you could only save me__  
__I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

Felicity stood there looking at the small green hoodie covered in blood for what felt like hours. After Oliver stormed out of the foundry, she couldn´t stop repeating his words in her head. He thought that Connor was dead, that Slade was just playing with them, but she knew he was wrong – she could feel it deep inside of herself that her son was still alive – she wouldn´t give up.

She had taken a small blood sample from the clothes and was doing a blood type test, to see if the blood was the same type as Connor. It didn´t necessary prove that it belonged to him since they didn't have his DNA on file here, but it gave her something to focus on. If not the possibilities would drive her crazy. She was working on the chemical reaction with agglutinin when her head started throbbing again. She had almost forgotten about it, but now that the adrenalin wore off, the pain was back. She touched the spot where it hurt worst, feeling the bump and the dry blood that turned her hair into a tangled mess.

'Fucking great.'

"Hey, are you ok?" John asked, watching her pained face.

"It's nothing. One of Slade men's knocked me out. I guess he hit me harder than I thought," she replied, trying to shake the pain off.

"Let me look," he motioned to her head.

"It's nothing John. I'm ok. It's just a bump. I need to finish this," she pointed to the blood work.

"You may have a concussion. If they hit you so hard and you were unconscious we need to take a look at it," John protested, disapproval in his voice.

"Fine, you can look at it after I finish this," she said as she finished up. The quicker she let him examine her the faster they could get back to looking for Connor.

"You know, you can´t find your son if you're dead. You have to be careful," he said in a stern tone, which was the same brotherly tone he had used in the past when he was worried.

"And now I know how Oliver feels," she replied with sarcasm while giving him a small smile. She had missed Diggle and was sad that these were the circumstances that brought them back into each other's lives.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "I just want you to take care of yourself. You don´t have to do all of this alone anymore. We're here for you."

"Well at least you are," she muttered before putting the last chemical compound away in the kit, watching as the reaction started to occur and cause the blood to clot over it.

"Oliver will come around. It was too much for him to process in such a short time. You know he doesn't deal well with his own feelings," he told her, trying to reassure her that in the end she would have Oliver's help in finding their son.

Her eyes flashed over the blood type results suddenly, "Oh God."

"What?" he peered down at the results at her worried tone..

"It's AB+," she muttered in shock.

"And what does that mean?" Digg asked her.

"Oliver is A type and I'm B type. So Connor has AB+ blood type. It's the same blood type that is covering his hoodie and sneakers," she said as her hands shook.

Digg turned her away from the table and placed his hands on her shoulders, "That doesn't mean anything Felicity. For all we know, Slade might have known this and gotten some AB+ blood to spill on the clothes so we would think Connor is dead. We know he wants to torment Oliver. He wouldn't just kill Connor outright. He'd drag it out. Try to focus on that. There's still hope."

"God, I still can´t believe this is happening," she said, the tiredness and despair of the situation starting to claim her.

"Look, it's almost dawn and you haven't slept yet. We can take a blood sample from you and one from the hoodie and send to a lab to run a DNA test. We'll know it's a match in two days, even faster if we give them the right incentive. But you need to rest. So go take a shower and get some sleep. You can crash at my apartment," John said in a tone that said that he would not back down on this.

"Fine. You can take a blood sample from me and send it to the lab. Then I will go and try to get some sleep, but I can´t make any promises. I'd rather stay here though. Do you guys still have that cot?" she asked him, and he knew that there was no way that he would get Felicity out of the foundry.

Digg nodded, "Yeah, Oliver still crashes here more than at his own apartment. I'll set it up for you." He let go of her shoulders and moved around the foundry and set up the makeshift bed, a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks," she told him as finished.

He made his way back to her as Felicity took out a syringe and handed it to him, "Let's just get the samples sent out. It's been a very long day."

She couldn't agree more.

* * *

She had tried to sleep. But she only got as far as tossing and turning for hours, looking for a comfortable position. It was made worse by the fact that she was surrounded by the smell of Oliver's cologne that was ingrained in the pillow and blanket that encircled her. No matter how much time had passed she would never forget the way he smelled, citric with a hint of musk. Besides, she reasoned, how could she go to sleep if her son had been taken away from her? How could she try to close her eyes and not imagine all the terrible things that Slade Wilson could be doing to her little boy? What kind of mother would she be if she could just let it go and take a few hours of rest?

Sighing she pushed those thoughts aside and decided to try and get more intel about Slade. She hacked the FBI and the Interpol files, but there wasn't much information on hand. They only had what she already knew: he used to belong to an Australian special forces unit, he went MIA ten years ago on a rescue mission (the same mission that had lead him to the island and Oliver), he had a son named Joe (which he had told her himself), and that he was 48 years old. Nothing more than that could be found anywhere. She then decided to run a facial recognition program, using the images from Coast City, the highway and Starling City traffic cameras. Someone might have seen him somewhere, and no matter how good he was at covering his tracks, she was better.

She let the software run and went to look for a coffee pot, but instead she only found water bottles, energy drinks and power bars. It was disappointing but she shouldn't be that surprised that Oliver would only keep things in here that a gym aficionado would enjoy. When she really thought about it the lack of a coffee maker was disturbing for some reason. It was probably because she was pretty sure that she had left an amazing coffee machine in here five years ago and in a way she feared that the absence of it may have been to erase her presence from here all those years ago. Maybe Oliver hadn´t dealt that well with her leaving after all.

Nevertheless she needed coffee and it was 5 am. She didn´t want to leave for too long and miss any leads, so she decided against running to the first coffee shop she could find and instead choose to go up to the club. There was a perfectly useable coffee machine up there for sure. She walked up the metal stairs and entered the empty club. She noted that nothing seemed to have changed in there, like time had never passed. She walked to the bar, eyes looking over the endless alcoholic drinks in different colored and shaped bottles that stood one next to each other on the steel and glass wall. There was no coffee maker in sight.

Letting out a frustrated grunt because of the absence of her caffeine fix, she walked back to the basement entry. She walked a couple steps forward and noticed that the club offices door was slightly open. The lights were off and she wondered if Thea could have gotten a coffee machine up there over the years. Deciding to find out, she walked up the stairs and opened the door, surprised that it was left open. She fumbled for the light switch for a few seconds before finding it and flipping it. Her eyes widened at what she found. The place was a mess. There were two expensive looking leather chairs flipped over on the floor, a desk lamp was broken, papers were thrown all over the floor and next to the desk were several empty bottles.

Walking over she grabbed one of the bottles, recognizing it as one of the very expensive Russian vodkas that were sold at Verdant's bar. Next to it were a few other bottles of beer laying about and a bottle of Oliver´s favorite scotch whiskey. It was empty and she saw that another cap lay next to the bottle, signifying that there was another bottle about.

"God, why did you have to turn on the lights?" a voice grunted from behind the desk, making her let the bottle fall down to the floor, crashing into what she thought was a million pieces.

"Oliver?" she asked, unsure. She rounded the desk and found him on the floor leaning his back against it.

"Who else could it be?" he retorted from his place on the floor, taking a long gulp of the missing Label 5 Scotch Whiskey straight from the bottle.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked him, confusion and worry filling her voice.

"Well that's actually a funny story. I was on the table and then I was moving down. But I actually didn´t want to move down, but then I was in here and for some reason the floor seemed cozy. So here I am," he slurred with a sarcastic tone that angered her.

"I can´t believe you are drunk Oliver," Felicity exclaimed, her headache coming back in full force.

"I am not drunk," he scoffed, taking another long gulp of his whiskey.

"Ok that's enough," she stepped forward and tried to take the bottle from him. He wouldn't let go, "I can´t believe that you were here hiding and drinking all this time. What the hell were you thinking Oliver?" she angrily asked him, the disappointment over his actions clear in her voice.

"That's the thing, I didn´t want to think anymore. Thinking is what got me here in the first place. Maybe if I had thought less about things none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gone. He wouldn´t be gone and I wouldn´t be alone. Things could have been different. I could have been different," he rambled on, making no sense what so ever.

"What are you talking about?" she grasped the bottle again and he let it go, She placed it on the desk and moved some of the glass away from Oliver so that he wouldn´t end up getting hurt over the broken glass.

"I thought that if you were out of my life that you wouldn´t get hurt. I thought that maybe I could put some distance between us and you would be safe. All I wanted was for you to be safe," he blurted, trying to grab her arm so she would look at him.

"You wanted me to be safe? Safe from what Oliver?" she asked him, annoyed with his drunk rambling, pushing him away from her. This was not the time for this.

"If Slade knew how I felt about you, he would come after you. He would take you away from me, just like he took Connor. I always knew he would come after the ones I loved. He thinks I took someone he loved and now he wants to do the same with me. I wanted to protect you. I needed to save you," he said in a determined tone, as if he was trying his hardest to make her understand. His eyes shined bright with emotions she had never seen. And it almost hurt to look at him while he declared that he was trying to protect her because he cared, because he was trying to protect what he loved.

"Oliver, Slade wasn´t in town when I left," she said to him, trying to reason with the drunk man in front of her.

"Yes he was, he always is. He is everywhere. He knows everything. He won´t stop till I lose everything and everyone that I love. I ruined him and now he wants to do the same. He already started. I need to protect you. Nothing else matters," he said in desperation while shaking his head and reaching out for her once more. Against her better judgment she crouched down in front of him and took his hand. His shoulders seemed to relax at the contact and she tried to hide her surprise.

"Oliver I am safe. I have you and Digg to protect me. And we will find Connor," she said softly to him, trying to calm him down.

"I need to go. I need to find him. I will kill him for taking my son," he exclaimed while trying to get up from the office floor. However he couldn't balance himself and ended up falling back down.

Tucking her hands under his armpits she tried to get him to his feet, "You need to rest and sleep it off. I'm working on some things and I need you in tiptop shape when I do find something. And we will find Connor, Oliver. I promise."

"I need to find my son," he slurred, his eyelids heavy and his eyes unfocused.

"You will find him. Now come on, you need to get up off the floor," Felicity reassured, trying to make him get up. Trying again he grasped her shoulders and clambered to his feet.

"I will find him. I promise you I will find him. I promise Felicity. I'll make this right," he mumbled and she wasn't sure if he meant Connor or Slade. Oliver grabbed Felicity's arm, supporting his weight on her as she walked them to the office's leather couch.

"Come on, you need to sleep this off," she lowered him down on the sofa.

"Hmmmmm you smell so good. Like jasmines and sunshine. Like the summer breeze," he said with a drunk smile, while sniffing her hair. One hand came up and curled a finger around a lock.

"You are drunker then I thought if you think I smell good," she replied remembering that she had yet to change her clothes and take a nice shower.

"You always smell good to me. I missed your smell so much. I need to know what it is so I can bottle it. Then I can carry it with me all the time and when you leave me I won´t feel so alone," he slowly said as a slim smile appeared on his face.

The smile seemed to shock her and bring her back to herself. This was Oliver Queen. The man that she had a child with that led her to run out of Starling City like the devil was on her heels. And he was telling her all of this now? It was too much. Right now it was definitely too much.

"Ok mister, you are way past your breaking point. You need to sleep now," she pushed him down and grabbed his leather jacket from the floor to cover his shoulders. She needed him to stop talking. To save her from trying to process these emotions and to save him the embarrassment of realizing what he'd said when he woke up sober.

"I don´t want you to go," he murmured, holding her wrists and making her groan in pain when he pressed his fingers against the tender skin.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said in response, trying to calm him down and free her wrists with the least pain.

"I will kill him for touching you," he growled out, now fixated on the cuts and red ugly marks over her wrists.

"I'm a big girl Oliver. I can take care of myself," she pulled her wrists out of his hands and tried to pretend that his soft touch didn´t almost bring her to her knees.

"I want to take care of you. And Connor. I need you Felicity. I need you to need me back. Why don´t you need me anymore?" he pleaded softly, and she wondered if it was the drink talking or something that he actually felt.

"When we find Connor you can take care of him, ok," she said, trying to stop his rambling and make him finally sleep it off.

"But what about you? I need you to be here with me, where I know that you will be safe. I can´t lose you again, you can´t leave me. I won´t survive seeing you leave me again," he said, grabbing her hard and pushing her body against his.

"Oliver, you need to let me go," she could see the insistence in his eyes but this had to stop. He was drunk and she couldn't handle this. She pulled back and tried to free herself from his tight grip.

"No, the last time you said this to me you left and didn´t come back. I can´t let you go. I need you too much to let you go. I don´t want to be alone any more Felicity," he suddenly surged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head against her belly, trapping her body against his. She froze at the contact. Steeling herself she placed her hands on head.

"Fine, I will stay till you fall asleep ok. But then I have to go back to the basement to see if I got any leads on Slade, ok?" she mumbled soothingly, trying to make him let go of her, but his grip was too strong and she was too tired to fight against Oliver and everything he had said to her. God she wished he would say these things sober.

"Please, just lay down with me, just a little bit," he spoke into her stomach before looking up at her. For the first time she actually gave in and saw how lost and devastated Oliver was. How lonely and empty his life had become. Long gone was the focused and closed off guy she had met all those years ago. Now he looked like a scared little boy that had seen too much pain in his life and wanted it to stop. Looking down at him she saw so much of her son in Oliver's eyes and she couldn´t say no to him. So she quietly laid down against him on the couch, her back against his front, with his arm around her small waist and his chin propped over her head. They laid there in silence, in a deep embrace. And before they both knew it, sleep claimed them both.

* * *

She woke up feeling slightly cold, her arm was aching from the position she was in and her stomach was growling. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was not on her comfy bed in her bedroom, neither was she on her soft couch in her living room; no, she was in a cold and dark office room, laying uncomfortably on a leather coach and covered in a leather jacket that smelled too much like citrus and musk, Oliver. To her despair last night had not been a nightmare, she was indeed back in Starling City and a maniac had taken her son away from her.

She found her glasses on a side glass table, and next to it was a cup of steaming hot coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she quickly ate the bagel, not stopping to savor it a bit. When she got to the coffee she realized that it was from her favorite coffee shop in the city, one that she and Oliver often ended up having breakfast at when they had long nights working at the foundry. It had been hours since she had eaten and she was thankful for the small treat. She quickly finished and tossed the waste into the bin before refreshing herself in the office's private bathroom. When she came out she noticed that the room had been cleaned while she was asleep. Long gone were the pieces of broken glass and empty bottles. The furniture was back in its proper place and since Oliver was gone when she woke up she supposed that he was the one responsible for cleaning the place up and bringing her breakfast.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the night they had spent together five years ago. She couldn´t stop comparing his acts now to the morning after then. At the time she had also woken up cold and alone the next day. Full of regrets and filled with so much sadness. She still felt the regrets and sadness but they were different now. They both were. She knew she held no obligation towards him to try to make him feel better, especially after the things he had said to her and the way he had treated her. But it had taken one single look from his baby blue eyes to see their son reflected in Oliver's eyes, to make her cave. Yes, when it came to Oliver Queen she was weak. She always had been, since the first time she had seen him when he came up to her with a computer riddled with bullet holes and a lame excuse to boot. If she was smart she should have kept her distance back then and she should keep it now, but deep down she knew that she didn´t want to. She was tired of being the only rock in Connor's life and having to deal with things on her own. For the first time in five years she wanted to let someone in and let someone else save the day. And that someone was Oliver no matter how much she wanted to fight it. She knew that Oliver would do anything to find Connor. Deep down she knew that he already cared for the little boy that he had yet to meet, because that little boy represented everything that Oliver had so desperately tried to protect when he let her go.

* * *

She looked up to the office wall clock, noticing it was almost noon. Feeling guilty for sleeping so long, Felicity ran down to the basement to go check if the facial recognition software that she had been running for the past few hours was able to catch any sign of Slade. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Roy working on the salmon ladder. She was certain it would be something that she never would see, since she was pretty sure that Oliver was very possessive of the piece of metal that had led Felicity to have many hot and steamy dreams.

"Hey Roy," she greeted, watching him go higher up the ladder.

"Morning Blondie," he greeted back, not looking in her direction.

"I didn´t know Oliver let you play with all his toys," she said with a smile.

"What he doesn't know, won´t hurt him," he joked with a grin, jumping down from the top of the ladder.

"Your secrets safe with me," she returned the grin and walked down to the computers.

"I guess I'm not the only one that is playing with Oliver's toys," Roy said, grabbing a towel to dry his sweaty face.

"These were mine before they were Oliver's. I mean, he did pay for them and he did put them together in the first place. But come on, the guy couldn´t even update the software's while I was gone. Thank God that I still could do it from afar," she rambled on, not realizing what she had let slip.

"I knew it! I bet Digg that you found some way to hack our system from afar. No way could the systems work so smoothly after all these years. He owes me 20 bucks," Roy shot her a grin as he grabbed a water bottle.

"Please, I created those babies. Did you really think I couldn´t hack into my own creations? Besides, I knew you guys needed some help. This was my way of trying to make up from leaving you guys like that. Even though Sara knew her way into a computer I still felt like I was letting you guys down," Felicity muttered, remembering the day she realized that she was replaceable after the Clock King attack. Or felt like she was replaceable.

"I get what you did you know. I mean…your kid has to come first. If my parents had acted like you maybe I could have had a less screwed up childhood. You put him first and kept him safe. That's all that matters," Roy rocked on his feet and looked very uncomfortable about discussing his childhood.

She tore her eyes from her screens and looked over at him, "Thanks for saying that. But maybe Oliver is right. Maybe if I had stayed Connor would have been better protected. I mean…I like to believe that you guys would have protected him."

"Yeah, Little Hood is part of this family. And we protect our family," he reassured her making her heart ache in knowing that now there would be other people to protect Connor.

"Little Hood?" she asked him, focusing in on the memory of Connor's small green hoodie. He loved that hoodie.

"Yeah, I guess its appropriate for The Hood's kid," he answered with a shrug.

"I thought he was going by the Green Arrow now?"

"To me, he will always be The Hood."

She paused for a second and said, "I'm glad he has you now Roy." When she had first found out he was hitting the streets she had felt relief that Oliver and Digg wouldn't be fighting alone on the streets anymore, that they would have an extra backup.

"And I'm glad that you are back. Trust me, the guy was not the same after you left; this broody and angst filled version of him is not the Oliver that's been around for the past five years. But the way he shouted at you yesterday, it was like he was alive for the first time in years, like he was on fire. Trust me on this; it's good to see the old Oliver back, even if he is being an asshole. And it's all because of you Blondie," he patted her shoulder before taking off to the showers and leaving an astonished Felicity behind.

* * *

The next two days passed slower than she expected. Between counting the hours to get the DNA results back and the constant silence between her and Oliver, Felicity was feeling on edge. So far the facial recognition program hadn´t found a single trace of Slade, and neither Diggs sources in ARGUS or Oliver's in the Bratva had heard anything about Slade's whereabouts.

She hadn´t slept more than 3 hours and a handful of cat naps since the night she fell asleep next to a drunk Oliver, so she was crankier than ever. The constant fear and anger was consuming her, and not even Digg or Roy were able to calm her down. She was constantly on the verge of a panic attack, but she kept focusing on finding any leads that would get to Connor. She had been trying to follow a money trail on a few offshore accounts that Slade had, but so far nothing that could be used to track him down.

The sound of Oliver and Digg training with their bow-staffs was driving her insane. The clashing sound of wood against wood only fueled her frustration further. They went like that for hours, till they were both exhausted enough to shower and leave. She didn´t know if the silent treatment that Oliver was giving her was a gift or a curse as well. She reasoned that no matter how much she didn´t want to talk about all the things he said to her when he was drunk, she also didn´t want to be on the receiving end of his indifference. It didn't mean that he didn't stop bringing her food though. With only a couple mumbled words to check on her he would bring her breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Feeling like she might explode, she decided to take a shower. She let the cold water run through her hair. The shivers that ran down her spine kept her awake, she was just so exhausted. Afterwards, she realized that she had used Oliver's soap again. For a moment she felt like she could feel Oliver against her skin, his citrus soap had a very particular smell and it made her feel safe. Like having his scent all over her would suddenly make everything ok. It was her own safety blanket.

She changed into her last pair of panties and put on a simple grey t-shirt with some dark leggings and tied her boots up. She knew that she needed to get out of the foundry, to wash her clothes or buy some more but she wasn´t ready to leave yet. Felicity knew that it was irrational, but she feared that if she left for longer than five minutes she may lose a lead on Slade, and this nightmare would never end.

She walked back to her desk and noticed that Digg was back. He had brought with him two bags filled with delicious food straight from Big Belly Burger; just the smell of it was enough to make her stomach growl and mouth water. Roy was already eating one double burger while drinking a large vanilla milkshake, while Digg was putting the rest of the food containers over the large table.

"And here I thought that you guys would eat healthier by now. You have to take care you know, high cholesterol and all of that. Especially at your age, not that I'm saying your old Digg. But as you get older your body changes and I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1," she ducked her head in embarrassment as Digg gave her a wide smile at the rambling. She popped a fry into her mouth and almost moaned out loud in pleasure. She had missed junk food like this, especially Big Belly Burger.

"Says the queen of junk food," Digg shot back, making Roy laugh.

She pointed at him while taking a huge bite of her succulent burger. She swallowed before saying, "For your information, since I got pregnant I have only eaten healthy things. A growing boy can't just eat burgers and milkshakes all the time. I have to set a good example. Junk food is only for special occasions."

"Oh, look at you going all mom. Soon you're going to tell me that I need to eat my vegetables," Roy mused, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Dude I am a mother, and look – a potato - a lovely vegetable," she said to him, grabbing a bunch of fries and sticking them into her mouth. Digg let out a laugh at their antics.

"Gross!" Roy said with a wince, watching Felicity demolish her fries.

"Stop it you two, or you'll both get a time out," Digg remarked, making Felicity almost choke on her soda.

"Sorry dad," they both replied without a beat. She had missed this.

Their laughter died down as Oliver approached them and said, "Felicity, can I talk to you?" She slowly placed her food down and felt her throat tighten.

"Sure," she replied, ignoring Roy and Digg as they gave each other confused and worried looks.

She walked after Oliver, going far from the guys and stopping on the other side of the foundry next to where her cot was. Oliver looked uncomfortable and she feared that the topic of this conversation would make her bring back up the delicious food she had just eaten.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Trying to hide her surprise she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner, "Sorry about what exactly? Because with our track record, it's a long list of apologies."

"I know that I have a lot to apologize to you for. But for now I will apologize for all the things that I said to you when you told me about Connor. And also about the other night. None of it was fair," he said, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

"You mean when you accused me of being a bad mother or when you were so drunk that you could barely stand on your two feet?" she asked him.

He nodded and caught her eyes, "Both, I know I had no right to say those cruel things to you, especially because they aren't true. But I was just so mad and shocked; I just couldn´t process the fact that I had a son that I had no idea about. That you felt you needed to run far away and essentially disappear from the face of the earth to protect him from me and the enemies I have. And then to see what I saw in that warehouse and to know Slade like I do, it was just too much. I know you think my son…our son is still alive, and I want to believe that so bad, but I can´t have those expectations. Because if I do and the worse happens, I don´t know how I will be able to move on from this. I can't do it again… because I'm not strong enough. I can´t let myself have hope because I know if I do, I could lose myself if it's not true."

She stood silent as he opened up for the first time in years, making her wonder how much pain Oliver hid deep inside of himself. She was also silent because of how he had addressed Connor as 'their' son. It shocked her at how much she wanted to hear those words. He continued after a couple more seconds of silence, "And about what I said when I was drunk…"

"Oliver," she could tell by his face that he wasn't ready to discuss all he had told her. If she was telling the truth neither was she, "Not now, ok. Well talk later about this. When this is all over we'll talk. I promise."

She saw his shoulders relax, "Ok. Thank you."

"I know that you can never truly understand my choice, and frankly sometimes neither do I but…but you have to know that all I wanted was for our son to be safe. I didn't do it to hurt you. I always planned to let Connor know whom his father was when the time came. I just needed to know that he would be safe. And with everything that's happening now, I'm just glad I'm here and that you know. After this is over I won´t stop you from being a part of our son's life," Felicity let out, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her. She needed Oliver to know that her actions were not done because of selfish reasons and that she realized there was no going back.

"I know that, and even though I may not understand it completely, I'm glad you kept him safe. Even though Slade took him, he had a happy and normal life. That's all I would ever want for my child. I know it was hard for you to do this, so…thank you," he said, his voice trembling at the end.

"We will find him, I know we will. And then if you want, I would like you to get to know him. He is a pretty awesome kid," she gave him a small smile. She felt as if they had turned a corner.

His eyes lit up at the idea and he returned the smile, "He has a pretty awesome mother."

"His father isn't so bad too," she said, and even though she may not let Oliver back into her heart at this time, she knew that he would be an amazing father to Connor.

"I know you don´t like this, but I have something for you," he reached out and handed her a large shopping bag that was hidden beside her cot.

"Oliver, what is this?" she asked as she opened up the large bag.

"I noticed that you were basically out of clean clothes," he replied with a shrug like it was no big deal.

Inside the bag, there were several items, from shirts, to blouses, jeans, leggings and dresses. There were several pairs of socks, boy shorts and bras. There was even a pair of sneakers and very expensive high heels. Her cheeks flushed as she realized he must know her sizes. 'All' her sizes. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the labels.

"Oh my God Oliver! This must have cost a fortune. This is from one of Starling City's most expensive stores. I could had lived with a pair of clean underwear and some sweat pants, " she exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else.

"It´s just clothes, its no big deal. Besides we don´t know how long we will take to find Slade. You can´t just go wearing the same clothes every day," he explained to her while palming the back of his neck, nervously trying to explain it away like this was the most obvious and logical thing.

She was lost for words so she just mumbled out a quick 'thank you' while trying not to over think the fact that he had said '_to find Slade_' and not '_to find Connor'_.

"Felicity, the results just came in," Digg yelled out, jogging over to them with the printed lab results in his hands.

"What does it say?" she questioned, fearing what the answer may be.

"Negative. It's not Connor's DNA," he replied with a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" Felicity shouted in happiness, hugging Digg so hard she feared he might end up losing his breath.

"I told you this was Slade playing games with us," Digg told a shocked Oliver.

"It wasn't Connor's blood?" Oliver asked her one more time, like he was still processing the information, still scared to want to believe that their son may be alive.

"No, I sent it to be tested with my own blood sample. The blood is not his. He is still alive Oliver," a huge smile broke out on her face as she felt hope come back into her heart. Oliver stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"I can´t believe it, our son is alive," he murmured back, hugging her tightly.

"We will find him Oliver," she said with confidence, her arms still around his broad shoulders.

"Ummm guys, I think you need to see something," Roy shouted from the other side of the foundry next to Felicity's computers.

"What's going on?" Oliver released her and walked up to where Roy was looking at the computer screen as they followed.

"This just popped up," he said, pointing to a surveillance photo next to one of the cities most expensive hotels.

"Oh God!" Felicity was looking up at the screen with big eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked her.

"It worked," she pushed Roy out of the way and began typing several codes on the screen, making numerous images load on the different screens.

"Is that…?" Oliver said, not finishing his sentence.

"This is Connor," she said, pointing to the small blond boy, that now had on different clothes and sported a different hair cut that almost matched Oliver's short one. Next to her son, holding his hand while they walked in to the Sapphire Hotel, in a very expensive suit, was the man that had taken their son away from her. They had found Slade Wilson and he was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: I told you guys that Connor was alive! Come on, have some faith on my Happy Ending promise! More to come, I promise it! I will try to update before attending the **_**Imagine Dragons**_ **and**_**Muse**_** concert on April 5****th****! If you follow my work, you will know how much those two bands have inspired me over the years and how much they mean to me.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	7. Tiptoe

**Demons Chapter 7 – Tiptoe**

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all? I want to thank you all for sticking with me and reading my work. Your support means the world to me. So thank you so much! **

**I want to thank my awesome beta, for being the most kick ass girl out there! Most of the magic of this story comes from her! So thank you hun!**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr to get updates of this story – poisonangelmuse**

**And ****when I'm at**** the Imagine Dragons/ Muse concert****,**** I will sing for all of you!**

**Love you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

_In the morning light let my roots take pride__  
__Watch me from above like a vicious ghost__  
__They don't see me come, who can blame them?__  
__Never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why__I won't fall asleep__  
__I won't fall asleep__Hey Yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming__  
__Hey Yeah, tiptoe higher__  
__Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low__  
__Hey Yeah, tiptoe higher_

Time seemed to stand still as she looked at the several images of Slade Wilson holding her son's hand. He looked down at Connor with a fond smile, almost like he was entertained with something that the little boy had said, and knowing her son, he was probably blowing Slade's mind with endless questions and random comments. But most of all, Connor seemed fine; he didn't seem hurt or even scared. He was holding Slade's hand like he did with her each time they walked together, like he trusted the strange man who had kidnapped him. Felicity didn't know if she should be relieved by this fact or disturbed, because Slade was far from being a lovely human being, but for some unknown reason, Connor didn't seem to be scared of him.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she almost missed the three men arguing about what the next step in their mission to rescue Connor should be. Oliver was shouting, looking like he was out of control, like a caged animal ready to attack, while Diggle and Roy were trying to reason with him.

"We need to move, we don't know how long Slade will stay at the hotel!" Oliver said, probably filled more with anger than anything.

"We don't even know if they are still there, look at the surveillance data, it was yesterday, Oliver. He could be far away by now," Digg said, trying to reason a maddening Oliver.

"This is our only lead. I can't let Slade escape this time. Who knows what he is doing with my son?" Oliver shouted.

"Look at the picture, Oliver, Connor didn't seem to be hurt nor was he trying to escape. I don't think Slade will do anything yet, especially in a place filled with surveillance and full security," Digg said firmly to Oliver.

"He is four years old, how exactly you expect him to run from him? He is a child in the hands of a monster. Slade is just waiting the right moment to make his move," Oliver screamed back.

"You need to focus, Oliver. You can't just grab your bow and run to the hotel, shooting arrows around while trying to find your son. We need to think about it before we act on it. It could be another trap. Did you considered that? Don't you think that it's a little suspicious that Slade was off radar all this time, and then he let himself be photographed by a street camera entering the hotel? Maybe that's exactly what Slade wants: for you to come running after him again," Digg said, receiving an evil glare from Oliver.

"All that matters is finding Connor," Oliver said sternly.

"And we _will_ find him, we just need to do the smart thing. We need to know if they are still there and have a strategy. The hotel is a very big place, Oliver, how exactly do you expect to find your son without ringing the alarms and tipping Slade off that you are coming after him," Digg said to him.

"Felicity, can you try to access the hotel data and see if you can find if Slade is still there, which floor he's on and things like that?" Roy asked, pushing his hands against the table, worried that Felicity would continue to remain silent because of the surveillance image of Slade and Connor.

"Yes," she said, quickly trying to focus back on her task. She typed quickly, trying to hack into the hotel system, but their firewall was surprisingly strong and she couldn't get into the hotel files.

"Dammit, I can't breach it. The hotel has their own mainframe. It can only be accessed from inside of the hotel," she said, feeling frustrated that she had failed in helping the team.

"Then we go there and see for ourselves," Oliver said, his Arrow mode on.

"We need a plan, Oliver, you can't just barge into the Sapphire Hotel. You know how much security that place has," Digg said with a disapproving tone.

"Why would a hotel have so much protection anyway?" a confused Roy asked.

"The Hotel is a known place for the rich and powerful men in Starling City to do their most risky business. From drug dealing to prostitution. It's a safe zone for them to do whatever the hell they want to," Digg explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The corrupt politicians and dirt cops cover all the affairs that happens in the hotel; it has more surveillance and armed man than the Starling City Police Department. We had been keeping an eye on it, but so far we couldn't prove that anything wrong was happening there. I can see why Slade thought he would be safe to take Connor there, no one would question what he would have been doing there with a child," Oliver said, grinding his teeth, his frustration and disgust clear in his voice.

"Can't you just go and check the hotel yourself? I mean, you are one of the most richest men in this city, no one would question you checking in on the hotel," Roy said.

"Maybe, but I don't think I can exactly find someone to accompany me to the hotel to justify my presence there, and then leave that person there while I hood up to get to the main frame, and then find Slade," Oliver said irritated.

"Like you could even try to access their main frame," Felicity whispered, but making all three pairs of eyes turn in her direction.

"I suppose you have an brilliant idea on how I could get to the hotel then?" Oliver said, challenging her, something that annoyed Felicity to no end.

"Actually I do, I can go with you and hack their system. Just like I did at Merlyn Global all those years ago," she said in a firm tone, just to receive a shocked and then angry look from Oliver.

"There is no way in hell that I will allow you to go to that hotel!" he said angrily.

"It's not your choice to make Oliver!" she replied, just as angrily.

"I will be damned before I let you risk your own life like that. The answer is no, Felicity," he said in a final tone that showed that the topic was no longer up for discussion.

"You don't own me and you sure as hell don't decide what I can or cannot do, Oliver. I will _not_ sit back here while you go play the inconsequent rescue hero. I am the only one who can quickly hack into that system without trigging any alarms. And if that is what I need to do to get our son back, then that's what I will do. With or without your help. So you can either have another anger fit over it or we can plan how to take Slade down. Together!" she shouted at him, making sure he understood that she wasn't just the IT girl anymore, the girl that would stay behind a desk while he risked himself. Not when it was about Connor's safety.

"She's got a point man," Roy said, receiving a death glare from Oliver.

"Fine, but if things get out of the control, you will leave. You won't argue, you won't try to do anything but run for your life. I won't have you risking yourself. Do we have an understanding?" Oliver asked her with a tense expression on his face.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"I guess we have a heist to plan then. Roy, let's see if we can get the blueprints of the hotel to see if we can find any escape routes and the best angle to the side buildings," Digg said, pushing Roy towards the door.

"Public records, here we go," Roy said with sarcasm.

"Hey I could do that!" Felicity shouted at them. Even if she couldn't hack the blueprints - since those records weren't online – she could still go to the Public Records Office and get them herself.

"Hell no, you need to go dress shopping. You don't expect them to buy that you are going to the Sapphire Hotel with Oliver Queen while wearing leggings, do you?" Digg said with a smile.

"I am trying not to get too offended by that statement," she said, feeling her own insecurities crawl back. Even though she knew she was a beautiful woman, she always knew she wasn't the kind that Oliver liked; he was more into the whole tall leggy model type while she was short and curvilinear.

"What he is trying to say is that you need to have a certain look. Otherwise we will draw much more attention to ourselves than we want to," Oliver said, using his thumb and middle finger to pinch the bridge over his nose.

"And any of those amazing and very expensive clothes that you just purchased for me can't do the job?" she asked, confused.

"No, but I know exactly the place we need to go," he said with a small smile.

"We? Are we going shopping together now? Don't you have a rescue mission to plan?" she asked, annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you purchase the right outfit for this," he said to her, and she felt that he might be enjoying her discomfort over this situation way too much; probably as a way to punish her for wanting to go in the field and leave the safety of the foundry.

"I am sure I can do it on my own," she said in annoyance.

"I don't think you have the heart to do it; since you are such a good girl and all of that," he said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked him angrily, responding to his last sassy comment.

"Well, Felicity, if you are going to accompany Oliver Queen – playboy extraordinaire - to the Sapphire Hotel, you can go only one way: as his very expensive and sensual personal escort," he said with a smirk, making her want to punch him in the face.

"God, I hate you," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"You wanted to play, so that's how we are going to do it," he said in a low voice, making her insides tingle. Damn you, Oliver Queen and your sexual powers, and her very long dry spell; he was still going to be the death of her.

* * *

They took Oliver's silver Audi R8 to the Sapphire Hotel. It was fast and sexy, matching Oliver's public persona perfectly. They had spent a few hours and thousands of dollars on a few of Starling City's most expensive stores, looking for the right look that would make Felicity look like she belonged next to the millionaire playboy, Oliver Queen, and not raise any suspicions.

When the valet opened the door for Felicity, his eyes immediately went to her long legs that were showing way too much skin, as her dress had risen up to her thighs in the very low car. He offered a hand for her to take to leave the car, which she graciously accepted, since she was wearing super high Jimmy Choo heeled sandals in a green tone which matched her very expensive chandelier earrings.

She gave a flirty smile to the valet, letting his eyes travel from her legs to the round low cut of her lace black dress. Even though most of her cleavage was covered by see-through dark lace, you still could see the firm large round mounds over it; one of the perks of having a baby. Oliver had picked the dress himself, it was sexy and yet elegant, exactly the kind that a very expensive escort would choose to wear. The black color was a contrast against her pale skin and blond hair, her hair was blow-dried straight and her makeup was sultry.

"I can take from here," Oliver said rudely to the valet, while throwing his car keys in the young boy's direction.

"I am sorry, sir," the valet boy said in a scared voice, taking the keys to park the car.

"That was unnecessary," Felicity whispered against Oliver's ear, while his hand rested on the low of her back, pushing her inside the building.

"Let's just play our parts, shall we?" he said to her with a smile, while his whole body tensed, going from the Oliver that she knew to the public persona that the public view was used to.

They walked into the antique and very luxurious hotel. The building had an art deco jewel style, designed around the 1920s, and many of its original features remained impeccably in place. The main foyer was decorated in different shades of yellow and gold, the black and white marble floors created an intricate design, and the clicking sound of her high heels were drawing attention to them. But not because she didn't fit in, but because she looked gorgeous and very much desirable, and all the rich men that were sat in the hall seemed to envy the unknown woman that was on Oliver Queen's arms.

They reached the reception desk, where a very attractive redhead and an older elegant man were working, allocating rooms to the guests. Immediately they stopped what they were doing when they spotted Oliver, and the redhead quickly came to their service.

"Welcome to the Sapphire Hotel. How can I be of service?" the redhead, whose nametag said Tiffany, asked Oliver in a flirtatious tone, making sure he knew that she would be all too happy to service him in any way she could.

"Hello Tiffany," he said, looking at her nametag, while giving her his famous panty-dropping smile. "I need to get a room," he said, letting his hand move down Felicity's back, resting it just above her ass; making sure the woman knew what he was there to do.

"Of course, sir, do you have any preferences?" she asked him with a smile, while looking at Felicity from head to toe, judging the competition as it would seem.

"The Presidential Suite," Oliver said in an arrogant tone, making sure she knew he only wanted the best.

"Unfortunately, sir, the Presidential Suite is already occupied by another guest. Can I suggest another room?" Tiffany asked, typing on her computer to check the other rooms that were available.

Oliver's breathing picked up as he heard this information, because deep down, he knew that this was the room that Slade was staying in, and his first instinct was to run there, knock the door down and put an arrow though his heart. But Felicity's fingers moving all over his hard chest made him stay still and stick to the plan. He needed to be careful, this wasn't about him anymore, it was about making sure their son was safe.

"The Royal Suite is vacant. It's our second best suite, and it's right below the Presidential Suite. It's very spacious, over 244 sq.m with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, a spacious living room with a baby grand piano and its own terrace. If I may say, it's very fitting for a man in your position, Mr. Queen," the flirty attendant said, making Oliver give her another fake smile.

"I think you may have just got it right. I will take it," he said to her with a flirty smile, handing over his black AmEx card.

"Just for the night, sir?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," he said, moving his hands all over Felicity's back in a very suggestive way.

Felicity didn't even want to hear how much the suite would cost for just one night, but she knew that it was probably a small fortune. Instead, she kept focusing on her cover, to look like the escort girl who couldn't wait to get into bed with Starling's most desirable bachelor. But the feel of Oliver's firm and calloused fingertips running over her skin was sending shivers down her spine, and she kept concentrating on not showing how much his touch was affecting her. She needed to focus on the mission. She needed to get her son back; that was all that mattered.

"Here you go, Mr. Queen," Tiffany said, handing Oliver the keycard to the room.

"I hope I can count on your discretion of my presence here. A man in my position may want to keep some parts of his lifestyle private," he said to her, while discretely handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Don't worry, sir, I will make sure no one bothers you," she said with a smile, taking the bill from his hand.

"Excellent," he said, pushing away from the front desk and towards the long hall where the three elevators were located.

* * *

Oliver pushed the elevator button, pulling Felicity tightly by his side, while other guests filed into the elevator with them. They rode in silence, and though Felicity could feel the hungry, disgusting stares of the much older rich men, she focused on her part as Oliver's mistress for the night; she kept running her red painted nails across his chest and giving him small smiles, and laughing at what he was pretending to whisper in her ear.

They got off on the 29th floor. There were only two rooms: their suite and another one right in front of it, with the elevators between them. The top floor, where the Presidential Suite was located, had its own elevator with a security code, making it very difficult for other people to come barging in to this more exclusive and secluded part of the hotel.

Oliver used his card to open the double doors, revealing the very luxurious suite. The décor had the same antique art deco feeling of the rest of the hotel, and even though it was gorgeous, the only thing that mattered to them at the moment was the terrace that seemed to be their best change of getting to the Presidential Suite. Oliver took a small tablet from inside of his grey suit jacket and handed it to Felicity. When he moved, she could see a mountable small crossbow in a hidden pocket of his suit jacket, the weapon was one that reminded her way too much of his psycho ex-girlfriend, Helena Bertinelli, for her taste.

Felicity turned on the small tablet and started her recognition software, trying to track where in the hotel their mainframe system was. While she worked on that, Oliver paced from one side of the room to the other, checking each exit and each window, to make sure that there were no imminent danger. Diggle was in the building right in front of the hotel, and through the other building window, Oliver saw the small light signal that Digg sent to let them know that he was in position - the top floor penthouse, one that had target access to the Presidential Suite.

Sticking to the plan, Oliver also looked for cameras, finding two: one in the front hall and the other that seemed to be positioned in the main bedroom, the small lens were pointed to the bed, and even though they were disguised as the room décor, they were easy to find when you had trained eyes.

"Damn, we've got surveillance," Oliver said, coming behind Felicity, whispering in her ear like he was starting seducing her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shocked to be in such close proximity to him, her whole body tensing.

"We have two cameras in here, one right in front of the entrance hall and the other pointed at the bed. We need to keep our cover till I can find a way to shut them down," Oliver said, taking the tablet from her hands and putting it on a wooden side table. He then pushed Felicity's long blond hair away from her neck, while planting a small kiss on it.

"Why?" she asked, confused, the words barely leaving her mouth.

"It's probably a way to blackmail some clients. Or even a security policy over those clients and the illegal activities they do in the hotel. And I have a feeling that they are really interested in us," he said to her, while gripping her hips, pushing her back to his front.

"Oliver," she said in an apprehensive tone, even though the feel of his hands on her body and his lips on her skin had set her on fire.

"I am sorry, but we need to pretend here," he said, trailing his hands softly against her arms.

"What do you mean?" she said, breathless, while Oliver turned her to him, his eyes filled with deep longing and lust.

He didn't even try to reason with her, he just pushed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. She was shocked at first, because she was sure as hell that kissing Oliver was not part of the plan. She tried to push him away from her, not wanting to get into the deep water with Oliver again, but the moment he felt her hands pushing his chest away, he grabbed her wrists and tugged them with his large ones, trapping her hands against her back. She tried to protest, but before she could make a sound, Oliver's tongue was touching hers in a sensual caress, and she tried to fight, she really did, but before she knew, she had let herself fall for the hot mess that was Oliver Queen.

He pushed them to the closest surface, which seemed to be a wooden dining table, pressing her body against his own weight. His right hand let go of her wrists, moving to her neck, softly caressing the pale skin of her neck, before moving his lips to suck the point where her shoulder met her neck. Her breathing was now labored, and his lips left a hot trail all over her collarbone, up to her neck and finally back to her lips.

While he ravished her mouth with deep hard kisses, his hands moved down to her waist, and her hands wrapped over his broad shoulders. They were stuck in a heavy embrace, and his hands moved with passion down to her ass and to the back of her thighs. He pushed up the tight fabric of her dress, leaving her thighs bare, before grabbing her and lifting her up to the table. She was now sitting on the cold wooden table, her thighs pushed apart with Oliver against them, and the proof of his desire for her pressing against her hot core.

He kept moving against her, his strong hands gripping her thighs, and his hands moving against the side of her breasts. She couldn't stop the moans that were leaving her mouth, it had been too long since she had been touched like this, and she couldn't deny the tension that had been building between her and Oliver since she had come back to Starling City days ago, and to be honest, the tension was the same that had been building since the day she had met Oliver so many years ago.

Deep desire was growing inside her core, like a time bomb, waiting the right moment to explode with each movement that Oliver's erection pushed against her sensitive nub. She felt Oliver push his suit jacket down, and before she could say anything, his body was far away from her on the other side of the room.

She stood there, flushed and wet, her clothes all over the place, her lips swollen and her hands trembling. Then she noticed that Oliver had thrown his suit jacket over one of the cameras, covering the image of it. She was too shocked to move, not exactly sure of what to make with all that had just happened. What the fuck was he thinking, jumping her like that? Who gave him the right to touch her like that? To make her feel all of those things that she so desperately tried not to feel.

"We are safe now, the cameras have no audio, only video recording. As long as they are covered we are okay," Oliver said, a little out of breath, coming back from the bedroom, where he seemed to have covered the camera with one of the bed sheets.

"What the hell was that Oliver?" she angrily asked him, now coming back to her senses, and pushing her dress down to cover her naked thighs.

"I needed to improvise, we couldn't risk having our covers blown. I thought you would understand," he said to her, his controlled, cold Arrow voice back on.

"You could have given me a little warning! Besides, the camera didn't need to see if your tongue was inside my mouth. This was all over the top and unnecessary," she said angrily, trying to push down the wrinkles that had formed in her dress.

"It had to look real or they might know that we were up to something," he said to her like it was no big deal, before sending a light signal to Diggle so that he could keep up with the second part of the plan.

"Just don't do it again," she said angrily, pushing the back of her hand to clean her lips, receiving a cold glare from Oliver because of it; yet she couldn't help feeling a little bit broken at hearing that all that had happen was just to pretend.

* * *

She walked to where her tablet was, and continued working on the app to find the hotel mainstream. She found that it was two floors down from their suite, in a server room. A few minutes later, a knock on the door bought their attention.

"Room service," the voice behind the door said.

Oliver pushed it open with care, only to find Roy dressed as a delivery-boy, pushing a cart filled with food to the room.

"I hear you ordered room service, I hope this can satisfy you," Roy said, taking a leather bag from under the cart, filled with Oliver's green leather suit, bow and arrow, and throwing it at him.

"It's just what I needed," Oliver said, grabbing the bag to go suit it up in one of the bedrooms, without giving them a second look, leaving a frustrated Felicity and a confused Roy behind.

"Is it just me, or am I detecting a certain tension in the air?" Roy asked Felicity, who immediately blushed at the comment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said to him, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Come on, Blondie, the sexual tension in this room is so high that I could cut it with a butter knife. Besides, you got something over there," Roy said to her, while pointing, with a smirk, to her neck.

"Damn it!" she said, pulling her long hair over to cover the hickey she was sure Oliver had left on her neck.

"I am not judging, you can have all the hot monkey sex you want to, as far as I care," he said with a small smile.

"No one is having hot monkey sex," she rambled, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"Right. You know, he would really be less uptight if you guys just got over all of this unresolved sexual tension," Roy said with a shrug while waiting for Oliver to suit up.

"Roy," Felicity said, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I promise not to try to reason about your sex life anymore," he said.

"Why are you talking about her sex life and not focusing on the next step of the mission?" Oliver said, annoyed, coming out the bedroom hooded up.

"Relax, Boss, I am just waiting for Digg's signal," Roy said, looking at his watch.

"The mainframe is two floors down, room B432. The hotel has its own generator, as well as the server room, but when the power goes off the camera systems will take exactly three minutes to run back their system and go full functional again," Felicity said to him, while handing him a small low frequency comm to warn them if he got the driver working.

"We will have three minutes for you to get down there, connect the USB driver, so that Felicity can have access to the hotel data and then get the hell out of there. Do you understand, Roy? After you get access to the data, I want you to get the hell out of this hotel, no trying to play the hero here," Oliver said to him.

"Sure Boss," Roy said, pushing his cart in the door's direction.

"The lights will be out in two minutes. Go, you need to get there before the lights go off," Oliver said to him, watching him leave as Felicity turned her on own comm, while sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry, he's done this countless times before," Oliver said to her, while watching the movement down in the busy night street.

"I am not, I just want this nightmare to be over," she said, anxiously looking at her tablet screen.

"We will get our son back, Felicity, I promise you," Oliver said with confidence, making her feel more confident herself.

As planned, two minutes later, the lights went off. They could hear the commotion in the hallway, guests screaming about being locked inside their bedrooms and the emergency lights lighting up.

"Okay, I got in, connecting the driver now," Roy said over the comms.

"I am in," Felicity said, quickly typing codes so she could access the personal data of the guests. She looked over the list of the guests that had attended the hotel in the last week, and even though she saw no sign of Slade's name on the attendants' list, or even a credit card payment, she knew he was here.

"Come on, Felicity, we only have one more minute," Oliver said tensely.

"I am almost there!" she said, while looking at the hotel surveillance tape – and there, as bright as the day, was the image of Slade and Connor taking the elevator to the Presidential Suite – the image was from last night.

"I got it, they were both in the Presidential Suite last night. They were registered as Dr. Anthony Ivo and his son, Patrick Ivo. They haven't checked out, Oliver!" Felicity said, her heart beating, knowing that their son was closer than she expected.

"Get the hell out of there, Roy!" Oliver shouted, making sure that Roy could hear.

"I am out," Roy said, before shutting off communication.

Oliver grabbed his bow, covered his face with his hood and moved out in the direction of the terrace.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked him.

"We both know Slade is in the Presidential Suite. I can climb up from up here and take him by surprise. You stay here and I will get Connor," Oliver said, moving to the terrace.

"You are insane if you think I will sit here and wait. Connor will be scared as hell to see you all hooded up, he won't trust you. He needs to see me. I need to go with you," she said.

"You can't climb this high, especially in a dress and heels. Besides this is too dangerous. I told you I wouldn't do anything that would risk your life. This is not up for discussion, Felicity," Oliver said, moving to the rock and brick wall that had intricate plants growing on it as a vertical garden.

"You can take me with you, or I will access the elevator and crack the code. It may take longer, but I will go to that suite. It's your choice how I will go up there, but there is no doubt that I will go there to get my son," she said stubbornly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Just hold on tight to me," he said, before grabbing his bow and connecting a special arrow so that they could be lifted to the upper terrace of Slade's suitw.

"And again, under no circumstances was I expecting to hear that," she whispered lowly to herself, while holding tight onto Oliver's leather suit, while he shot the arrow and soon they were being lifted to the upper floor.

They reached the upper terrace, seeing double French doors that would lead to the main room were closed, with the curtains drawn shut. However, the lights seemed to be on. Oliver moved with care against the shadows with Felicity close behind him. He got suspicions when saw that there was no extra security in the open area, but kept his suspicions to himself, he didn't want to freak Felicity out over it.

He broke the door down, the wind blowing against the curtains, as they walked into the empty room. The TV was on and on the long dining table were two cups of orange juice and one small pot with what seemed to be leftover cereal.

"These are Connor's favorite," Felicity whispered to Oliver, pointing to the colorful Froot Loops in the small bowl. Oliver grabbed it and smelled the leftover milk, to see if it was sour.

"It smells okay, they must have not eaten that long ago," Oliver said, walking to the other side of the room, finding it also empty. Felicity looked all over for any sign of her son, but did not find much besides the cartoons and the food.

Oliver moved to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. One of them had a closed door, but there was light coming from under it and the soft, low sound of another TV. Felicity walked carefully behind Oliver, watching as his expression changed, his arrow now pointed to the closed door. He moved quickly but with care, he didn't want to scare or harm Connor, but he needed to move quickly if he wanted to have a shot at whatever, or whoever, was holding him in that room. He pushed the door opened, his bow and arrow ready to attack, but it was futile.

The room was as empty as the rest of the suite. The double bed was unmade and the red and golden covers were pushed at side. The TV played the Discovery Kids channel, and some colorful crayons and paper were between the sheets. But Connor was not there.

Instead, they found an empty bedroom with a laptop sitting on a small round table. It had a video ready to play, and Oliver feared what they might see. He wasn't sure what the video content was, but he was sure that it was a reminder from Slade, something that he had left behind for him to find.

"Let's watch it," Felicity said, trying to hold back the desperate tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"It may be a trap, as far as we know this video could be a trick bomb and kill us both," Oliver said, stopping Felicity from pushing the play button.

"I don't care what you think. I need to see what Slade wants," Felicity said angrily.

"He wants to destroy me and everything that I love. You will only find pain and despair in this tape," Oliver said darkly.

"Connor is my son. He was taken for me. I need to see," Felicity said desperately.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea for you to watch. Maybe I should watch it alone. We don't know what he may want us to see."

"I need to see it. If Connor is gone, I need to see it with my own eyes. Please," Felicity said, a lonely tear slipping down her cheek.

"Okay," Oliver said quietly before pushing the play button.

The video started with an elegant Slade Wilson, dressed in a dark navy suit, sitting on the armchair in the same bedroom they were currently in. He had a passive look, his eye patch making him look darker and more dangerous. His grey hair gave a sense of wisdom about him, and in that moment, Felicity knew that he truly believed that his actions were justifiable.

"_Hello Oliver, Ms. Smoak. I am sure you both are wondering why I left this little tape for you two to find. I just wanted to tell Ms. Smoak what a delightful child Connor is; he is smart, funny and extremely intelligent for a four-year-old. He__'s__ accept__ed__ the situation __quite__ well I may say, and so far__,__ he ha__s__ been behaving like the good little boy that he is. I know this may surprise you both, but I am __quite__ fond of him and we __have __bonded quickly. I can assure you both that he is well and safe, far away from Starling City. And no, I don't plan to kill your child. But I do plan to keep him and raise him as my own son; such an intelligent child should have a father figure __i__n his life, and we both know that no matter how many years pass, you will always be just a kid, Oliver. But you two must know that Connor will be raised to know one thing__, and one thing__ only, to know the vicious and dangerous man that his biological father was, the man that killed his mother. I will love to see that little boy grow up, and I will train him, I will make sure that he is strong enough to be the one that will end your miserable little life. He will __live__ for revenge and revenge only. You will never know your son, you will not see him grow and become a man. But be sure that he __will__ be the one to take everything and everyone you love; he will only stop when you have __nothin__g and I will enjoy every second of it. Goodbye__,__ kid."_

In the back, right before the camera turned off, they could see Connor's head filled with short spiked blond hair, he seemed to be getting up from the floor and to the bed. The image lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to make them know their son was still alive. But now, he was in the hands of Slade and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Fuck!" Oliver shouted, pushing down a red armchair that was in the corner of the room.

"I don't understand, how could he get out of here so fast? We kept our eye on the suitw, we watched every move of the staff. He didn't check himself out. How could this happen?" Felicity said, falling down to the floor, tears falling down her face.

"Digg was right, this was just another mouse chase. I am so sorry, Felicity," Oliver said, pushing Felicity's head against his chest, letting her sob heavily, while he tried to calm her down. But on the inside, he was destroyed; this was their last hope. One more time Slade had made him of a foul, one more time he had made him believe in one thing, just to ruin him.

"God no! I want my baby!" she cried harder, holding tight onto Oliver as her sobs grew longer and heavier, the despair overwhelming her. She had lost her son forever.

Oliver was hugging her tight, using the feel of her on his arms to prevent his own breakdown. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions in check; he could not fall down here. No, he needed to stay strong and get Felicity out of here. He needed to keep her safe. He would take her away from here, but he wouldn't stop, not even if he would have to dedicated his life to it, he would find Slade Wilson and he would make him pay.

* * *

"Come on, we need to go," Oliver said, trying to pull Felicity off of the floor.

"I want him back, Oliver," she said softly, not wanting to get up from her place next to the bed.

"I want that too. But we need to keep trying to track Slade down, and to do this, we need to get out of here. I am not giving up on our son," he said firmly, because no matter what happened, he would never give up now that he knew their little boy was alive.

"I am jus…" she started to say, but suddenly her entire body tensed and she sat there, frozen and silent.

"What?" Oliver asked her worriedly.

Felicity extended her arm under the bed, her fingers curling over a thrown-away piece of paper. She looked at it, running the tip over her fingers, fixated on whatever it was on that square piece of paper.

"What is it?" Oliver asked her, grabbing the piece of paper only to find a child's drawing of what seemed to be a house; then it struck him: this must have been made by Connor.

"Our son is a genius," Felicity said with a small smile, cleaning the dry tears off her face.

"Why are you saying that?" a confused Oliver asked her.

"Because Connor just gave us their hidden location. Look at the drawing, Oliver, it's a house on an island, the house is very particular as well. I think that they were there before coming here, or at least; Slade talked enough about it for Connor to draw it. Or even one of his men's, I know our son, he can be very persistent when he wants to be," she said with a smile, getting up from the floor.

"I wonder from where he got that from," Oliver said with hope in his eyes.

"Let's go find where they are. And then we can take our son back home," Felicity said, thanking God for having such a brilliant child.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I would love to know what you guys think!**

**Keep on rocking guys!**

**Love you all,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	8. Hear Me

**Demons Chapter 8 – Hear Me**

**A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for your love and support. You guys are what motivate me to keep writing and creating. You all rock!**

Thanks for my beta, The Alternative Source, for being super awesome! She is the coolest chick out there, and one of my main supporters! Thanks for this!

**This chapter is to my friend Nina!**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets for this chapter, are on my profile page.**

**Find me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Love you all!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**

* * *

_You kiss and you kiss__  
__And you love and you love__  
__You've got a history list and the rest is above__  
__And if you're warm then you can't relate to me__  
__From the floor to the floor__  
__And the sky to the sky__  
__You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry__  
__And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me__I said it before, I won't say it again__  
__Love is a game to you, let's not pretend__  
__Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right__Can nobody hear me?__  
__I've got a lot that's on my mind__  
__I cannot breathe__  
__Can you hear it, too?__  
_

Oliver held the small piece of paper for hours. He ran his fingers over the small lines drawn in colorful crayon, memorizing each swirl and line. He kept looking at it, trying to figure out if there were any other clues Connor may have left behind. By now he knew by heart the deep green color of the leaves, the grey of the beach rocks and the grey and brown of the strange house, that was a mix of modern straight lines and rocks on the walls.

Felicity and Diggle were by the computers still trying to figure out where in the world Slade's safe house was. By now they were sure that it was a private island and very likely on U.S. territory. They just needed to find out where it was. There were thousands of those islands around the country, and most of them belonged to very rich and powerful people. And he couldn´t just invade each and every one of them and demand they give him back his son.

He looked once more at the crayon drawing and asked himself how Felicity could see all the clues Connor had left behind. Then he realized that it was because she was Connor's mother. She knew him. In fact she knew him better then she knew herself. And what does Oliver know? Nothing. And it was eating him up on the inside. To him that piece of paper would not be anything more than a way for a bored child to pass the time. He wouldn´t see the significance behind it, or even be able to recognize it as belonging to his own son. It was a bittersweet reminder of everything he had missed in his son's life. A son who was apparently so smart that he left bread crumbs behind as if he knew his mother would come looking for him. And these clues would have been lost if it wasn't that Felicity was so stubborn and insisted on going up to the suite with him. Because if it had all depended on him, they would have had nothing and all hope would be lost by now. He was thankful that Felicity was there.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked him, his voice low and firm.

"Is that a trick question?" Oliver said sadly, not sure exactly when he had actually been ok in the past ten years.

"You have a very smart kid, we will get him back," Roy said in such a certain tone that he had to look up at the man. And seeing the truth and certainty of his statement in his eyes almost made Oliver believe it.

"He is a lot like his mother I guess," Oliver said with a shrug, while watching Felicity and Diggle look though different maps and schematics on the computers screens.

Roy pushed his hands deep inside his jeans pockets, "A lot like his father too. He is a fighter, Oliver. He isn't giving up on being saved. So do not give up on saving him."

"I just feel like I am failing him. I don´t even know him and I am already messing up his childhood. He is in the hands of Slade because of me. I will never forgive myself for that," Oliver whispered, feeling the world crumbling around him and the weight on his heart, unbearable.

Roy placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder, "And that is what makes you already a good father. You already love this kid, even though you never meet him. To you nothing matters but his safety. And guess what? You are going to screw up, you are human after all. But I am sure that they will still love you after all of that."

"They?" Oliver asked, receiving a coy smile from Roy.

Roy peered over at their other two comrades, "I see the way you look at her. You can deny it all you want, but Blondie there still messes with your head."

Oliver shook his head vehemently, "We are not like that. She is my friend and the mother of my child. I care about her." Roy wasn't sure if his denial was to convince himself or Roy.

"Sure Boss, that's why you left that little souvenir on her neck. Nice touch by the way," Roy said with a sarcasm laced voice, making Oliver tense over remembering the taste of her skin and the feel of her soft body pressed against his hard one.

"Are you always this annoying, or is this special treatment just for me?" Oliver said, annoyed and not really wanting to revisit what had happened between him and Felicity at the hotel.

"Just trying to help you crazy kids out. No need to bite my head off. But just so you know, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. You two are just too damn stubborn to act on it," Roy finished with a shrug, leaving a brooding and tense Oliver behind.

* * *

"We were looking at this the wrong way the entire time. All that time wasted on the tracker in Conner's shoes was a distraction that just led us too find his bloody clothes and distract us from what he was really doing. He knew I would spend hours tracking the GPS signal and he knew that Oliver would go crazy after finding his clothes. He was a step ahead of us every time. He was trying to get Connor on that island," Felicity said, frustrated that she had let herself be played this long.

Digg crossed his arms over his chest as Roy and Oliver approached the desk, "Slade is a smart man, he probably had surveillance on you for weeks before the night he kidnapped Connor. He knew all your moves, the routines, the best time and place to attack. He probably took the right shoes on purpose to mess with us; the same thing with the blood type. He wants to torture Oliver."

"We should try to think about what kind of place he would feel safe. Maybe if we find out what makes him feel secure, we can find the right island" Roy suggested.

Oliver nodded, trying to get into Slade's mind and see what his next move would be, "He's probably on a larger island, not too big to draw too much attention or foot traffic, but big enough for a large house. It has to be a location that would provide him shelter and some way of escape like a dock or airstrip. Its probably one with a lot of tree coverage set with traps and patrols. The island needs to be somewhere he can feel safe. Somewhere he could keep and maintain his own fortress."

Digg looked up worried, "If Slade really thinks that this island is his own fortress, then there may be a small army to protect it. Even some soldiers with Mirakuru in their system. I think we need to prepare ourselves for a very rough battle here. It won´t be easy to go there and rescue Connor."

"Maybe it´s time for me to ask for some backup?" Roy asked looking at Oliver for permission. After Oliver nodded, Roy left the room to make a call.

"We need to have a plan Oliver. Use the element of surprise. But first we need to make sure we know exactly where they are. They could be on either of the coasts but I believe they are probably on the west coast. If anything to mock you and keep you close," Digg said, looking at a map of the US on the computer screen.

"Oh my god, Connor drew pine trees," Felicity muttered to herself, before maniacally starting to type on the keyboard and leaving the rest of the team lost.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked her confused.

Felicity didn't look up from her screen as she hacked into what looked like federal files, "He didn´t draw palm trees, sunny beaches, white sand or anything like that. He drew pine trees and rocks. This means that he is on the North side of the country. That should restrict our search a little bit more."

"Damn, that kid is smart," Digg said with a smile as he patted Felicity's shoulder, only to receive a smile in return from her.

By the time the search was complete they had found about 250 small islands from Alaska to New York. A search this size would take forever. They needed to narrow it down further.

"God, who knew there were so many islands lying around for rich dudes to spend a few millions on," Roy said sarcastically as he reentered the room and looked down at the long list of possible locations for Slade's hideout.

"There are too many places that match Connor's drawing. I need to narrow down the search even more," Felicity said in frustrated tone, while loading another parameter on the search program.

"Maybe we need professional help. I think Roy may be right. It's not cheap to buy or even rent an island. It's a very exclusive kind of purchase. We know the island has a beach made of small rocks, pine trees and a very modern style house. I don´t think we need another computer program, I think we need a realtor," Oliver said, feeling a plan forming in his mind.

"Are you saying you are going to go island hunting, as Oliver Queen, playboy extraordinary?" Digg asked with a small laugh, wondering how this was going to play out.

Oliver let a small smirk grace his face, "I am a billionaire after all. One with excellent taste I may say. No one would wonder why I would like to purchase an island on the north side of the country with a huge and modern style house on it and my own private airstrip. After all, I need a place to have all my private parties and maintain my privacy."

Felicity turned her chair to look at Oliver, "I think that could work. A realtor would know the inner mechanics and know what and where everything is. It might lead to a lot of paper work if we do this, you can´t just purchase an island on your own and in the blink of an eye. But this could really help us narrow down Slade's possible location."

"Guess we're going island shopping in the morning then," Oliver replied with a nod.

"Ok, I don´t know about all of you but I am beat. I'm going to head out because Thea will freak out if she gets up and I'm not there," Roy said, grabbing his red hoodie from the back of one of the chairs, before putting it on.

"Oh, you two are still together. That's nice to hear," Felicity gave Roy a genuine smile.

"Yeah, we've had some rough patches over the years. But even after five years she still keeps me going, keeps me fighting to make sure it's safe out there for her," Roy said to her with a small grin.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Felicity asked as she gestured at the foundry.

"No. Oliver and I think it's best if she just thinks that I work at Verdant as a barman. And that from time to time I get some small jobs as security in different clubs. That way she doesn't wonder why I get home so late and why sometimes she sees blood on my clothes. I may have Mirakuru in me, but she always can tell when I get hurt," Roy finished off as he tucked his hands into his hood pockets.

Felicity placed a hand on his bicep, "I'm glad you have her Roy."

"Me too, I would be lost without her. But well, no more deep heart to heart conversations tonight. Soon we'll be painting each other's toenails while I braid your hair. Night Blondie," he mused before walking up the stairs and out of the foundry.

Digg's voice came from her side, "Yeah, we all need to rest. It's been a stressful few days. So are you still going to stay here and sleep on that old cot or are you going to crash in my guest bedroom?"

"She's going home with me," Oliver answered before she could answer herself.

Felicity sent him a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow in question, "Excuse me? I didn´t knew you were making decisions for me, now."

"No offense Digg, but I'd rather keep an eye on her myself. Besides, I think it's time for you and I to have a talk," Oliver said to Felicity, leaving no room for her to say otherwise.

"If that's what Felicity wants, fine by me," Digg put his suit jacket back on and gave Felicity a look.

"I'd rather stay here Oliver, we can talk after we find Connor," Felicity said annoyed and clearly uncomfortable at being put on the spot. She waved Digg off.

"I don´t think so. After we find him, things will be insane and we won´t be able to really talk, especially about Connor. So you can come with me, we can talk and you can sleep in my guest bedroom. Or I can stay here at the foundry with you. Either way we are going to have that talk," Oliver said with such determination that Felicity felt caged and ready to run. But she knew he was right. They had to discuss a lot of things, especially Connor.

"Fine. But I'm only agreeing so I can use your expensive shower," she huffed, walking towards her cot and collecting her backpack and new clothes.

Digg let out a laugh as he watched his two friends. They couldn't be more blind about each other even if they tried, "Yeah, you do have some pretty amazing water pressure there."

* * *

The ride to Oliver's was spent in silence. He was clearly tense, his jaw was shut tight and his eyes were focused on the road, but he didn't spare Felicity a second glance in the passenger seat. She was also very uncomfortable because for the second time tonight she was stuck in a tight and confined space with the man that she had once loved.

They drove through the heart of Starling City, where the most expensive and exclusive apartments were located, all made of shining steel and glass. They eventually drove down into an underground garage, where he parked the R8 next to a shiny forest green Land Rover Evoque, a grey Porshe Cayman 981 and a black Ducati. She eyed the cars and wondered if she'd ever be used to being surrounded by such lavish things; probably not. He turned off the car and exited without a word. Felicity quickly followed him, not wanting to stay in the car and its uncomfortable silence. They walked side by side towards the elevator. When Oliver pushed the button to the penthouse and typed the code for it she almost laughed out load. Of course Oliver Queen would live in the penthouse, nothing but the best for the city's most desirable bachelor.

The elevator ride was quite fast, but she still had enough time to feel the tension coming from Oliver in waves. It was like he was emitting heat and she was too close to it. The small space felt claustrophobic, and she tried not to look at his reflection in the mirrored walls. She knew if she did she may end up losing it. She knew that their previous kiss was more than pretending. Felicity had felt it in the way his body was pressed against hers, how his lips danced against hers, and how they fit perfectly together. It felt like coming back home.

However she couldn´t afford to have those thoughts, not when they involved Oliver. No, he was dangerous. He had broken her heart once, and she had suffered and survived. This time there was more at stake, she had to think about Connor now. And she couldn´t put her son through the emotional roller coaster that could occur with Oliver.

The sound of the elevator doors opening knocked her back to reality and away from her concerns about Oliver. He walked out first and passed a glass and steel table that sat in the middle of the foyer with a crystal vase filled with Iris's. Right in front of the table stood the big double doors to Oliver's penthouse. He took a key chain from his pockets and opened the double doors. They moved inside the spacious room, and while she looked on in astonishment at the enormity of the place, he typed the alarm code on a side panel.

"Wow, nice place," Felicity said without thought. Even she could admire the modern architecture of the place.

"Thanks," Oliver put his keys in a green stained glass bowl next to the door.

The penthouse was a spacious creation of metal and glass, with wood floors, a high ceiling and a panoramic view of Starling City. The décor was very manly, with a mix of silver and white metals on the windows, a large living room that had long grey couches and black and white side tables and a large entertainment system. The living room was connected into a large open kitchen with dark cabinets and black marble tops, all very sleek and modern. On the same floor there was also a long dining room table that could easily fit ten people, and Felicity idly wondered if Oliver received many guests here. She pondered for a second if Laurel was the one to decorate the place, but every little piece here seemed to reflect Oliver's personality, from the glass coffee table to the couch pillows.

"How long have you been living here?" she asked him, before she could stop herself as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Not long, around six months I guess. I wanted to have a place that was only my own for once, you know?" he replied with a shrug while opening different cabinets in the kitchen.

"It looks good, very you," she threw her hands out to signal the entire apartment.

Oliver opened the fridge and grabbed a small bowl from inside, "Thanks, I guess. Thea was the one that helped me decorate it. It was easier said than done. I hope you don´t mind, but I'm kind of hungry. Do you want me to fix you something too?"

She nodded while pointing at her dress partly covered with a grey hoodie, "Sure, but I really want to have a shower and get off those clothes."

He looked her over while putting the beginnings of a meal down on the counter, "Yeah, let me show you your room."

He led her to the back of the apartment, where a metallic staircase led them to the upper floor. There were three bedrooms there, one was the master bedroom – that belonged to Oliver – a guest bedroom, and a third one that he had converted into his home office. Both had their own adjacent bathrooms and Felicity almost moaned in pleasure at the sight of the bath in the luxurious black and white bathroom of the guest bedroom.

"There are clean towels in the cabinet, and some toiletries in the drawers. Take your time and if you need anything just call me, ok? I'll give you some privacy," Oliver let out quickly before leaving her alone in the monstrous bathroom.

Felicity resisted the urge to crank the faucets and soak herself in the bath. Instead she took a quick shower, washing her hair and cleansing her body of the days troubles. She towel dried her hair and let it go down her back, the natural wet curls flowing freely.

She walked back into the bedroom and changed into a black loose cami and a pair of light grey sleep pants. She opted out of socks, letting her bare feet feel the soft texture of the carpet at her feet. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that this was just Oliver, that she didn´t need to feel so nervous about it. Exiting the room she moved slowly down to the main floor, where Oliver was now placing two plates with what seemed to be some kind of pasta and salad over at the glass coffee table.

"I hope you like leftovers. Chicken pasta and some Caesar salad," he said with a small smile.

"Sure," she replied in a soft voice, looking at his now wet short hair. While she had taken a shower he must have jumped in the shower as well. He was now dressed in a grey tank and loose dark sleep pants, which were dangerously low on his hips. She had never seen him like this before. She liked it.

As she sat down Oliver went over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and some red wine, "I hope you don´t mind, but I really need a glass of wine." She gave him a nod as he poured her a glass and sat down next to her on the couch with his own. She let out a small groan as she sipped the wine. It was too good.

Peering over at the label her eyes widened at the 1968 French Bordeaux, "It's been a while since I have seen or tasted such an expensive wine." This wine surely cost more than some people earned in one month. And here she was drinking it while eating leftovers.

"I know how much you like wine. Besides, it's been a while since I had some company to really enjoy it," he replied after taking a small sip, his tongue licking the remaining drops of wine of his lips.

"Oh," she muttered while placing down her wine and reaching out for her food, not sure what to do with that bit of information. She knew that Oliver and Laurel had ended their relationship the previous year, but she had assumed that there would have been endless women in his bed by now. Men like Oliver just didn´t seem to be alone for a very long time. Deciding she needed to steer clear of that territory because of what happened earlier she decided that all her focus needed to be on the yummy chicken on her plate. They ate for a couple minutes in a pregnant silence before Oliver placed his empty plate down and cleared his throat. She peered over at him curiously as he turned his body to her.

"So about earlier, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I had no right to act like that. I just want you to know that I do care about you. But most of all I respect you too much to justify what happened earlier. So I am sorry. If there had been any other way I wouldn´t have put you in that position," he said, and she was not sure if she understood. She may have been initially mad over how he essentially attacked her with his kisses, but that didn´t mean she hadn´t enjoyed every second of it. But like always, it seemed that she was the only one that had fallen into that pool. So she decided to push those feelings aside, and bury them once again deep inside of her.

"I know and I forgive you. We were both doing our parts to get Connor back. There are no hard feelings," she stated simply, placing her plate on the table and taking another long sip of her glass.

"Good, I just don´t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he told her, while scratching the back of his neck.

"You didn´t," she reassured him while fiddling with the stem of the wine glass.

Oliver gave her a nod, "Well, then I guess that we can move on to more urgent matters, like Connor."

"What about him?" she asked him, clearly confused.

"I want to know him. I want to know everything about him. I want to know when he was born; what his first words where; what his favorite color is; what he likes to play… I want to know all about him," Oliver explained in a penetrating voice that allowed Felicity to see the pain and regret in his eyes, reflecting how much he wished he hadn´t missed the first years of their son's life.

"Well, he was born on a cold and rainy night, on November 11th. Who knew that my child would be a walking and living incarnation _of November Rain_? Axel Rose would be so proud. I am babbling and making no sense again, sorry. Ummm, he came into this world screaming and with a head full of blond hair and big blue eyes. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen," Felicity mused at the memory of her beautiful boy. It was almost instantly destroyed when she remembered how much she had wished that Oliver was by her side during the long hours of labor.

"I have to say he does look like me," Oliver muttered with a small and proud smile, remembering the pictures that he had seen of their son.

"He's got a lot of you besides your good looks. He's got your personality and your lack of patience. He loves to run around, so he is always playing in the park, and no matter how much I ask him to not jump from high places, he still does it. He is smart and caring. He loves to build things with his Legos and adores the color green. He loves to hear stories before bed and to watch cartoons. He's the best thing I've created in my life," Felicity finished off in a shaky voice as her eyes filling with tears. She loved her son and she missed him so much. She felt like she would never be whole again if she didn´t get him back.

"I just can´t wait to meet him," Oliver replied in an equally shaky voice, that showed her how much he actually meant it.

Felicity finished off her wine and gave him a smirk, "I think he'll really like you. After all, you have your own playground in a hidden basement."

Oliver let out a laugh and asked, "Does he know about me? I mean, he knows that he has a father right?" He refilled their wine glasses.

"A few months ago, after he started school, he came home one day with a lot of questions. His teacher had asked the students to draw their families, their mommy's and daddy's. Which I personally think was wrong, because in a family there can be more than one mother or one father; and there are children that are raised by their grandparents or even their older brothers. A school's stance on what parents are, really needs to change," Felicity said in a quick ramble that made Oliver smile.

"Felicity, you're drifting" Oliver sing-songed gently. He had missed this. All of this.

"Sorry. Anyway, he came back home asking why he didn´t have a daddy like his little friends. And I told him that he had a daddy, but that he was far away doing a pretty important job, and one day we would go and visit him," she told Oliver, before taking a long sip of her wine; Oliver's glassy eyes were making her feel extra guilty today.

"And that's all he asked? Didn´t he want to know more about me? About the important job that kept me apart from him?" Oliver asked her, his voice breaking, looking sad at the notion that his own son may reject him.

"He may seem super smart, but he's just a four years old. He just said ok and went to play with his Legos. He knows that he has a father and that was enough for him," Felicity explained, pushing her hair behind her ears and feeling uncomfortable seeing Oliver looking so broken over something that she had caused. She didn´t regret her decision, but she wished that things would have been different in some way, that Oliver hadn´t missed so much of Connor's life.

"I just feel that he doesn't even need a father. He seems to be happy to have just you. He doesn't even know who I am," Oliver finished his glass and poured a third one.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I know this is hard for you to accept, but you've got to believe that I did what I thought was best for all of us. I always planned on you two meeting, I just didn´t think it would be wise for Connor to know that Oliver Queen was his father. I mean, who knows who he might share this information with especially since your face is on TV all the time," she defended, feeling the bitter taste of her words. She didn´t want to apologize for protecting their son, but she also didn´t want to see the sorrow on Oliver's face.

In response Oliver turned his face away from her. The anger and pain was too fresh for him to stare at her beautiful face, "I really want to be mad at you right now. I feel like I've lost so much already. And I fear that the moment we get Connor back you are just going to disappear again. Felicity, I can´t handle that. I won't survive it if I lose you both. You have no idea how much Connor already means to me."

Felicity wanted to reach out and reassure him with her touch but she wasn't sure if it was welcome, "I won´t take him away from you Oliver. You both deserve to know each other. And Connor deserves to have a father, a man that can teach him all the things that you boys like to do, and a father to teach him how to be a good man one day. You are a great man Oliver."

Even with all of Oliver's mistakes, with all the pain he had caused, Oliver was still a great man. He was a good man and he tried his best to make things right. She hoped her son would follow Oliver and become a great man one day too.

"Promise me you will stay with me," Oliver pleaded while turning back to face Felicity, his face a mix of emotions.

"Oliver, please don´t do that," she begged him, not wanting to go back to that emotional and complicated place where Oliver was one of the most important people in her life. It was the same place where everything used to be solely centered around his existence.

"No, Felicity. I need to know that you won´t run. That you will stay with me no matter what happens. That I can be here for you and for our son. That I can take care of both of you. I need to protect my family," he said with such conviction, that even though she wanted to smack his pretty face for acting like a dominant cave man, she couldn't deny that hearing Oliver say these words made her feel warm and wanted inside. She had been fighting alone for so long that she'd almost forgotten how it felt to be safe, to feel that someone else had your back.

The wine made her feel bolder, "I have a life back in Coast City, Oliver. I just can´t drop everything and stay here. I have my company and my apartment. Connor has his friends and his school. I can´t give up on everything I've worked so hard to build in the past five years because you want me too."

"How about us?" Oliver asked her, shocked and a bit scared at the concept of them not being here with him.

Felicity felt her face go red as she placed her empty glass on the table and stood, "There is no us, Oliver! You can come and get Connor on the weekends; you can be in our son's life all that you want. But I can´t go back to the way that things were before." She backed away from him, ready to run away from the room and this conversation.

Oliver quickly reached forward and grasped her hand, preventing her from bolting, "I don´t want things to go back to the way they were before. I lost you back then. I don´t want to lose you again. I won't."

Suddenly he was much closer than she remembered him being two seconds ago. His hands were on her shoulders and his face was a couple inches away from hers, "Please." His hands slid down her arms as his sweet wine tinged breath came over her. He was touching her and her skin was tingling. Their bodies seemed to have gravitated towards the other, and soon she could feel Oliver's heartbeat against her own chest and his breath across her face. And god, Oliver's lips had never looked so tasty before. That's when she realized she was letting her mind run to places that she shouldn't allow. This was too much.

"I think it's time I went to bed. Goodnight Oliver," she said in a husky tone, before pulling away from Oliver and running up to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day she woke up with a dry mouth and a huge headache. She found next to her bed a glass of water and two Advil's. She knew that Oliver had left them for her. After swallowing the pills with a bit of water she flopped down on the bed and thought about what had happened yesterday. She felt bad for leaving him like she did the night before. They were both adults and she was thirty-one years old for God's sake. Letting out a sigh she threw the covers back and began to prepare for the day.

She knew that Oliver was planning on going after the real estate agent, so she decided to take a quick shower. After she was done with that she dried and curled her hair, courtesy of Thea's need to be thorough in the guest bedroom. With her hair let down in loose curls she applied some light make up, with just a hint of pink on her lips. She looked over the dresses that Oliver had purchased for her and found a light grey fitted dress with a deep V-neck; it had sleeves that went to her elbow and the dress stopped right above her knees, it was sophisticated and yet sexy. She paired it with black peep toes, the diamond studs she was already wearing and a black leather handbag.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that she looked good. With a small smile of satisfaction she walked down the stairs to meet Oliver.

Oliver was sitting in the kitchen, dressed impeccably in an expensive and well fitted navy suit with hints of grey. She was surprised to see that in a way they kind of matched. He was taking a sip of what she was hoping to be coffee; she was in desperate need for a cup.

"Please say this is coffee you're drinking, coffee that you'll share?" she groaned out, and walked towards the coffee maker that Oliver had pointed out.

"Good morning to you too, Felicity," he said with a smile barely concealed by his cup of coffee.

Felicity ignored Oliver's sarcastic comment and missed Oliver's look when she let out another groan and threw her head back at the first sip. "God, this tastes good. You always get the good stuff," she mused, delighted over the hot beverage.

"Glad I can please you," he said, looking from her to the morning paper that was on the black marble counter.

"So, did you contact the guy?"

"Yeah, we have an appointment with River Scott in half an hour," Oliver looked at his Rolex.

"Then we need to hurry, I don´t want to be late," she quickly finished off her coffee.

"Please, I think he won´t mind waiting for the billionaire who will spend millions buying an island. Besides you need to eat," he pushed a plate over with a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks," she said, sitting on a stool next to him and eating the muffin.

"I hope you don´t mind acting like my Executive Assistant one more time," he told her later on as they exited the apartment.

"It'll be like riding a bike," she teased with a small smile.

* * *

They opted to take Oliver's grey Porsche Cayman 981, another sports car for the playboy billionaire facet. River Scott's office was not too far from Oliver's penthouse and they arrived there in no time. They parked the car in front of another enormous glass building, even higher than the one Oliver lived in, at the commercial heart of the city. They went up to the 35th floor, where a petite brunette woman received them at the door.

"Good morning Mr. Queen," she shook his hand before opening the office doors.

"Morning, I'm here to see River Scott," Oliver gave her another one of his charming smiles while Felicity followed him quietly. Apparently Executive Assistants were of no consequence to the brunette.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Scott will receive you in a minute," she said, while walking back to her desk to let the real estate agent know that they had arrived.

Not even a minute later River Scott appeared through double glass doors. He was a 35-year-old man, with slicked black hair and a big smile, the kind that only the really confident salesman had. He was dressed impeccably in a clearly expensive grey suit. He came over and quickly introduced himself to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, its such an honor to finally meet you," he said, giving him a firm handshake.

"Mr. Scott," Oliver's playboy persona was firmly in place.

"Please, come to my office. Lana, why don´t you offer something to drink to Mr. Queen's assistant while she waits here," River Scott said, while beckoning Oliver towards his office.

"Actually, I would rather have my assistant with me. She is better with the details of my needs than I am myself sometimes," Oliver said with a smirk, receiving a small smile from Scott.

"Of course, please come in," he gestured for Felicity to follow them as well.

Mr. Scott's office was spacious with a breathtaking view of the city, decorated with modern furniture, all in platinum and white. They sat on white leather chairs in front of a glass table, while River Scott comfortably sat in his own large chair.

"So Mr. Queen, how can I be of service today?" he asked with a big smile.

"I have been thinking about purchasing my own land outside of Starling City. Somewhere I can have my privacy and not be disturbed by the paparazzi or the crazy line of women that wait for me at my house or at Queen Consolidated. A place where I can take my yacht or my private jet. I like exclusivity and I am willing to pay for it," Oliver could see Scott's eyes shine at the idea of making such a sale.

"Oh, well we have excellent properties in the Hamptons or Virginia that fill that description," Scott replied, typing away on his computer and bringing up multiple properties on the large monitor to the left of them.

"I was thinking something more private and exclusive. Far away from prying eyes. An island perhaps," Oliver mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"An island Mr. Queen? I'm sure that after what you've been though, you wouldn´t want that," River Scott said in an unsure tone.

"Well, it was many years ago. I think a private island would be a perfect getaway," Oliver said offhandedly as if it was no big deal.

Mr. Scott nodded before clicking away once more on his computer, "Of course. Well we have some private islands in the Bahamas and in Florida that I think could be exactly what you're looking for. All white beaches and warm clear water. A piece of paradise."

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, giving her the go ahead to take over, "Actually Mr. Queen, was thinking something closer to home, probably on the north side of the country. He was thinking something with rocks and no sandy beaches. He would like a place that has some pine trees with a house with a more modern architecture. Also let's not forget a place to build a dock or a private airstrip. Mr. Queen wants something different, that he can use any time he wants to get away from the madness of the city."

Mr. Scott nodded and put in the specifics, "Well, that's very particular. Let me take a look."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look. They both felt like if there was a man that could find Slade's island that would be River Scott.

"Well, I did have an island like that."

"Did?" they both asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Let's see if we can find you something else," Mr. Scott said.

Oliver sat up straight and tried to not to look over at the tense Felicity, "If you don't mind could you tell me about it?"

Mr. Scott nodded without hesitation and brought up the specifics, "The Allan Island in Washington state, it is a 292 acre private island SW of the City of Anacortes near Skyline Marina between Burrows Bay and Rosario Strait. Accessible by private plane, boat, or float plane with a partial breakwater and dock plus a grass airstrip. It also has a spectacular Frank Lloyd Wright-designed house as its crowning jewel. The house is placed in the exact location chosen by Wright in 1959, when he designed it. The main residence is 5,000-square feet and has decks totaling an additional 2,000-square feet, including the largest cantilever deck ever designed by Wright. All woodwork was custom-built to Wright's specifications from African mahogany. Fully air-conditioned, with all modern conveniences. 6 wood-burning fireplaces. Incredible views from every room. It's one of the most exclusive islands out there." River Scott showed them different pictures of the house. This could be it. This could be where Connor was.

"I love Wright. He is my favorite architect of all time. It's perfect," Oliver said enthusiastically, trying to play his part, while Felicity sat tensely looking at the pictures of the island on screen. He knew what she was thinking.

It was a perfect match. It had the same rock filled beach with tall pine trees that went for miles and the house that was built in the middle of rock and wood, with the ocean touching the bottom rocks closest to the beach. Connor had done the island justice with the drawing he had left. This time Slade would not see them coming, this time there would be no turning back. They would get their son back.

"But like I said Mr. Queen, the propriety was bought three months ago for twenty million dollars. Unfortunately there isn't another island like that on the west coast. But there is a very promising island closer to New York City. It also has a house created by Wright. It's a real beauty," River Scott reassured them, not noticing how tense the two people in front of him were.

"Mr. Queen, I am sorry but your next appointment will be in half an hour. We need to go if we plan on getting to the restaurant on time," Felicity said, looking down at her tablet as if she was looking at his schedule for the day.

Oliver gave her a nod and stood from his chair, "Of course. See Mr. Scott, this is why I keep my assistant with me all of the time. I would be lost without her. Felicity will call to set up another appointment. I really would like to see that propriety in New York."

"Of course," Mr. Scott shook Oliver's hand and bid them goodbye.

* * *

They drove back to Oliver's penthouse while Felicity manically typed away on her tablet, downloading files about the Allan Islands – from its geographic position, to its weather forecast and satellites frames – she was unstoppable. They quickly moved up to the apartment. Felicity spent the entire ride up collecting data and sending it to the Foundry mainframe.

When they got inside she went to start the walk to her room, "I just need a few minutes to change my clothes and then we can go get that son of a bitch."

"Wait a second? You think we are just going to go jump on a boat and go after Slade?" Oliver asked her, shocked. He would have thought that she would have sat down and planned everything before jumping the gun, like he would.

"Actually I was thinking about the QC private plane, but yes! The island is not ridiculously far from here. We can get there in two hours from a boat or one hour by plane. I don´t care how, but we need to go," Felicity said evenly.

"We can´t just jump and go. We need to plan this, discuss what the best approach for invading a highly armed and secure fortress would be. There may be traps, bombs, and God only knows what else. We need to focus and think it through first," Oliver said, receiving a death glare from Felicity.

Felicity threw her hands up, clearly upset, "Great, now Captain Impulsive decides to stop and think before acting on it? We are talking about our son here! Only God knows what Slade is doing with him! He may be brainwashing Connor! Brainwashing, think about it Oliver! We need to go and save him. We need to do it now."

He matched her tone and took a step closer to her, "Listen to yourself Felicity! What you want to do is very dangerous! One wrong step and everything can fall apart. We need to plan a safe way to extract Connor from the island. There are too many factors that you are not considering, you need to stop and think."

"I just can´t sit here and wait another minute while Slade has my son. It's been more than a week Oliver! What do you think it may do to Connor?" she shouted at him.

"Listen, I want him back as much as you do. He is my son too. But we need to be rational here," Oliver reassured.

"God, you are a father for like 10 seconds and you think you know all the answers? Guess what Oliver? You have no idea what it is to actually see your child being taken away from you. You have no idea what I have been though," she threw her things on the armchair in frustration. Oliver felt his blood boil at the comments. He understood that she was frustrated but she'd gone too far.

"And whose fault is that? You decided on your own to take off when you were pregnant! I could have been there for both of you! I could've been there for my son. I could've been a part of his life. I care about him as much as you do!" Oliver shouted back at her, tired of being told that he didn't know what it felt like to lose someone. He felt the same pains she did, why couldn´t she see that?

"Don´t you dare say that to me! I went through hell because of you Oliver!" she felt anger take control of her, as her cheeks flushed.

"Stop blaming me for everything that went wrong in your life and start admitting that you have as much fault in this as I do," he shouted back.

The slap came hard and quick. Oliver felt it's sting on his right cheek, his breathing was coming in pants at all the yelling and his eyes darkened in anger. This is what it came down to after years apart. But it was much more than that; he had spent years pushing all of those feelings away, pretending he was fine. He couldn't live like that anymore. He was tired of pretending.

She tried to storm past him but he held her there. His large hands were holding her arms so tight that she felt him imprinting her skin. He looked down at her. His dark blue eyes felt like they were piercing right through her. His jaw was tense and she could feel the storm between them still brewing. He surprised her when he said in a breathy voice, "I'm done pretending."

She moved before him. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and her mouth connected with his soft lips. He was shocked at first and didn´t move. Felicity pushed her lips harder against Oliver's, her body against his, their breathing hard and heavy.

"Oliver?" she said as she pulled back an inch. Maybe she had read it wrong in between all the anger and yelling.

Her voice seemed to break him out of whatever spell he was under. He quickly recovered and placed his hands on her waist, pushing her body against his larger one. He plunged into her mouth, their tongues dancing against each other and trying to dominate the other; trying to feast off each other's moans and passion. Hands moved over each other's bodies, touching and coming together like an old lovers embrace.

Felicity pushed Oliver´s suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall down on the floor, before pulling up his dress shirt. He moaned against her mouth, the feel of her nails running over his abdomen. The mixture of pain and pleasure was sending shivers down his spine.

His hands moved down her narrow waist to her ass. He cupped her round mounds, pushing her hips against his; creating a delicious friction that made both their bodies tremble with lust. She felt like she couldn´t breathe. The atmosphere felt thick, and her body was heating up.

Oliver found one of his favorite spots on Felicity's body, the pale skin of her neck, and started peppering it with small kisses and bites. From the column of her neck, down to her collarbone, his tongue and lips tasted every inch of her skin.

Their lips found their way to each other once more and Oliver ran his hands down her body and over the tight fabric of her dress. When he reached the hem he pushed it up, the material pooling at her waist. He then grabbed her by the hips and her legs found themselves around his hips, her core pushing against his very hard erection.

He moved them around the room and towards the nearest couch. He laid her down on it, his hard body flush against hers. Felicity's legs kept him locked over her, his body moving in sync with hers, the friction making her toes curl. She dug her heels into his ass and let out a moan.

She felt his hands move up her body and stop at her breasts, his calloused fingers finding her sensitive nipples. Her pushed the fabric of her V-neck aside, uncovering pale and hot skin. Oliver had touched her like no other. She had missed this. Oliver made her body light on fire and she knew he could feel it too.

His lips left hers and replaced his talent fingers on her breast. He licked and kissed, gave small nips, and then sucked what he could of her large breasts into his hot mouth. He moaned as he ran the flat of his tongue over her peaks, his dick pressing even harder against her pussy, making her moan his name out load. She pushed his head deeper onto her breast, squirming under the delicious weight of his body.

Her hands went to the front of his white shirt, her nails digging on his defined abs, down to the deep v of his hips. She quickly moved to his zipper, lowering it and letting her hands feel him over the damp fabric of his boxers. She rubbed him though the fabric, making Oliver keen against her chest. Keeping his mouth on her breasts, his hands found their way between their bodies and down to her aching center.

She felt the damp material being pulled to the side. Oliver fingers found there way to her oversensitive clit, circling the bud around and receiving moans from Felicity.

She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him away from her. Oliver moved away from her confused, but before he could ask her what was wrong she pushed him into a sitting position and jumped into his lap. She nipped his stubbled jaw, his soft stubble caressing her skin; before moving to the side of his neck, nipping and licking it.

Oliver moved his hands to her hips, touching her bare thighs, up to her wet core. She quickly moved her hands down to his chest, ripping his shirt open, the small buttons of his shirt flying all over the place. This was need. They both needed this. She kissed her way down from his neck to his chest, nipping his right nipple.

"Fuck," Oliver said in a thick voice, the tension was getting too much.

"This time, we do it my way," she whispered in a husky voice against his lips, her hands moving to his hard cock. She pumped him three times before grabbing his hand and making him hold the material of her panties to the side. She positioned him at her entrance. Without hesitation she sank down on him, making them both moan. She was tight and wet, and she needed a few seconds to get used to the deep penetration.

"You feel too fucking good Felicity," he moaned, his head falling back to the couch.

In response she began to move slowly on his length, letting her tight cunt get used to his size. It had been five years since she had felt something inside of her that wasn't battery operated. And this time it would go her way. She would bring this man to her knees. Oliver's hand held up her dress as she placed her hands on Oliver's thighs and used them as leverage to move up and down on his cock.

Her body started moving faster, up and down, taking him deeper at every move of her hips. Oliver pushed his body to meet hers. The rhythm became frantic as they both lost themselves in each other. The pleasure was like nothing that he had felt in years and they both pulled each other closer with each downward thrust.

He was hitting spots inside of her that she didn´t knew that existed, and she wanted more, she needed more. So she moved even faster, going deeper, making their skin slap against one another every time Oliver bottomed out. Their bodies were covered in sweat. She could feel the fire building inside of her, getting ready to explode. It was longer overdue.

"Felicity!" Oliver moaned, his eyes closed, his jaw tense. His hand came up to grip her ass as he thrust up into her while his other hand held her panties to the side. He kneaded her ass and held it so tight he feared he would bruise it. But she didn't seem to mind as held tight to him. All that she wanted was to feel him inside of her forever.

"Don´t stop Oliver," she moaned against the skin of his neck, her nails digging into his thighs, her pussy clenching around his cock. She was almost there. They both were.

Removing the hand gripping her ass he moved over her clit. The extra stimulus was exactly what she needed, and soon she was clenching all around him. Her walls began to clench around him, making him moan out loud.

"Oliver!" she screamed out in a breathy voice, her mind washed over with pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a runaway train.

He keeps meeting her thrusts, three, four, five times and then he spilled his seed inside her womb while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Fuck, Felicity!" he shouted, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, as his orgasm rolled over him. He leaned forward to bury his face in her throat as her hands came around his shoulders to hold him close. He gave shallow thrusts as she convulsed all over his cock, milking him dry and making both of their releases last much longer.

* * *

They sat there unmoving for what felt like forever as they caught their breath. He was now laid against the couch with her on top of him, her head resting against his sweaty chest.

With the heat of passion gone, Felicity realized exactly what she had done and how far she had gone once more. She berated herself as Oliver ran a gentle hand down her back. She wasn´t a kid controlled by hormones anymore, she should have known better than returning to this place with him.

Oliver felt her body tense and he knew that she was getting ready to run again.

"Please, don´t run away again," Oliver softly muttered.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that ran the last time," she said in a bitter tone as she pulled away from him and moved her clothes back into place to cover her naked skin.

"And it was one of my biggest mistakes. I spent the last five years regretting it," he replied calmly, trying to make her look at him.

"And what exactly did you regret? Sleeping with me? Leaving me cold and alone? Or saying it was all a mistake?" she angrily asked, feeling like a fool and preparing for him to confirm that it would end the same way again.

He tried to reach out and touch her face, but she pulled away from him, "I shouldn´t have left or said it was a mistake. I wanted it to happen five years ago, just like I wanted it to happen now. You know I care about you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," she turned her face from him as she got back to her feet and lowered her dress to once more cover her thighs. She feared what he would find when he looked in her eyes.

Oliver stood as well, while fixing himself up, "I know I was a dick; but I wasn´t ready to admit how much I needed you back then."

"So what are you saying Oliver? That you are ready right now? That it took you five years to grown up and finally see me?" she questioned him, mad at him but most of all, mad at herself for giving into her bodies wishes again.

"I am saying that I feel something for you. I have always felt something for you. Don´t even try to deny it, I know you feel it too! This connection that we have? It's so much more than sexual chemistry," Oliver growled at her, frustrated to finally have her back in his arms only to feel like he was losing her again.

"There is no connection Oliver! We had some crazy unresolved sexual tension, and guess what? We scratched that inch! This here was another itch. We share a child and that is it," she exclaimed loudly as she took a step back from him.

"Don´t say that! Please, don't say that! We both know that there is something between us! You can deny it all you want, but we both know how good we are together," Oliver reasoned with her while touching her arm only for her to push him away.

They were both interrupted from what would most definitely be a heated argument by heavy knocks at the front door.

"Aren´t you going to get that?" Felicity asked him, crossing her arms over her chest, done with this discussion.

"It can wait! This is more important," Oliver said, not wanting to let her slip between his fingers again.

"We are done," she said, walking away from him. She needed to get out of there.

"No we are not," Oliver followed after her. He didn't want to let her go.

"Yes we are," she protested, opening the front door to create a distraction for Oliver, only to find a very familiar face behind it.

"Is this a bad time?" a leather clad Sara asked, holding a duffle bag.

"It's freaking perfect," Felicity answered, looking at the face of the woman that had held Oliver's heart in the past.

She left the door open and walked towards the stairs not leaving anytime for Oliver to follow her. In no time she was in her room. Closing the door behind her she pressed her back against it and tried to forget about all that had happened.

Downstairs at the front door Sara stayed outside, unsure at what to say or do when presented with a bare chested Oliver covered with scratches and love bites.

"Hi," she said to him with a wave of her hand.

"Hi," he replied, opening the door for her to come in.

"What's going on Ollie?" she asked him, clearly confused.

"Sara, I need your help," his eyes looked back from the direction that Felicity had disappeared, "I need your help to save my son." He didn't acknowledge the shocked gasp Sara let out.

He knew he was a screw up, he knew that some part of Felicity would never forgive him for what he had made her go through all those years ago. But he wouldn´t give up on her. No, he would make things right again. He would bring his family back together and nothing would get in his way.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this super long chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	9. Radioactive

_**Chapter 9 – Radioactive**_

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for the support. Without you guys, I would probably ha**__**ve**__** giv**__**en**__** up on this, and nothing brings me more joy than writing. So thank you!**_

_**I want to thank my beta for working so hard and taking her time to make this story better. I really appreciate your help, hun!**_

_**As always, the link for this chapter Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust__  
__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust__  
__I'm breathing in the chemicals__  
__I'm breaking in, and shaping up__  
__Then checking out on the prison bus__  
__This is it, the apocalypse, whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones__  
__Enough to make my systems blow__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive__  
__Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Time seemed to stand still as the words left Oliver's mouth. Sara stood there frozen, the shock clear on her features, like she was trying to process the information that Oliver had just __given__ her. It couldn't be true, could it? _

_"What are you talking about? The last time I checked you didn't ha__ve__ a kid__,__" Sara sa__id__, throwing the duffel bag on the floor, and crossing her arms in a tense posture._

_"I only found out a few days ago myself__,__" Oliver sa__id__, feeling all the tension coming back up._

_"Who is the mother__?__" Sara ask__ed__ him in a questionable tone, probably thinking that it was some random woman __who__ had slept with Oliver and now claimed that there was a Queen heir._

_"It's Felicity__,__" he sa__id__, before moving towards the bar area where he kept his drinks. He power__ed__ himself a large shot of scotch and then__,__ in a long gulp__,__ drank the entire glass._

_"Felicity? As in Felicity Smoak__?__" Sara ask__ed,__ shocked with the revelation._

_"Yes__,__" he sa__id__, letting the bitter taste of the scotch wash over his tongue._

_"When did that happened? Wait a minute, is that why you are looking like this and smelling like sex? Did you just fuck her? How long __has__ this __been __going on?" Sara ask__ed__ pointing to his ripped dress shirt and the scratches on his chest and abs, not hiding the indignation __i__n her voice, because the Felicity that she remember had a small crush on Oliver, but didn't seem to ha__ve__ the guts to pursu__e__ a relationship with him._

_"Listen__,__ it doesn't matter! Slade took my son, and I need your help to get him back__,__" Oliver shout__ed__, not wanting to be interrogated by Sara about his relationship with Felicity; after all, it was none of her business._

_"Oh God! Ollie, I am so sorry. Are you ok__ay__?" she sa__id__, the pity clear __i__n her voice. But Oliver didn't want her pity__.__H__e wanted her abilities._

_"No, but I will be when we get my son back__,__" Oliver sa__id__ firmly, all his intentions clear __i__n his voice tone._

_"Ollie, this is Slade we are talking about! You have to face the possibility that your son is already dead__,__" Sara sa__id__ to him, but she __was__ wrong, she __didn't__ know Slade like he __did__; she __didn't__ get how much Slade hate__d__ him and just how far he would go to punish him for Shado's death. Slade wouldn´t kill Connor, no, he would drag Oliver with madness over wondering how his child was, and to know that Slade would raise him as his own son, no__,__ that would be his true revenge. Oliver couldn´t let that happen, even if it cost his own life, he __w__ould bring Connor back to Felicity's arms._

_"He is not, Slade made sure that I would know this. We got leads and now we know where he is hiding my son. And I will get him back, with or without your help__,__" Oliver sa__id__ in a cold tone, not caring enough about Sara__'s__ personal feelings over his life choices._

_"Are you sure that __it's__ not Slade playing mind tricks on you? I just can't see this story having a happy ending. You must prepare yourself for the worst__,__" she sa__id__, looking like the old Sara – The Canary from the League of Assassins – not Sara his friend._

_"I will take my chances! But I will not let my son __stay __in the hands of that maniac. So are you in or not?" Oliver ask__ed__ her one final time._

_"Yes! I told you before, I __will__ always be here for you and the team. I will always be here when you need me to__,__" she sa__id__, trying __not __to start another argument with him._

_"Good. We will leave in a few hours. I have to make a few calls and then we will head to the foundry. Make yourself at home__,__" he sa__id__ shortly, looking at her duffle bag lying on the floor. He really hoped that Sara was not planning on staying here, he did not ha__ve__ the time to deal with one of the Lance sister__'s__ dramas, and she and Laurel were the biggest drama queens he had ever met. All that he wanted was to bring his family back together, and Sara__'s__ presence __i__n his apartment was not helping with Felicity doubts, but he would deal with that after he __shot__ an arrow though Slade's heart._

* * *

_Felicity felt dirty after watching Sara's eyes look at her from head to toe, from her wrinkled dress, to her tangled mess__y__ hair, to the hickey on her neck and to her puffy lips. Sara was a smart girl, and she __had __probably figured out that she and Oliver had just had sex, and deep down__,__ it gave Felicity some deep satisfaction over the fact. She __had __always felt t__hreatened__ by the beautiful blond__e__ that dressed in leather and fought bad guys, but right now, she felt like her own hero. And maybe it was childish to feel this way, but she didn't care, for once__,__ she was the one to get exactly what she wanted. So even though she __might__ feel a little dirty over the astonished and incredulous look she received from Sara, she still went to have her shower with a smile on her face._

_Ok__ay__, so she was feeling guilty over having incredible sex and then enjoying the shock over Sara's face, when her son was still on Slade's hands. But for the first time since all this madness started, she felt deep down that Oliver would get Connor back, she knew that they would all be ok__ay__, that he would be the one to save the day._

_So when she walked back down to the main room, showered and dressed in green cargo pants, boots and a black tank, the last thing she expected was to find Sara sat on the kitchen counter eating what seemed to be mac and cheese._

_"Feeling at home I see__,__" Felicity sa__id__ with sarcasm, as Sara sat there eating while not wearing any shoes._

_"I left on the first flight from Gotham, I was hungry__,__" she sa__id__ with a shrug._

_"I heard that you had moved from Starling City, but I didn't know you went to the Bat city__,__" Felicity sa__id__, grabbing a glass of juice and a chicken sandwich that she saw __i__n Oliver's fridge._

_"Yeah, I thought that Batman __might__ enjoy some of my help. But deep down he doesn't play well with others__,__" Sara sa__id__ with a sarcastic smile._

_"I wonder if that is a thing for all superheroes or __if it's__ just for those who are billionaires__,__" Felicity sa__id__ to herself, wondering if Sara knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne – after all, all his toys came from the Science Division from Wayne Enterprise – it wasn't so hard to put two and two together when you actually pay attention to the details. _

_"Yeah, I guess that Bruce and Ollie ha__ve__ more in common than we may think__,__" Sara said, taking another bite from her plate._

_"How did you __find__ out__?__" Felicity ask__ed__ her with curiosity._

_"I dated someone that knew him; that worked very close__ly with__ him__,__" Sara sa__id__, looking somehow lost in a bittersweet memory._

_"Are you going to say that you dated Commissioner Gordon? I didn't __know__ you were in to older __men,__" Felicity ask__ed__ her__,__ astonished, wondering how could Sara __could __date a cop older than her own father._

_"Actually__,__ her name is Barbara__,__" Sara sa__id__ with a small smile._

_"Oh__,__" she sa__id__, her mouth forming a small 'o' over the statement; it was good to know that Sara seemed to be back to dating women, but as far as she knew__,__ she also started sleeping with Oliver the same night that Nyssa, her former lover, had released her of her oath to the League of Assassins. So__, it__ probably that didn't mean much to her, she probably liked the variety._

_"Yeah, we were together for a while, but you know how we vigilantes have difficult__y__ in keeping a healthy relationship__,__" Sara sa__id__ with a sad smile, before taking another piece of mac and cheese._

_"I am sorry__,__" __was__ the only thing that Felicity sa__id__, before eating a bite from her own food._

_"__It's__ ok__ay__, it was probably for the best__,__" Sara sa__id__, pushing her fork around her plate, not eating any more. She looked slightly uncomfortable, like she really wanted to say something._

_Sara looked back and forth between her food and Felicity's face, before she finally said what she wanted to__, __"Hum, I need to ask you something, but I don't know exactly how__…__ without sounding like a bitch"._

_"Just ask what__'s__ on your mind__,__" Felicity sa__id__, knowing exactly what Sara would ask._

_"Oliver said you two have a son; but I never heard of it till now. How old is he__?__" Sara ask__ed__ with caution._

_"He will be five in November__,__" Felicity sa__id__, taking another sip of her drink._

_"Oh, I didn't know he was that big__,__" Sara sa__id__, pushing her fork around the cold food, not looking at Felicity._

_"He didn´t cheat on you__,__ if that's what you are wondering__,__" Felicity sa__id__, annoyed to have to explain this to Sara._

_"I am not, __it's__ just that, exactly when did __it__ happen__?__" Sara __asked__, probably trying to put the pieces together, to make sense __of__ something that had no logic__al__ explanation. Felicity's steamy night with Oliver was not something that she had planned, it just happened._

_"It was before you came back to Starling City. It was only one time and it actually didn't mean anything, it was just angry sex. But from that one night__,__ I got pregnant__,__" Felicity sa__id__, before taking a small bite of her sandwich, trying to stay fed even if she was not hungry at all._

_"So, you were already pregnant when Ollie and I got together__?__" Sara sa__id__, some relie__f__ clear on her face._

_"Yeap__,__" Felicity sa__id__, finishing her lunch._

_"Why didn't you __say__ anything? If I knew__,__ I would not ha__ve__ got together with him__,__" Sara sa__id__, her voice filled with something that look__ed__ like regret._

_"I didn't __know__ at the time you two started dating; I was two months pregnant when I found it out about the baby. Besides, what good would it do? I didn't want to force something on Oliver. You two seemed to be serious and I knew a baby was the last thing that Oliver needed __i__n his life__,__" Felicity sa__id__, remembering how heartbroken she __had been__ five years ago._

_"I just feel that I got in the way of you two having a family. If I could__,__ I would do things different__ly__, I am not a home wrecker, I hope you know that__,__" Sara sa__id__, and even if Oliver cheated on Laurel with her before the island, she wouldn't do anything that could rip a family apart._

_"It really doesn't matter, it's __i__n the past. The only thing that matters is getting my son back__,__" Felicity sa__id__._

_"Ollie told me about Slade. I am so sorry, I __wouldn't__ wish this even for my worst enemy. But I promise I will help you guys get him back__,__" Sara sa__id__ truly._

_"Thank you. That's more than I can ask __of __you__,__" Felicity sa__id__, before pushing her loose hair into a long braid._

_"I guess I will let my dad know I am back in town. Oliver said we should head to the foundry as soon as he is finished with his phone calls. I will be right back__,__" Sara sa__id__, grabbing her cell phone and walking towards the balcony._

* * *

_"Hey, are you ok__ay?__" Oliver ask__ed__ Felicity, walking to the kitchen, dressed in dark jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and his classic leather jacket._

_"I just want to get __it over with,__" Felicity sa__id__, walking away from the kitchen counter._

_"Listen, about what happened earlier__…__" Oliver started to say, but Felicity stop__ped__ him before it __could__ go further._

_"I know what you are going to say, but right now I can't focus on that. I need to keep my mind on getting Connor back. So please, just don't say it__,__" Felicity __said__, making Oliver look __torn__ apart._

_"I just want you to know that I don't regret it. But you are right, we should focus on getting our son back. But promise me we are going to talk about it__?__" Oliver sa__id__, softly touching the skin of her elbow._

_"Oliver__,__" she sa__id__, not sure how to react __to__ that._

_"Please, I know I made a lot of mistakes and I have to live with them. But please, this time around, let me make things right__,__" Oliver sa__id__, his eyes begging her to accept it._

_"We can talk after it__,__" she softly sa__id__._

_"Thank you__,__" he sa__id__, softly kissing her knuckles._

_"Hum sorry; but are we ready to go?" Sara ask__ed,__ walking back to the kitchen, looking uncomfortable to be interrupting their intimae moment._

_"Yes, we are ready__,__" Felicity sa__id__, grabbing her green parka coat that was laying on an armchair ._

* * *

_Oliver drove them to the foundry, the air inside of his Land Rover was __thick__ with tension, and the two women seemed to __be__ uncomfortable to __be sitting__ next to each other. Thinking back, it probably was also kind of uncomfortable __for__ Felicity all those years ago, after all__,__ she was already pregnant by the time he and Sara had gotten back together; and things after it only seemed to get harder, till one day she packed her bags and left. Looking back, he probably should ha__ve__ realized that hooking up with Sara would be a really dick move, but at the time__,__ he thought he was making the right choice. __I__n his mind, being apart from Felicity was the only thing that would keep her safe, but now he questioned himself if he had acted differently, if he had follow__ed__ his heart__'s__ true desires, would Felicity ha__ve__ stayed? Would they ha__ve__ built a family and a life together? Would he be able to keep his family safe? _

_They walked to the lair to find Digg and Roy looking over blueprints, satellite images and weather forecasts._

_"__Long__ time__,__ no see__,__" Sara sa__id__, giving a small hug to both Roy and Diggle._

_"Good to see you__,__ Sara__,__" Diggle sa__id__, while looking at Felicity, seeing the tension roll on her shoulders._

_"So I guess this means you will help us get Little Hood back__?__" Roy sa__id__, and even though he was the one __who__ called Sara, he wasn't sure what her reaction to hear that Oliver had a kid would be. He liked her, she was a great asset to the team; but he knew she had a bit of a temper, and the last thing they needed was another drama because of who screw__ed__ Oliver._

_"Yeah, after all__,__ I can't let you three silly men go after Slade by yourself__,__" Sara sa__id__ with a smirk._

_"The four of us__,__ you mean__,__" Felicity sa__id__, receiving an evil glare from Oliver._

_"I wasn't sure if you would be out in the field__,__" Sara sa__id__ firmly._

_"It's my son we are talking about! Of course I will be there. Don't even think about saying otherwise__,__ Oliver__,__" she sa__id__, looking at a very frustrated Oliver._

_"Don´t worry__,__ Blondie, we got your back__,__" Roy sa__id__, putting a friendly hand on Felicity's shoulder._

_"Good, it will be nice to have another girl out there to balance all this testosterone__,__" Sara sa__id__, trying to break the tension._

_"I appreciate your help__,__ Sara__,__" Oliver sarcastically sa__id__, looking up from the blueprints to face her with a glare._

_"Don't start__,__ Oliver__,__" Felicity sa__id__, not wanting to hear his pseudo overprotective crap. She had been taking care of herself for years. She may not ha__ve__ Mirakuru __i__n her system, or b__een__ trained by the military, or by a ninja or a league of assassins, but she still could kick ass. All of those Krav Maga classes would pay off. _

_"Yeah, so how exactly do you guys plan to save Ollie's kid__?__" Sara ask__ed__, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the images of an island._

_"Slade ha__s__ been hiding __o__n a private island __i__n Washington State. The island is far enough __from__ the continent that no one will question what is going on there, but close enough so he can go back and forth with no difficulties. We know that he has a yacht and also a private plane at his disposal__,__" Roy sa__id__, pointing at the different footage on the computer screens._

_"We got some satellite images of the island and Lyla got us some heat images of the house for the past 48 hours. I believe there are around 30 soldiers with Slade. Ten of them patrol the beach and the forest. The rest stay at a close perimeter __to__ the house__,__" Digg sa__id__, pointing at the heat images._

_"They probably have their own mainframe and security system. I believe they probably use some short wave radios so no one can get on their communication. Unfortunately I can't try to hack __in__to their security system from this distance; I can only try to access it from the island. He probably hired a very good hacker to create a tight firewall on it. At least that's what I would do__,__" Felicity sa__id__, trying to figure it out a way to make their security system useless._

_"Slade would have tight surveillance on both the house and the island perimeter. Maybe even some kind of radar to control the boats going next to it. He may set traps on it to__ make it__ difficult __for __anyone to breach the perimeter__,__" Oliver sa__id__, running a hand over his stubble, the tiredness clear on his voice._

_"So he made the island his own fortress?" Sara __asked__ them, worry clear on her face._

_"That's what it seems; that island is probably the place that he feel__s__ the safest on the planet__,__" Oliver sa__id__, his voice void of emotion._

_"Great. It will be a piece of cake__,__" Sara sa__id__ with sarcasm._

_"But he is not expecting us! We have this __i__n our favor and we need to use it. He won't see us coming__!__" Roy sa__id__, trying to show that all hope was not lost._

_"We don't know how long he will stay there! The A.R.G.U.S satellite images showed that he has been stationed on the island for the past few days, but if he believes that we know where he is hidden__,__ he will escape. This is our only shot__,__" Digg point__ed__ out._

_"So what are we waiting for? Let's end this son of a bitch once __and __for all__,__" Sara sa__id__ with determination._

* * *

_They decided to use different forms of transportation to get to the island and then to get the hell out of there after they found Connor. They took a commercial fishing boat so they could get as close to as possible to the island, without revealing their presence there. When they were about two miles from it, they took a small safety boat in __the__ hopes that if Slade__'s__ soldiers had some form of radar it would not pick up their signal. They got on the south side of the beach, the farthest from the house, but also the one that seemed to be less patrolled__,__ since there were only rocks and pine trees for miles. _

_They walked out of the boat in silence. Sara, Roy and Oliver were all suit__ed__ up, each one caring their own __chosen__ armory. Felicity and Diggle were behind the__m__; she __carrying__ her Taser and a Glock 9mm gun and h__e__ with a much bigger M16. They walked through the rock__y__ path, silently moving, staying undetected._

_They took a longer and yet safer path towards the house, with Oliver and Digg checking the perimeter for traps or bombs, avoiding each one of them. Farther from the south rock beach__,__ they found guards securing the perimeter, and Oliver and Sara used very strong tranquilizing darts to get rid of the guards. When they reached one mile to the house site, Felicity picked up a signal of Slade's network. She then inserted a Trojan virus __onto__ their system._

_"The virus is on; their cameras will be on __a__ loop for the next one hour. After it__,__ the system will reboot and all cameras will be active again__,__" Felicity sa__id__, looking __at__ her micro military computer._

_"We have our time frame. Let's go__,__" Oliver sa__id__. _

_The closer they got to the house, __the __more guards they found, so they decided to move to plan B – a huge distraction – provided by Roy shooting an explosive arrow towards one of the boats down __in__ the docks._

_The explosion was big, blowing two small speedboats. The pieces of it __flew__ all around the dock and __in__to the open sea. The disturbance __drew__ the attention of ten guards __who__ were securing the first line of perimeter around the main house; they ran from the large wood balcony towards the fire, trying to see what the fire was about and to __seize__ any __threats__, leaving the first perimeter unprotected._

_They divided in__to__ two fronts of attack: Oliver, Felicity and Digg would use a side entrance __along__ the long porch, while Roy and Sara would climb from the bottom of the rock formation of the base of the house, __which__ led to the bedrooms__'__ private terrace. It was the more likely spot for Connor to be held, and the plan was clear, the one who found the little boy first should protect him and their main mission was to extract him from the island._

_Oliver made a sign to Diggle to stop moving, watching as three heavy armed guards walked from a long corridor to the front porch. Oliver moved quickly, using the guards__'__ distraction to come behind them and knock __them __both unconscious. They took their bodies and hid them __i__n a side closet. They kept moving between shadows and closed doors, moving quickly and without leaving a trace; but when five soldiers spotted them, they had to fall back and hide behind the rock pillars in the large mainroom._

_"Stay here__,__" Oliver sa__id__ to Felicity, while walking from their hidden place to shoot his arrows __at__ Slade's soldiers. _

_The gunfire would alert the rest of the soldiers to their position, and while Felicity knew deep down that she should stay put, she couldn't stay there and let Oliver and Digg risk themselves. She took the handgun that Digg had given to her and shot in the direction of the soldiers, hitting walls and furniture, but then finally hitting one __i__n the shoulder. She recharged her gun, her hands trembling, her breathing heavy and the adrenalin running free __i__n her body._

_Sara and Roy came bursting through the windows, attacking the remaining soldiers, arrows and gunshots were flying through the open space. The soldiers kept coming, and she could hear the groans of pain, the sounds of tearing flesh and bodies crashing one against the other. But she __stayed__ there__,__ hidden__,__ because that's what she always had done. That was what Oliver wanted her to do. But she wasn't that fragile little girl anymore. So she ran from her hidden spot, and she ran through the mass of bodies that were battling one against the other._

_Roy was fighting against four soldiers, and while they were all stronger than average men, each one of them was being throw__n__ against the __walls__, knocked unconscious on the floor. She saw Digg shooting with the M16 at different spots, running from one side to the other, trying to hit as many soldiers as he could, while avoiding being hit by the heavy-armed mercenar__ies__. _

_Oliver and Sara were fighting side by side, and while they were both deadly fighters, they weren't bulletproof and when Oliver was shot __i__n the shoulder she almost screamed. Sara used her boo-staff to break the shooter's arm, but before she could react another soldier was aiming at her head; Felicity didn't know how she did it, but she took her gun and shot __in__ the soldier__'s__ direction. He fell on the floor, his knee torn and bleeding, and Sara quickly finished him off, silently thanking Felicity for having her back. _

_The soldiers kept coming towards them, like an endless army, and while all her friends were fighting they couldn't move pass that point. But Felicity knew the blueprints of __the__ house; she knew they were close to where Connor __was __probably locked __up__. She looked at the battle and made a decision. She ran in the direction of the hall and when a soldier tried to grab her as she ran past him. She moved quickly, using her small size and his weight against him, so she could defend herself. She __threw__ the soldier on the floor, and used her __Taser__ to bring him to unconscious. She kept running __in__ the direction that led to the main bedrooms, only to find two more soldiers there. _

_She moved quickly, hitting one __i__n the knee, and then __i__n the face, making him cry in pain and fall down, while she __Tasered__ him, and when the second tried to shoot her, she used the other soldier__'s__ body as a shield. She took her gun to shoot __in__ his direction, but before she could put her finger on the trigger a lonely arrow __flew__ on his direction, hitting him square __i__n the chest. She looked back and saw Roy fighting a new group of soldiers, and she could see his silent permission for her to run and go find Connor._

_She ran as fast as she could, trying one door after the other, but they were all empty rooms filled with guns and military gear; supplies and bed quarters for the soldiers. She walked to the farthest side of the large hall and opened the last door._

_The room was different from all the others, it was painted in light blue, with a soft rug over the cold wood__en__ floors, a small bed and child__ren's__ toys were covering the floor. Between Legos, small cars and stuffed animals, she could see crayons and __drawings__hung__ on the bedroom walls._

_"Oh__,__ finally, we were waiting for you__,__ Ms. Smoak__,__" a raspy voice said from the other side of the room._

_Felicity turned around, and __i__n the farthest corner of the room, next to a huge window__,__ sat Connor and Slade Wilson._

_"Oh God__,__" Felicity sa__id__, watching her son smile at her._

_"Mommy__!__" Connor sa__id__, running towards her direction._

_"Oh__,__ honey__,__" she sa__id__, hugging him, smelling his short hair and closing her eyes; the tears were silently spilling, the relief __of __see__ing__ her son was overwhelming._

_"Come here__,__ mommy, Mr. Wilson is teaching me a game__,__" Connor sa__id__, pulling Felicity by the hand, towards where Slade __was__ sitting on the floor, next to a chessboard._

_Slade __sat__ there smiling, dressed in khakis and a blue shirt, like he was just another man and not a __cold-hearted__ killer. She looked down at the board between them, the pieces were moved, and it seemed that they had been playing for a while._

_"See__,__ Connor, I told you that Mommy was coming to join us__,__" Slade sa__id__ with small smile, while running his large hand over Connor's short hair in a soft caress._

_"Yes, now she can play with us__!__" Connor sa__id__ excitedly, sitting in front of the board and making Felicity sit next to him._

_"Oh__,__ yeah, now she can play__,__" Slade sa__id__ with a sinister smile._

_"What do you want__?__" Felicity sa__id__, pushing Connor's little body over her lap, using her arms to protect her son the most that she could._

_"The same thing I__'ve__ always wanted__,__ Ms. Smoak. The end of this story has already been written, but __it's__ how __we__ will get there that is interesting__,__" Slade sa__id__, moving the chess pieces around the board, while Connor moved his also._

_"Please__,__ just let us go__,__" __s__he whisper__ed__, trying one last time to beg to the last human part that Slade still had __i__n him._

_"Connor, what did I do here__?__" Slade ask__ed__ him, asking about the strategic moves __i__n chess._

_"You moved your players, you took your Bishop and your Knight to attack__,__" Connor sa__id__, trying to understand the plays that Slade had done._

_"And what did you do__?__" Slade ask__ed__ him with a small smile._

_"I took out your __Pawns__, but I also los__t__ my Rooks__,__" Connor sa__id__, moving his own pieces._

_"But that's what the __Pawns__ are all about; we sacrifice them to get to the most important piece of the game__,__" Slade sa__id__ to him, moving his own pieces._

_"The King__?__" Connor ask__ed__ uncertain__ly__._

_"No, The Queen. __She__ is the most powerful piece in the game of chess__,__" Slade sa__id__ with a small smile, making Felicity shiver __at__ what he was implying._

_"But why__?__" Connor ask__ed,__ confused._

_"Because she can kill the King. Checkmate__,__" Slade sa__id__, taking out the White King piece with a move from his Black Queen, and winning the game in a small endgame move._

_"Oh, I don't like losing__,__" Connor sa__id__ with a pout, making Slade laugh softly._

_"This was your first time__,__ kid. You did well. But it's time for your bath. Go__,__ you and I can have dinner with your mom. And brush behind your little ears__!__" Slade sa__id__ to Connor, while tickling him, making the little __boy__ laugh and run to the private bathroom._

_Felicity __sat__ frozen on her spot on the floor, too shocked to move after seeing the interaction between her son and Slade. They had been together for only a week and yet Slade seemed to have __won__ a spot __i__n Connor's heart._

_"Why are you doing this__?__" Felicity ask__ed__, now that Connor __was__ not here to hear the answer._

_"I thought I was pretty clear of my intentions before__,__" Slade sa__id__ to her, while putting the chess pieces away._

_"But why? Why are you pretending to care about my son? Why are you doing all of this if you just plan to kill all of us__?__" Felicity ask__ed__ him, the fear and anger mixed __i__n her voice._

_"I have no intention__s__of__ kill__ing__ you or the boy. I was honest when I said I really liked him, he is a remarkable child, it's been years since I had such good company. He reminds me of my son Joe when he was at that age__,__" Slade sa__id__, walking from the floor to sit __i__n the armchair next to the windows._

_"Then why lure me __on__ all those insane chases? Why d__id__ you make me believe he was dead!?" __s__he ask__ed__ him angrily, trying to make sense o__f__ Slade's madness._

_"It was never about you personally__,__ Ms. Smoak, it was all about Oliver and the lesson that he must learn__,__" Slade sa__id__, pushing away the wrinkles __i__n his crossed pant legs._

_"All of this just to punish Oliver__?__" she sa__id__, still discredited._

_"If I just had taken you and Connor away, he probably wouldn't ha__ve__ reacted the way he had. I had to make sure that you would go after him, that he would feel every lost on the way, the pain and the despair. That he would remember how it was to love you. Just so he would lose you again__,__" Slade sa__id__ calmly._

_"You have no idea what you are talking about. Oliver doesn't love me, we were friends that had one night together. It was a mistake. If you are looking for the one he loved, you should go for __those__ whose last name is Lance__,__" Felicity sa__id__, the bitterness clear __i__n her tone._

_"Oh__,__ you really have no idea__,__ do you? You are just like her__.__T__hat is why he avoids getting closer to you. He's afraid he's going to taint you just like he did with Shado. You want advice? Don't let him ever get close to you; but I can see that you two already acquainted __with__ one __another__ again__,__" Slade sa__id__, like he knew exactly what had been happening between her and Oliver __i__n the last few days._

_"So this is about revenge; you say you don't want to kill me, but I don't believe you__,__" Felicity sa__id__._

_"On the contra__ry,__ my dear. Only one man will die tonight. It can be easy and quick or he can suffer like he never ha__s__ before. But it you __will be__ the one to choose his fate__,__" Slade sa__id__._

_"I will never choose to kill Oliver__,__" Felicity sa__id__, walking towards Slade__'s__ direction._

_"But he shall die. He can die alone or the rest of your fellowship can die too. He can die quickly and painless__ly__, or he can be executed in front of his own son. But this will end tonight__,__" Slade sa__id__, the deep tone __i__n his voice revealing his true intentions._

_"You are right, this ends tonight__,__" Felicity heard Oliver saying from the door._

_"Oliver, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here__,__" Slade sa__id__, getting up from his chair._

_"This is between the two of us__,__ Slade. Let them go__,__" Oliver sa__id__ to him, an arrow pointed __in__ his direction._

_"Oh__,__ kid, do you really think that? Do you really think that I would let go __of the fact __that you killed the woman that I love__d__? That you are the reason that I am who I am? That you took everything away from me__!__" Slade shout__ed__ at him, making Felicity back away from him in fear._

_"It's been ten years__,__ Slade, you have to let it go__,__" Oliver sa__id__ to him._

_"Tell me this when I kill both your son and the woman you love. Then we will see if you can just let __it go!__" Slade shout__ed__ back at him._

_"Felicity, run__!__" Oliver shout__ed__ at her, shooting the first arrow __in__ Slade__'s__ direction._

* * *

_The moment the arrow was about to hit Slade, he moved, easily avoiding being hit. He ran towards Oliver__'s__ direction, hitting him __i__n the face, while Oliver stumbled with the force of the punch. Slade kicked in the stomach, making Oliver fly to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, his bow flying away from his reach._

_"You always forget who __taught__ you how to fight, kid__,__" Slade sa__id__, kicking Oliver__,__ this time __i__n the ribs._

_"And you always forget that I__'ve__ outgrow__n__ you__,__" Oliver sa__id__, sinking a small knife __i__n__to__ Slade's foot, making him hiss in pain._

_Oliver saw__,__ through the glass window__,__ Felicity running on the porch while carrying Connor, and the sight of his son made Oliver__'s__ body fill with power, because for the first time in a really long time, he really had a big reason to live._

_"I__'ve__ got to say you did got better taste in women over the years__,__" Slade said, attacking Oliver again with multiple kicks and punches, some Oliver deflected and other__s__ hit him, creating endless points of pain __i__n his aching body._

_"And you got slower__,__" Oliver said, hitting Slade __i__n the ribs, before kicking him hard __i__n the stomach._

_Slade __was __angered __by__ the comment, and grabbed Oliver through his leather vest, throwing him __against__ the glass window and towards the wood__en__ balcony that went all __the way around__ the backside of the house._

_"There will be nothing that will give me bigger pleasure than kill__ing__ you__,__" Slade sa__id__, endless__ly__ hitting Oliver, making blood __pour__ over his face._

_"Good thing then that he didn't come alone__,__" Roy sa__id__, before hitting Slade __i__n the face, making him spit blood._

_"I see you still have your boy sidekick__,__" Slade sa__id__, the disgust clear __i__n his voice._

_"And __you're still__ an obsessed, psychotic old man__!__" Roy sa__id__, before engaging in a full fight with Slade._

_Roy had got__ten__ stronger and more controlled over the years; having Mirakuru __i__n him now was an asset and not a curse. He __had __got__ten__ skilled in fighting techniques while training with both Oliver and Digg, and even though sometimes he lost his focus, he __would __always __have__ Oliver's back. They were a team, a family, they were everything that Slade Wilson would never ha__ve__._

_Oliver got up from the floor, __finding it__ difficul to breath, probably because he had broken ribs; his right leg was hurt and his head was pounding, he had glass cuts over his face and he felt his eye aching. But he was still alive. He watched Roy and Slade exchange punch__es__ and kicks, till Slade took a small knife from somewhere hidden and carved it __i__n__to__ Roy's collarbone. _

_"Roy__!__" Oliver screamed, running __as__ fast __as__ he could with his hurt leg._

_Slade stood there, watching as Roy fell down __to__ the floor, blood coming out of his wound. But before he could finish Roy off, Oliver grabbed his bow and shot an arrow at him, hitting him on the back of his shoulder._

_"Don't you__ ever__ get tired of trying and failing of kill me__?__" Slade ask__ed__ him, __while __removing the arrow from his body._

_"I can always try__,__" Oliver sa__id__, watching as Slade's hands started to tremble._

_"Poison__,__" Slade sa__id__, before falling down on__to__ his knees._

_Oliver grabbed Roy, sustaining most of his weight, while taking him away from Slade as fast as he could._

_"Roy is hurt; is Connor safe__?__" Oliver asked over the __comms__._

_"He is with me, we are moving to the extract point__,__" Felicity sa__id__ over it._

_"I will get to you__,__ Oliver__,__" Digg sa__id__ on the line._

_"Sara__,__ go with Felicity__,__" Oliver sa__id__, using all his force to keep moving._

_"On my way__,__" Sara sa__id__, over the sound of fighting._

_Oliver kept walking, listening to the final sounds of gunfire, till Diggle appeared out of nowhere to help him carry Roy._

_"The chopper is on __its__ way__,__" Digg sa__id__, grabbing Roy's other arm, sharing the weight of him with Oliver._

_"Roy, stay with us__,__" Oliver sa__id__, watching as Roy __pailed__._

_"He is losing a lot of blood__,__" Digg sa__id__, watching as the wound on Roy__'s__ collarbone kept leaking._

_"He missed an artery, he got lucky__,__" Oliver sa__id__, moving them far away from the house and towards the rock and grass path._

* * *

_Felicity __ran__ while carrying Connor to the meeting point, it was back on the farther side of the island, on a grass field. They had planned __for__ a chopper to go down on the large field and to take them away from this hellish island. She had heard over the __comms__ that Oliver had fought Slade and that Roy was hurt. She had been the first one to fle__e__ the scene, and while she was carrying a child in her arms, she reached the meeting point quickly._

_"Mommy, why are we running__?__" Connor asked her, his little arms and legs tightly holding on__to__ her body._

_"We are going back home__,__ sweetie__,__" Felicity said, reaching the grass field, finally slowly her __rhythm__._

_"I thought this was home now__,__" Connor said__,__ confused._

_"No, we have a home. Don't you remember__?__" Felicity ask__ed,__ concerned if Slade had done some mind trick on her son._

_"I do remember, but I like it here, Mr. Wilson plays with me a lot__,__" Connor sa__id__, playing with the ends of her braided hair._

_"Mr. Wilson__. D__id he hurt you__?__" Felicity ask__ed__ him, while finding a small rock formation to hide behind._

_"No, he is my friend__,__ mommy. He said that if I wanted, he could be my daddy__,__" Connor sa__id__, touching the soft grass with his small hands._

_"Connor, you do have a daddy! Remember that I told you he was away doing an important job? Guess what, now we can go meet him__,__" Felicity sa__id__, trying __to be__ disconcer__ted__at__ listening __to __Connor__'s__ words._

_"When__?__" he ask__ed__ her, looking at her with his big baby blue eyes, filled with such innocence that __it __almost made her sob._

_"Soon, probably tomorrow__,__ ok__ay?__? But first we need to get out of here. So that's __what's__ going to happen: a big chopper will come get us, and we will fly on it, together with some of mommy's friends__,__" she sa__id__, running her hands over Connor's short blond hair._

_"Ok__ay,__" he sa__id__, sitting on her lap, his head touching her chest._

_"I missed you__,__" she sa__id__, kissing the top of his head, finally being able to breath._

_"I missed you too__,__ mommy__,__" he sa__id__, his voice tired and his eyes almost falling shut._

_Twenty minutes passed and Felicity feared that something might ha__ve__ happened, when she saw Oliver and Digg carrying an unconscious Roy._

_"Oh God, stay hidden__,__ Connor. Mommy need__s__ to help those men__,__" Felicity said, before running towards their direction._

_"What happened__?__" Felicity ask__ed__, watching as Digg press__ed__ Roy's wound._

_"Slade got him. He need__s__ to __be __take__n__ to a hospital__,__" Oliver sa__id__, laying Roy down, while hissing in pain._

_"Oliver__,__ you are hurt__,__" __s__he sa__id__, touching the bruises on his face._

_"I will survive. Where is Connor__?__" __h__e ask__ed__ her, __frantically__ looking for the little boy._

_"He is hiding __behind__ that rock__,__" Felicity point__ed__, and Oliver __could__ see the small head filled with blond hair._

_"Thank God__,__" he sa__id__, letting go __of __a deep breath._

_The sound of the chopper arriving made them all look up to the night sky, the lights were a dead giveaway and it quickly landed on the island. _

_"We __have__ to move__,__" Digg said, carrying Roy with Oliver toward the chopper._

_"Go get our son and let's get the hell out of here__!__" Oliver sa__id__._

_"Ok__ay!__" Felicity sa__id__, running towards where Connor was hiding._

_"Sara, where are you__?__" Oliver asked over the comms._

_"I got to some last soldiers, I will be there shortly__,__" she sa__id__ back, her voice heavy, showing that she was running._

_"Hurry, our transportation just arrived__,__" he sa__id__, helping Digg to get Roy inside the helicopter. "I will get Felicity and Connor__,__" Oliver sa__id__, walking out of the helicopter._

_He was running when he saw Slade moving towards them, a sick look on his face._

_"No__!__" Oliver screamed, running as fast as he could, his legs burning and the rocks on the __ground__ hurting his feet._

_He ran as fast as he could, and as he watched Felicity carrying Connor __i__n her arms, he saw Slade raising his gun __i__n their direction._

_He jumped._

_Time __stopped__._

_There was nothing but silence and darkness._

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you all think!**_

_**And remember, this is a**__**n**__** Olicity HEA story! There will be a Happy Ending!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**PoisonAngelMuse**_


	10. Drive

**Demons Chapter 10 – Drive**

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for the support. Without you guys, I would probably have given up on this, and nothing brings me more joy than writing. So thank you!**_

_**I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, for working so hard and taking her time to make this story better. I really appreciated your help hun!**_

_**As always, the link for this chapters Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Oh get me right, all it takes is starry nights__  
__I want my eyes to see these lights__  
__Hold hold hold on hold hold on__  
__But when it comes it goes__  
__I am on my knees__  
__Oh forgive me__  
__Get me right, look at these seagulls in the air__  
__They seem to yell just like we care__  
__Hold hold hold on hold hold on__  
__But when it comes it goes__  
__I am on my knees__  
__Oh forgive me__Drive, I got my head on aright__  
__I got my people strapped tight__  
__I got my head on aright__  
__Oh oh oh oh__  
__I, I got my head on aright__  
__I got my people strapped tight__  
__I got my head on aright__  
__Oh oh oh oh_

Oliver'spained scream was what made Felicity turn and look in his direction. She saw as the blood started to run down his green leather vest, his body unmoving, laid out on the grass. She screamed, sheltering Connor the best she could with her own body, watching as arrows and bullets flew through the night sky. She heard Sara screaming, Slade's laughing and Digg shouting.

She thought that that would be the end of it; Slade would kill all of them, and that there would be nothing they could do to stop him.

But while she saw Oliver's broken body on the grass, she also saw Sara sending many poisoned arrows through the air, one went through Slade's chest and the other practically into his neck, while Diggle ran and shot in his direction. She heard grunts and saw Sara's own blood run down her leather jacket; Diggle was laid out with his back to a tree trunk and Slade had fallen onto his knees. It was all moving and happening so fast. She couldn´t say who had taken the last shot, but between screams and groans, she saw Slade's dark smile fading as his bleeding body crumpled to the ground. He stumbled and began making his way to the edge of the clearing. She tightened her hold on Connor as she realized Slade was trying to escape. It couldn't happen.

As he reached the edge of the clearing he came to the small bridge that covered the rock encrusted ravine that led to the grass field. He swayed and tumbled over. He rolled into the ravine, his body leaving an angry splat on each rock until his body splashed into the water beneath it. Distantly she heard Diggle screaming for her to get up and run towards the helicopter, but she couldn´t move, all she could do was stare at Oliver's unmoving body and hear their son small cries.

"Felicity, we got to go," Diggle said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off the floor. She hadn't even realized she had fallen to her knees.

"We need to get Oliver," she pleaded, the tears pooling in her blue eyes.

"Sara, take her and Connor to the chopper!" Digg called out, pushing Felicity towards Sara.

"But he's hurt!" Felicity pressed Connor closer to her chest.

"We need to keep you safe. Digg and I will get Ollie. Let's go," Sara said when she approached her, pushing Felicity and Connor towards the large black helicopter.

Felicity looked back, watching as Digg seemed to check Oliver's pulse, his face morphing into a mixture of relief and worry. She knew that he was really hurt, she knew he may be in critical condition; but she couldn´t lose hope that he would be ok. He would be.

Sara opened the metal door of the helicopter, and Felicity saw Roy laid down in a medical stretcher, with Lyla pressing gauze on his neck wound.

"Lyla," Felicity said in relief, climbing into the helicopter, taking Connor with her.

"Felicity, I need your help. Can you put your hand on here? We need to put pressure on his wound," Lyla asked her, watching as Sara ran towards where Digg was trying to carry Oliver on his own.

"Oh God," Felicity let out, watching as the white gauze under her hands turned red. How could things have gotten to this point?

As Lyla grabbed more gauze she pulled out a large sweatshirt and came over to a shaken up Connor, "Hey, can you be a brave little boy for your mom?"

"Yes," he said, between tears and small hiccups.

She pulled the sweatshirt over his head, "Ok, we are going to go soon ok? Just sit here and be a good boy." The warmth of the sweatshirt seemed to calm down Connor, as he stopped crying and wrapped the cloth snuggly against his body. Felicity gave Lyla a grateful look as they continued to work on Roy.

Diggle and Sara brought Oliver to the helicopter, he was bleeding and unmoving, and for a second Felicity let the fear get a hold on her; silent tears started falling down her face.

"He was shot in the chest. He's lost a lot of blood, but he's still alive. We need to get him as fast as we can to a hospital," Digg said quickly as they loaded him up, moving to the co-pilot seat, while Lyla started the helicopter.

"Seattle is twenty minutes from here," Lyla called out, while patching in a call to the hospital line to let them know that two patients in critical condition would be in, in a few minutes.

"How is Roy?" Digg asked Felicity.

"His pulse is weak, but the bleeding seems to have stopped," she looked down at both Roy and Oliver. She had her hands pressed down on his wound while Sara held hers over Oliver's.

"They will be fine," Sara reassured a broken Felicity.

"It's my fault," she whispered in a shaking voice, peering down at the blood all over her hands.

"It's Slade's fault, and no one else, here let me take this. The bleeding seems to have stopped for Roy. Go sit with your son," Sara gently pulled the bloody gaze from Felicity's hand. Felicity turned around and took in a scared Connor.

"Come here kiddo," Felicity came to sit with him, hugging Connor to her chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat against her chest.

"Those are your friends mommy?" Connor asked her, while hugging her tight, "They're hurt."

"Yes baby, those are my friends. And don't worry. They'll be ok. We'll be ok," she gently rocked him, thanking God for having such a remarkable team of people with her.

* * *

It had been three hours since the emergency team had taken Oliver and Roy. Back at the helicopter they had removed both their leather suits, dressing them quickly in jeans and a simple undershirt, which were immediately covered in blood. Digg came up with a cover story that Roy and Oliver were out in Seattle, when they had ended up getting into a fight. Roy had called Digg to ask for help before he lost consciousness. When he found them both bleeding in a park, he called for help and the Queen name was enough to end any and all questions.

The only problem was that the staff didn´t want to let Felicity anywhere near Oliver, so she lied and said she was his girlfriend. Which Diggle confirmed, as Oliver Queen's bodyguard. So now she stood there, in a private suite of the Seattle Grace Hospital; Connor sleeping on the small couch that was in the room. She and Digg were waiting for news about Roy and Oliver's conditions.

"If something bad had happened, they would have let us know, right?" Felicity nervously asked.

"I'm sure they would. But…Oliver was shot in the chest Felicity, he's probably still in surgery," Digg reasoned, running a hand over his tired face.

Felicity wiped the tears from her face as guilt reared its ugly head again, "I'm so sorry Digg, this is all my fault."

"You did nothing wrong. Oliver knew the risks and he gladly went to rescue Connor. He will be fine. We have to stay hopeful," Digg put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just can´t stop thinking that Connor may never know his father, after all," she replied bitterly.

"We both know that Oliver Queen would never get taken down that easily," Digg told her as the room door opened and two figures that Felicity didn´t think she would ever see again appeared right in front of them.

"Where is he?" a tearful Moira Queen said as she made her way inside.

" Mrs. Queen," Digg got up from the armchair next to Felicity.

" Mr. Diggle, what has happened to my son?" her eyes focused in on Digg.

"And where's Roy?" Thea asked, tears falling down her pale face, her dark mascara staining her cheeks.

"They're both in surgery. They got into a fight and they were both hurt. But the doctors haven't informed us of their condition yet," Digg answered, watching as Moira's face seemed to pale as she looked at the sleeping child, laying down on the small couch.

"What were they doing in Seattle?" Thea asked him, not noticing her mother's disconcerted look.

"They were visiting a friend," Digg said quickly, annoyed with himself for not thinking that the hospital would contact Oliver's family; they weren´t ready for that.

"A friend?" Moira could not take her eyes of Connor.

"Yes, they were visiting me," Felicity chimed in while getting up from the armchair, trying to do damage control.

"Don´t I know you? It's Felicity, right? " Thea asked her.

"Yes, I worked at Queen Consolidated a few years ago," Felicity watched as both Thea and Moira seemed to put together the pieces.

"Ms. Smoak, I didn´t think we would meet again," Moira said politely, even though the last time she and Felicity exchanged words, they left a bitter taste in both of them.

"Indeed Mrs. Queen," Felicity replied drily.

"I guess that the reason why my son was visiting you was pretty obvious," Moira let out a huge breath, while watching Connor sleep peacefully.

"I suppose it is," Felicity retorted, not denying what Moira was implying.

"Am I missing something here?" a confused Thea looked between them.

"Ms. Smoak had Oliver's child," Moira answered, a spark of happiness in her eyes as she looked at Connor.

"Oh my God," Thea exclaimed, turning to look at Connor.

"Oliver had come to Seattle to meet them," Digg said, confirming their cover story.

"When did he find out? I'm guessing that he didn´t know at the time you left the company?" Moira inquired.

"He didn´t, and neither did I. When I found out, I was working at Wayne Enterprise's, and I had a good life. So did Oliver. I didn´t think he wanted the responsibility of a child and I didn't want to involve my son in the madness that was his life at the time," Felicity simply replied, trying to justify her actions in their cover story.

"He had a right to know; we all had," Thea protested. She hated lies, as they did nothing but tear families and people apart.

"I never intended to keep them apart. It just wasn't the right time," Felicity finished, too tired to try to make up a story.

A knock on the door ended the conversation for the moment, as a doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Queen, I am Dr. Avery," the surgeon said, shaking hands with both Moira and Thea.

"How is my son?" Moira asked him.

"He and Mr. Harper are both out of surgery. They had a lot of lacerations, bruises and cuts. Mr. Queen was also shot in the chest. The bullet almost hit his heart, but it missed it by a few inches. He was very lucky. He's in the ICU for now, in critical condition. If he makes it through the night, his chances of survival will be higher," the doctor explained, every word seeming to make Moira more inconsolable.

"And my fiancé?" Thea asked, her voice shaking.

"He had a really deep cut on his neck, next to his collarbone. But thankfully it missed the carotid artery. He lost a lot of blood but is stable, you can see him if you like," the doctor said.

"Thank you, Dr. Avery," the relief was clear in Thea's voice.

"I will come talk to you if there are any changes in Mr. Queen's condition. But it may take a while, so I'd prepare myself for a wait. Maybe even rest a little," the doctor finished off before leaving the room.

"I'm going see Roy. Will you be ok?" Thea asked her shaking mother.

"I will be fine, you go check on your fiancé," Moira answered, drying her tears with a small handkerchief.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," Thea told her mother, before leaving the room.

" Mr. Diggle, could you please let me speak privately with Ms. Smoak?" Moira requested almost immediately. He gave Felicity a glance. Digg clearly didn´t want to move out the room, but he knew that saying no to Moira Queen at the moment was going to be a real problem. A nod from Felicity helped him relax. He left the room.

* * *

"What's his name?" Moira asked, while sitting in the armchair that was previously occupied by Digg.

"Connor," Felicity said, watching as her son slept on.

"That's a strong name, I like it," Moira softly commented.

"Thank you," Felicity replied, not sure what to do, but sitting back in the armchair nonetheless.

"He is beautiful. He looks just like Oliver did when he was little. He's around five, I assume?" Moira held no grudge in her tone, only curiosity.

"He will be five in November," she whispered; secretly relieved at the moment to have her son back.

"I am sorry for what I said to you when you came to talk to me about Thea's paternity. I was in a bad place at the time and I know that doesn't justify my actions. But at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. You are a mother now. You can relate on how we would do anything to keep our children safe," Moira said as she fiddled with her engagement and wedding ring on her finger.

"I guess I can now. I did lie to Oliver also. I thought I was protecting my son, but now I wonder if I made the right choice," Felicity said, feeling the weight of her decision of leaving and the possibility of Oliver not making it; Connor never knowing his father.

"But something made you tell Oliver the truth. I guess you are planning on letting my son into Connor's life?"

"Yes, I always planned it."

"If you don´t mind me asking, why now? What is so different now from all those years ago?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think we are different people now, from what we were then. Besides, Connor started preschool, and with it, came a lot of questions. It was the first time he asked me why he didn´t have a father when all the other children seemed to have one or two. I didn´t want to take this from him. Besides, I felt like it was the right time for Oliver to be a part of his life. And I hope he will be," Felicity said, the tears pooling in her blue eyes. She wished the cover story they were using was the absolute truth; that Slade had never played a part.

"If there's one thing I am sure about my son, is that he is strong. And now more than ever he has a reason to live. He will be ok. He has to be," Moira reassured, her own voice showing her own fears of losing Oliver.

"I'm sorry," Felicity said, not even knowing why she was apologizing.

"Don´t be, instead I would like to know more about my grandson, if that's alright with you?" Moira said with a warm smile, taking one of Felicity hands in her own. The touch surprised her but she couldn't help take comfort in the touch and grip her hand in return. The two mothers had carried secrets to protect their children and they knew exactly how hard it could be to live with them.

* * *

The next day Digg was feeling agitated with the lack of news. So far he knew that Oliver had survived the night, and even though he was still in the ICU, his prognosis was seen as promising. Roy on the other hand, was feeling much better. So far Thea had not left his bedside and couldn't stop talking about anything and everything. So when he saw Thea heading to the cafeteria, he quickly moved into his room. He opened the door, taking in Roy as he lay there on the bed, and even though he couldn´t see the bruises and cuts – that had since then healed – he saw the large bandage on his neck.

"Roy, how are you man?" Digg asked, carefully saying from the door. He didn´t want to scare Roy and have his ass kicked because of it.

"Digg?" Roy turned his head in Digg's direction, slowly opening his eyes.

"Good to have you back," Digg answered, moving to the armchair next to the bed.

"Damn, I guess I got hurt worse than I was expected," Roy said as he touched his neck.

"Yeah, but I guess that in two days it will be gone," Digg mused, pointing at his neck wound.

"Crap, we need to find a way to get rid of those tests results and all the blood tests they may have done while I was out. I need to get out of here before they see how fast I heal," Roy said rapidly, the concern clear on his features.

"Felicity and I already took care of that. Apparently all the tests and data are online on their mainframe. And someone accidently deleted your blood sample results and records," Digg replied with a small wicked smile.

"Thanks man," he let out a sigh and relaxed back into the pillows.

"I think you may be released tonight, or tomorrow morning. Thea has been driving all the nurses crazy around here," Digg said, remembering how protective Thea was and how she elected to never leave Roy's side during his stay.

"Good," Roy said, his voice dry and tired.

"But…Oliver was shot," the weight in Digg's voice let Roy know it was pretty bad.

"Slade?" Roy asked, but already knowing the answer.

"He was about to shoot Felicity or Connor, we're not sure. But Oliver jumped in front of them, and took a bullet in the chest," Diggle ran a hand over his face.

"Oliver is alive? What happened to Slade?" Roy asked, feeling the weight of Digg's words, his heart monitor jumping as his heartbeat increased.

"He's alive, critical but alive," Digg reassured, but before he could continue a nurse came rushing into Roy's room.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave. His blood pressure and heartbeat have spiked again. He needs to rest," the nurse said in a chastising voice before showing Digg the door.

"I will come up to check on you later," Digg said as he retreated towards the door.

"Wait, what about the kid? Is he ok?" Roy asked, feeling agitated.

"He's fine, he is with his mother and grandmother right now. Rest now," Digg said, before disappearing through the door. All the while Roy wondered how the fuck would Blondie deal with the rest of the Queen family.

* * *

Felicity woke up with Connor softly singing the tunes of a Disney movie. After her encounter with Moira the night before, Connor, Digg and herself went to a hotel close to the hospital. She had felt overexerted yesterday, both physically and emotionally. It also felt good to sleep with her son in her arms again. Except her arms were empty right now. Opening her eyes she saw that the other bed was empty, which meant that Digg probably had already left to go check up on Oliver.

"Morning mommy," Connor said, getting up from the floor and running up to the bed to give Felicity a morning kiss.

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" Felicity asked, watching her son bouncing up and down.

"I am good, Mr. Diggle ate breakfast with me," he said to her with a bright smile.

"Has he been gone long?" Felicity asked, not exactly sure what time it was.

"It was before _Let it go_ had started," he answered, looking back at the TV that was playing Frozen.

"Not long then. Why didn´t you wake me up? You know you are too young to stay up by yourself," she said gently, feeling irresponsible for sleeping while her small son was awake, alone, in a strange city.

"I wasn´t alone mommy," he pointed to the bathroom door. It opened to reveal Sara Lance.

"Good morning," she said as she entered the room.

"Morning," Felicity replied, getting up from the bed.

"Hey Connor, why don´t we order some breakfast for your mom while she get's dressed? If that's ok with you mom of course?" Sara asked as she peered over at Felicity. Felicity gave her a nod and Sara extending her hand for Connor to grab.

"Do you want pancakes mommy? Or toast? Or scramble eggs? We can get anything in here!" Connor told her excitedly.

"How about some eggs and toast. Ohhh and coffee. Please don´t forget the coffee," she pleaded Sara.

"Promise I won't forget the coffee. Come on kiddo," Sara said, taking Connor to the small living room that was attached to the bedroom.

"I won´t take long," Felicity called out to them as they moved to the living room.

"Don´t worry and take your time. There is a bag with some clean clothes and your glasses in the bathroom. I thought you may need them," Sara called back.

Felicity showered quickly, and changed into the clothes that Sara had brought for her, mentally thanking her for bringing her spare glasses. Crying last night with no contact solution had ruined her contact lenses. She put back on her boots and walked to the living room, where Frozen was now playing once more. Connor was busy watching it so Felicity sat down to eat. Sara had ordered her coffee, scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. Felicity took a long sip of her coffee while Sara quietly drank her own orange juice.

"Thank you." Felicity said as she tucked in.

"For what?" Sara asked her confused.

"For helping me get my son back; you of all people didn´t have to help. But you did anyway, and I will never be able to repay you for it. So thank you," Felicity said, letting go of all the hurt that the other blond had caused in her life – even if unintentional – five years ago Felicity saw Sara as the one person that had and was all the things that she believed she lacked.

"Even if he was not Ollie's son, I would have helped. No one deserves to lose a child, especially by the hands of Slade Wilson. But…you are welcome," Sara replied with a small smile.

"Did Digg call with news yet?" Felicity asked her, while watching Connor.

"Yes, Roy is awake and Ollie is stable. I think they will move him to his room today. Are you going to head to the hospital?" Sara replied as she began eating a small slice of fruit.

"Yes, I'll go crazy if I don´t see how Oliver is for myself," Felicity looked down at her food.

"Do you want me to stay here with Connor?" Sara asked cautiously. Felicity looked up in surprise and could see that she genuinely wanted to help. She realized that she could trust Sara with Connor's life.

"I don't know. I think Moira wants to talk to him," Felicity said, annoyed that Oliver's mom had insisted in spending time with Connor. It wasn't that she didn't want him to get to know his grandmother. It's just that…she just got her son back, and she wasn´t ready to share him yet.

"Ouch, how did that happen?" Sara asked her, knowing exactly how intense Moira Queen could be.

"It only took her one look at Connor and she knew the truth. Nonetheless she is right, I can´t keep Connor from his family. He is a Queen after all," Felicity whispered, not really wanting to throw her son to the wolves; that was the Queen life.

"I know you think that the pressure and the media attention are not worth it. But being a Queen will provide a good and safe future for Connor. It will make Slade's life harder if he ever tries to get close to you two again," Sara replied logically, but to hear that Slade may still be alive, took all the happiness away from her.

"You think he's still alive? But I saw you shooting at him, both you and Digg. He fell down into that rocky ravine and was probably swept out to sea. He can´t be alive!" Felicity contested.

"Trust me, Slade has survived much worse. I may have laced the arrows and bullets with poison, but the Mirakuru is strong. The only thing that I am sure would kill him is to probably rip his head off. I think you two are safe for now. But we need to be prepared for everything and anything, especially now that Ollie is hurt," Sara said, trying to make Felicity understand how dangerous things were.

"I guess that means I can´t go back to Coast City," Felicity concluded in a frustrated tone. It still wasn't over.

"Trust me, the safest thing for you two is to stay with the Queen's. Oliver's penthouse is one of the safest places in Starling City. He even has a panic room. If you want to keep your son safe, you need to let Oliver protect you two," Sara explained while looking back at Connor who was still entranced with the movie.

"I have been doing this for the past five years by myself. I guess that I need to let people in for Connor's sake," Felicity said with a sigh.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest before leaning back on the chair, "He loves you too, you know."

"I know he cares," Felicity corrected, not wanting to go down this path with one of Oliver's many exes. What Sara said next surprised her.

Sara shook her head and softly said, "No, he loves you too. I think that was pretty clear when he jumped in front of a bullet for you. You may not be ready to hear it, or to even accept it, but Ollie loves you both. He loves you Felicity. Looking back I think he probably always has. If you had seen how devastated he was after you left, you wouldn´t be doubting me now. Not one bit."

* * *

Moira Queen had been in this situation many times before. It happened when Oliver broke his leg when he was six, when Thea broke her arm when she was eight, when Oliver had a motorcycle accident when he was twenty-one years old. It happened again when the Queen's Gambit went down – with her son and husband on it – it happened when Oliver came back to the island, when Walter was kidnapped, and the endless times that Oliver had gone to the hospital since he came back from the island more than five years ago.

She knew what to expect, with the movement of doctors and nurses, the aseptic smell of the room, the off white of the walls. She knew what it was to wait for endless hours to get news, to look at the unconscious form in front of her, and pray that the person that she loved would be ok. She had been through this many times, and yet this one seemed different. This time her son was shot in the chest and had flat lined two times during his surgery. This time he had a son. This time he had not just a family waiting for him, but an entire future, and she prayed that he wouldn´t miss it.

Moira looked down at Oliver sleeping form. Even with all his cuts and bruises, he seemed serene while sleeping, almost like the little boy that along the way had lost himself. She softly touched his blond hair, the long stubble on his face; a small caress that he didn´t allow while he was awake. After he came back from the island, Oliver was a different man and she feared that he would never be truly happy ever again. But to see the beautiful face of her grandson yesterday, Moira felt like there were still hope. That Connor may be the one to take all the darkness from Oliver's broken soul.

She always wanted to have grandchildren, the mansion got colder and emptier as the years passed, and she couldn´t wait for it to be filled one more time with children's voices and laughter. She had lost hope with Oliver after he and Laurel ended their relationship for good. At the time she was sure that her son would be a life long bachelor; and even though Thea and Roy were engaged for almost six months, she knew that it would be years till her daughter would want to have her own children. So it was a wonderful surprise to find out about Connor. And even though she had lost the first few years of his childhood, she would do all she could to make it up to him. She would be the best grandmother she could be.

" Mrs. Queen, excuse me. Ms. Smoak and her son are here to see Oliver," John Diggle said while opening the hospital door.

"Please, let them in Mr. Diggle," Moira looked from Oliver's bed to the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen," Felicity said as she walked into the room while holding Connor's small hand.

"Good morning Felicity. And I told you to call me Moira, remember?" she said warmly, pointing out the conversation they had the night before.

"Sorry," Felicity answered, not sure how to act around Oliver's mother.

"And who is this little handsome man? I am Moira," she greeted, extending her hand to Connor's.

"I am Connor and I am not little. I am almost five," he said with a proud smile, his small hands shanking her larger one. He seemed happy to be greeted like an adult.

"It's very nice to meet you Connor," Moira returned Connor's smile while Felicity watched on.

"It's nice to meet you too. Mommy, can I watch TV?" Connor asked, pointing to the TV set that was next to the couches on the farther side of the room.

"You have to ask Moira," Felicity told him, watching as a small smile formed on Mrs. Queen lips.

"Can I watch TV Moi...Moira?" Connor asked her as he got himself used to the rolling 'r' of her name.

"Aren´t you forgetting something?" Felicity asked, with an arched eyebrow; after all, she had given him a proper education, he knew how to be more polite than that.

"Moira, can I watch TV, please?" Connor asked her again pleadingly.

"Of course dear. I heard there are some great cartoon channels," she answered, pointing the TV control out to him.

"Thank you!" he said, running towards the couches, grabbing the TV remote control, and turning it on. Not two seconds later, he found something of his taste and was fixated on whatever cartoon was on the TV.

" So, how is he?" Felicity asked, stopping in front of Oliver's bed, watching him be connected to endless machines; an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, an IV connected to his arm. His face was covered with cuts, he had a black eye, his leg was hurt and she could see the bandage covering his chest wound.

"Stable, but still unconscious. The doctors are very optimist about his condition. They think he may wake up in a few days. They put him in an induced coma so his body could heal properly. And not just from the gunshot. He has so many lacerations, so many wounds, and scars. Sometimes I forget how hurt he got when he was in that forsake place," Moira said, the pain clear in her voice.

"I am so sorry Moira," Felicity returned, because even though Moira didn't know, Oliver got hurt trying to protect her and Connor.

"Don´t be. It's not your fault. But I am sorry for saying all these things. I don´t want Connor to hear about his father like this," Moira turned to watch her grandson from afar.

"Actually, Connor doesn't know yet. Oliver and I wanted them to meet first, to have a little bit of interaction before we told him the truth. But I know my son, he will soon figure it out," Felicity mused, for the first time hating having such an intelligent child. He always asked things she wished she didn´t have to explain.

"Do you plan to tell him before Oliver wakes up? I'm certain that eventually he will ask why you are visiting him so much," Moira inquired, worried about how Connor may take the news.

"I'm not sure. I mean…we don´t even know when Oliver will wake up," Felicity reasoned sadly, her heart breaking at watching Oliver looking so broken in the hospital bed.

"That's true, nevertheless I need to tell you that I plan to move Oliver back to Starling City. As soon as he is stable enough to be transported by jet I will take him to Starling City Memorial. They have excellent physicians and people I trust completely. I know you live in Seattle, but if you want, you can come with us back home," Moira explained, the logic clear behind her decision.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say. Even if she didn´t actually live in Seattle, she had told Oliver not long ago that she wouldn´t give up her life in Coast City for him. But after listening to Sara talk about Slade's possible survival, and the advantages that being a Queen would bring, she was reconsidering her decision. She had a lonely life in Coast City, and after being surrounded by her friends once again, she didn´t want to be alone anymore. She wanted Connor to be safe, and she knew that he deserved to know his father, and his family. The Queen's may have a lot of issues, but lack of love was never one of them.

"I don´t know what to say," Felicity finally said, because this decision could change things forever.

"Say you will consider it. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to see my grandchild growing up, and I know it would mean the world to Oliver. I am sure you have your own life here, friends, a job, maybe even someone especial; but I would really like you to consider the chance at moving back to Starling," Moira said with such determination that Felicity was left silent.

"Ummm…I'll think about it. Promise," Felicity said, looking at the strong man in front of her. She wondered if he really could be what she and Connor needed. Could she let Oliver in after all the things he had put her through? Could she trust him again, not only with her heart, but with her son as well?

* * *

Moira watched as Felicity seemed to focus her eyes on Oliver's every injury. She kept looking him over and over, like she was hoping he would just open his eyes and look up at her. She looked tired, and Moira wondered if her concern for Oliver was only because he was the father of her son, or if there were something more going on. She had always seen the way Felicity Smoak looked at her son. She saw how she would smile, how her eyes would light up when she saw him, how much she seemed to be in love with Oliver.

"Mommy, I am hungry," Connor suddenly exclaimed, looking from the TV to Felicity.

"Ok, we can go get something to eat," Felicity said, the tension clear in her voice.

"Actually I saw a great café just next door. We could go there, get a hot cocoa, maybe some pie," Moira hinted, and she could see that Felicity had realized that it was a way for her to spend more time with her grandson and give her some alone time with Oliver.

"That seems like a good idea! What do you think kiddo?" Felicity asked Connor, not moving from Oliver's side.

"Ummm, do you think they have blueberry pie? It's my favorite," Connor said, smiling.

"I am sure they have it! But if they don´t, we will look in each and every café and diner in this city till we find some," Moira said with such determination that Connor burst into giggles. It was a side of Moira, Felicity had never seen.

"Do you mind going with Moira and John? Mommy needs to do something first," Felicity asked Connor, receiving a smile from Moira and a nod from John.

"But won´t you be hungry?" Connor asked her, always wanting to take care of his mother.

"Well, you can bring me some of that pie! And a coffee too," she answered with a smile, watching as Connor moved to stand next to Moira side, the resemblance between them clear. Connor fitted right into the Queen's.

"Ok mommy, I will bring you something. Can we go now Moira? I am hungry," Connor said, grabbing Moira's hand to get her attention.

"Of course. We will be back soon," Moira said to Felicity, who mouthed a 'Thank you' before leaving with Connor and John.

Felicity turned back in the white leather armchair, looking back at the unconscious Oliver, not sure exactly what to say. She kept moving her hands all over her curly hair, till it was a crazy mess, a nervous habit that she had discovered over the years.

"Hi," she softly began, not sure how to start it.

"The doctors said that you could hear what we say; because you are in a induced coma. And you know, I have been there done that, and I still don´t know if Barry ever heard me all those years ago. I guess that is one of science's many mysteries; even though its very subjective and only God knows exactly what happens with a coma patient brain when in a comatose state. And that only could happen if God was real. But that's a whole other argument there. Anyway, that's not exactly what I wanted to say," Felicity rambled, losing herself over her words.

"I guess, that what I really wanted to ask is: why did you jump in front of that bullet?" she whispered, feeling a small tear roll down her cheek.

"I know what you are going to say; there was no other choice to make, he was going to hurt you. But Oliver, you could have died," Felicity said, trying to make sense of what had happened. "But, why would you risk your own life Oliver? Maybe he wasn´t going to shoot me, and I am sure he wouldn´t shot Connor. Maybe he was just going to threaten me; maybe he just wanted to scare you? I just can´t understand why you would do such a stupid thing," she finished in a trembling voice, a small sob leaving her lips.

"It's funny, cause Sara thinks that's your way to saying that you love me. But I've got to tell you Oliver; you so need to get better at verbalizing your thoughts and feelings if that's the case. Some may say that jumping in front of a bullet may be a little too much. I'd rather hear it from you than watching you fight for your life," she continued, trying to mask her pain and confusion with sarcasm.

"Connor needs his dad. You just can´t leave him, not right now! I mean, Slade can´t be the closest thing he will ever get to a fatherly figure. And don´t even try to talk about John and Roy doing your job, no mister. You've got to get better and get back to business! Besides, now your mom is playing grandma and I am sure that she is falling in love with our son. I mean, who wouldn´t? He is the most amazing child on this planet, and I am not saying this because I went through six hours of painful childbirth," Felicity mused, while pulling with the sleeves of her grey long sleeve shirt.

"I am thinking about going back to Starling City with you. I mean, I can run my business from anywhere. If I need to go to Coast City, it's just two hours away from there. I guess I could get a new place, and maybe you could turn your guest bedroom into a room for Connor? I'm sure your mom already has hired decorators to make a room for him at the mansion. We need to be careful though, we don´t want our son to turn into a spoiled brat," Felicity said randomly, verbally running from the elephant in the room.

"And also there is us, and it's your fault that now there is a us. I never wanted a 'us'. I mean, back in the day there was nothing more that I wanted than to be with you; but that was before all this mess happened. I tried to hate you; I really did. But it's hard when you keep doing so much good for the people that you surround yourself with. I guess I can´t hate you for sleeping with all those women too, for not loving me…after all you continued being the hero that I always knew you could and would be," she said with a sigh.

"But honestly Oliver…I don´t know if I can give you my heart. That's the truth Oliver. No matter what I feel for you, no matter how much you make me feel alive, I don´t know if I can trust you with my love. I don´t want to be unfair, because I have as much to be guilty for when it comes to our situation, but I am afraid. And not just for me. I am afraid that you will break our sons heart; that you will win him over, you will create a space in his life, and then you may decide that it's too dangerous, or too big of a liability, and then you will just leave. You would break his little heart, and as his mother, I can´t allow you to hurt my son," she felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she told him all her fears. She watched on as Oliver remained still, not aware of her words.

"I do love you Oliver. I think I always have and some part of me always will. And I need you to get through this. I need you to be strong and to fight. But don´t fight for me, or for us, fight for Connor. Fight for our son."

* * *

His eyelids felt heavy and his mind foggy; his mouth was dry and his body was aching. He tried to open his eyes; blinking at the morning light like it had been ages since the last time he opened them.

He could hear noises around the room; the TV was on and he could hear low voices whispering. Oliver looked around the room, and to his surprise he was back in his own bedroom. Felicity was by his side sitting in an armchair. He blinked again, not sure if this was a dream or not, but then she closed the book that she was reading and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi…what happened?" Oliver tried to ask, but his voice was raspy and throat too dry to speak.

"You were sleeping daddy. But you are ok now, we are going to take care of you," a small childish voice said, and for a minute Oliver couldn't actually believe his ears. He couldn't believe that the voice belonged to his son. No, it must be a dream. Maybe he was dead after all.

"Connor?" Oliver softly asked, afraid that this was nothing more than a dream.

"Don´t worry daddy, I'm here now. I will protect you," Connor said, moving on top of the bed, sitting next to Oliver's side with a smile on his lips and eyes filled with hope and love.

"Welcome home Oliver," Felicity said with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you all think!**_

_**And remember, this is a Olicity HEA story! There will be a Happy Ending!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**PoisonAngelMuse**_


	11. My Fault

**Demons Chapter 11 – My Fault**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for the unbelievable support. Some of the reviews I****'ve**** receive****d have**** brought happy tears to my eyes, and I****'ve**** never felt ****luckier**** to have such great readers. Thank you for making me a better writer and a better person.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta that rocks my world. I wouldn't be here without you****,**** dear. Thank you for being a dear friend and an amazing partner.**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Walking down to the waters edge,__  
__Asking why I'm here instead of home,__  
__Now I stand alone.__I stop to stare at the ocean side__  
__I'm breathing in just to feel it's side with his__  
__Like you were here with me.__Is it my fault?__  
__Is it my fault?__  
__We've been missing each other__  
__My fault! Is it my fault?__  
__We've been missing each other_

The darkness and emptiness lasted for what felt like a lifetime. Time and space ceased to exist. He could feel the heat, hear the small noises and even feel the soft caress on his skin; but he couldn't run from the prison that he was in, locked inside his own mind. At first, he was confused, then scared, he heard the whimpers and cries, wondering if they were made of pain or sorrow. He wondered if his actions were worth it at all – had he protected those he loved – or was it all in vain?

He could swear that he heard his mother's voice, begging for him to come back, to be with his family. He thought that he heard Thea shouting at him for being an idiot, and leaving her alone one more time, that he didn't have the right to do it. And finally, he thought he heard Felicity, asking him to fight for his life, for his future, for their son. And he wanted to fight so badly; he wanted to jump from the bed, pull her into his arms and never let it go. He wanted to run to Connor and finally hug his son, to tell him how much he loved him.

Oliver Queen wanted many things; yet he didn't seem to be able to make any of those things come true. He lay there, frozen, at the mercy of chance and faith. He never was a religious man, but for the first time in a very long time, he prayed to whatever Superior force that was out there to help him, to make him come back, so he could protect and be with those he loved.

But there was nothing for him. Nothing but silence and darkness.

* * *

His eyelids felt heavy and his mind foggy; his mouth was dry and his body was aching. He tried to open his eyes; blinking at the morning light like it had been ages since the last time he had opened them.

He could hear noises around the room; the TV was on and he could hear low voices, whispering. Oliver looked around the room, and to his surprise he was back in his own bedroom. Felicity was by his side sitting in an armchair. He blinked again, not sure if this was a dream or not, but then she closed the book that she was reading and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi…what happened?" Oliver tried to ask, but his voice was raspy and his throat was too dry to speak.

"You were sleeping, daddy. But you are okay now, we are going to take care of you," a small childish voice said, and, for a minute, Oliver couldn't actually believe his ears. He couldn't believe that the voice belonged to his son. No, it must be a dream. Maybe he was dead after all.

"Connor?" Oliver softly asked, afraid that this was nothing more than a dream.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'm here now. I will protect you," Connor said, moving on top of the bed, sitting next to Oliver's side with a smile on his lips and eyes filled with hope and love.

"Welcome home, Oliver," Felicity said with a smile.

"I don't understand," he said, confused, opening and closing his eyes several times, trying to decide if this was a dream or reality.

"Take it easy, okay? You have been asleep for a while now. I need to call the nurse. Please stay still," Felicity said, looking at the IVs connected to Oliver's arm. She rushed out of the room quickly, leaving Connor to look after this father.

"I need to get up," Oliver said, his mind still foggy and his body weak.

"You need to stay down, daddy. You don't want mommy to get mad at you and give you a _'time out'_," Connor said, watching as Oliver tried to move his tired limbs but failed.

"Mr. Queen, I am Wendy. I am your private nurse. Please, let me help you," an older woman said. She had a kind smile and reddish hair, filled with grey and white, proof of her late age.

"I need to get up," Oliver said, looking at the IVs in his arms. He moved, trying to disconnect them himself.

"Stop Oliver! You are going to hurt yourself!" Felicity said, pushing him down on the bed, making sure he didn't hurt himself trying to take the IV out.

"You have a few IVs connected to your body and a catheter. We need to remove them before you can get up, okay?" Wendy patiently said, disconnecting one by one; first the needle in his arm, then the wires that checked his heartbeat and brain activity.

"I feel weak," Oliver said, his voice tired.

"That's perfectly normal, Mr. Queen. You have been unconscious for a while. The medication that had been keeping you in induced coma wore off a few days ago. That's why you are feeling the heaviness and the tiredness," Wendy said, turning off the monitors that had been keeping check of Oliver's health.

"How long?" Oliver asked, accepting the glass of water that Wendy handed to him, drinking it greedily.

"Drink it slowly. You need to keep hydrated," she said, watching as Oliver heavily drank the water.

"How long, Felicity?" Oliver said, taking another long gulp of water, this one less desperately.

"Three weeks," she said, looking at Connor curiosly watching his father.

"That long? Why?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You got really hurt in that fight; one of the thiefs shot you in the chest. Don't you remember?" Felicity asked him, trying to keep their cover story, but still letting Oliver know what happened on the island.

"Oh, it all happened so fast. I didn't actually know what happened…" Oliver said, thanking the universe for this miracle; his family was safe, that was all that mattered.

"It was very brave of you. Extremely stupid, but brave," she said, making sure he knew she hadn't forgiven him for jumping in front of a bullet to save her.

"You are a hero, daddy," Connor said, and Oliver was not sure if his son actually lnew what had happened to him.

"Thanks for saying that, buddy," Oliver said, his fingers tingling for him to touch his child, but not sure if Connor would allow or appreciate the gesture.

"We need to remove the catheter. I think Mr. Queen would appreciated the privacy," Wendy said, making Oliver sigh to know that things had gotten to that point.

"You are right, come on, kiddo, let's leave daddy alone for a while," Felicity said, extending her hand to Connor.

"But he just woke up! I want to stay with him," Connor said, disappointed to have to leave his side.

"Connor, we will be in the living room. We will be back in a few minutes," Felicity said, not wanting to get into one of her son's tantrums. They were rare, but intense. He was Oliver Queen's son after all.

"No! I want to stay!" Connor said, crossing his small arms over his chest, his pout in full mode.

"Connor Jonas Smoak! You come here right this second; you, mister, are in for a time out," Felicity said firmly, using her loud voice.

"Do as your mom says, Connor," Oliver said, trying his best to act as the responsible parent that he wanted to be.

"Fine," Connor says petulantly, tears pooling in his eyes.

Oliver watched as Felicity took a crying Connor by the hand, and out of his bedroom; he felt delighted to see and talk to his son for the first time, but at the same time, he already felt bad for making him cry.

"Don't worry, little kids tend to have tantrums from time to time. You and Ms. Smoak are doing fine," Wendy said, moving to remove the catheter.

"I hope so," Oliver said, closing his eyes.

"This may hurt a little," Wendy said, softly moving her hands, removing the long catheter from Oliver's bladder. He didn't make a sound, trying to not overthink the pain and the embarrassment. When it was over, he almost moaned in relief, but he held together like he had done many times before in his life.

"There, you did great, Mr. Queen," Wendy said, removing the tubes, IVs and collecting bags from the room.

"Can I get up now?" Oliver asked, desperate to get out of the bed.

" Dr. Gregory is on his way to examine you, Mr. Queen. Till then, I think it is best for you to stay in bed. Do you want me to ask for your son and Ms. Smoak to come back here?" Wendy asked politely.

"Ask Felicity to come please, I need to speak with her, privately," he said, trying to sit more comfortably against the pillows.

"As you wish, sir," she said, before moving out of the room, taking most of the medical equipment with her.

* * *

A few minutes later Felicity came back into his room, alone this time, just as he asked. He finally noticed how beautiful she looked today, dressed in a green dress and with her hair falling in waves down her back. She was not wearing glasses and Oliver wondered why. He had always loved her with them, maybe he did have a thing for the whole librarian look she once had, it was always a fantasy of his.

"Hi," Oliver said.

"Hi yourself," she said happily.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked her, not sure exactly what had happened after he got shot that night.

"You were the one shot in the chest, not me; I am fine, don't you worry," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Did anyone else get hurt? Did Connor? And Roy! What happened to him?" Oliver asked, worried, hating the feeling of being impotent.

"Roy got hurt, but he recovered pretty quickly; he was only in the hospital for two days. The rest of the team was okay as well, just cuts and bruises," she said, not mentioning Sara getting shot in the shoulder; she didn't want to worry Oliver with it.

"I am not sure what happened, I mean, what happened to Slade?" Oliver asked, afraid of her answer might be.

"After he shot you, I was sure that he was going to kill all of us, I wasn't even sure if you were alive! But Sara came, she had some arrows and bullets laced with Viper Venom, and she shot him a few times. The venom made him slower and John shot him a few times also. He was slow but still alive and disorientated; it was dark and he fell down the ravine, towards the rocks and the sea. I heard the sound of his body hitting the water. But, at the time, I was more worried about getting the hell out of there than to make sure he was dead," Felicity said, moving her hands up and down her arms, looking slight uncomfortable to be reviving that memory.

"He may still be alive," Oliver said with a sigh, closing his eyes, wondering if the nightmare that was Slade Wilson would ever end.

"Yes, but we are being careful. Even if he tries anything, we will be ready for him," Felicity said firmly, her eyes filled with anger and hate. Oliver never thought he would ever see those emotions on Felicity's face.

"I am sorry. If wasn't for me, you and Connor would never have had to go through that," Oliver said, guilt filling his body.

"If wasn't for you, me and Connor wouldn't be alive. So stop saying that. This guilty fest is over, do you hear me?" she said firmly, and suddenly he felt like he was five years old again, being scolded by his mom.

"Yes, ma'am," Oliver said with a small smile.

"But thank you, Oliver," she said, moving around the bed to sit by his side.

"I just … I just couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I couldn't allow Connor to grow up without his mother. If I had to die, to protect the people that I loved, so be it. It was a price that I would gladly pay," Oliver said, remembering how he didn't even think of the consequences, he just moved as fast as he could.

"I really hope we don't have to go through that again," Felicity said, clearly shaken by it.

"I will do my best to avoid all bullets in the foreseeable future," Oliver said with a smile, watching her smile back at him.

"I am glad you are okay, Oliver," Felicity said, softly moving her hands over his now longer blond hair in a small caress.

"So am I. But I need to ask, how did Connor find out? About me being his father, I mean," Oliver asked, still high from Felicity's touch.

"I should have guessed that he would figure it out on his own, he is a very smart kid. The first week, you were too unstable to travel, so we stayed in Seattle with you. Your mom and Thea showed up after hearing about your condition; it took your mom only one look at Connor for her to put together the pieces and so I had to tell her the truth. That's how we covered up for you and Roy: you two were out in a park when a group tried to mug you guys. Roy, being forever the Glades kid, started to fight with them, you tried to help him and that's how you got shot and he got stabbed," Felicity said, her eyes moving to where she knew the bandage covered most of his chest.

"But why would the two of us be in Seattle?" Oliver asked her with curiosity.

"You came to meet me and Connor. I told her that I had contacted you recently, and you asked Roy to join you on the trip to meet your son. The rest is history," she said, remembering how quick Diggle was to make up the story up.

"Good to know," Oliver said.

"As your state stabilized, your mom moved you to Starling Memorial, where she was sure you would have the best care. She asked me and Connor to come back with her, and we have been staying at your place ever since," she said, remembering how confused Connor first was at their constant visits to Oliver at the hospital.

"Then what?" he asked her.

"Then the press found out and the paparazzi went insane to get a shot of you in your comatose state. One of the nurses tipped the press that your mom and sister were always with a young blonde woman and a little boy that resembled you. It didn't take long for them to conclude that Connor was your son and to start to chase us down. This got out of control, so your mother decided to have you home cared. She wanted to move you to the mansion, but I knew you wouldn't like that, so I asked her to let you back to the penthouse. Since then, Wendy has been our faithful companion," Felicity explained.

"Okay, I can see why all of that happened. But that doesn't explain how Connor found out the truth. Did he listen to something from the press?" Oliver said, confused.

"Actually, no. Connor started asking questions about you. Why were we living here? Why weren't we going home? Why was Moira so sad when she came to visit you? How did you get hurt? Were you my friend? Why was I so upset that you didn't wake up? Etcetera, etcetera. Then, one day, your mother asked us to stay with her for a few hours in the mansion; Connor got quickly attached to her, and she to him, so he excitedly accepted the invitation. But I needed to work, and I didn't want to leave you alone in here. So Diggle took Connor there to spend the day with your mom," Felicity said, trying to make the story make sense.

"Continue," Oliver said, anxious to hear the end of it.

"When he came back home, he said that he now knew why I and Moira were both so sad over you. He saw a picture at the mansion and, at first, he questioned your mom why she had a picture of him, and then she told him that the picture wasn't of him, but of her own son, Oliver, from when he was a child. He asked her why you looked like him, and she just said that he actually was the one that looked like you. When he arrived, he ran straight to your room and stopped and just stared at you. It was like he was seeing you for the first time. He saw how you both had the same blond hair, the same eyes, the same smile. He knew that children often looked like their mommies and daddies. And let's be honest, he looks nothing like me, that kid is a mini Oliver Queen. Anyway, then he asked me if Oliver, the man who was forever sleeping, was his daddy," Felicity said, brushing a few tears that had started to spill down her face.

"He asked you that?" Oliver asked her, his voice trembling with deep emotion.

"And I told him that yes, Oliver was his daddy. That he was hurt, but that he was sleeping to get healed, and that, soon, he would wake up," Felicity said, a sad smile on her lips.

"How did he take the news?" Oliver asked, because even though Connor seemed excited to see him, he wasn't sure if he was happy to find out the truth.

"I guess it took a while for him to fully understand it. But the moment that I told him that Moira was his grandmother, he was all for it. He loves her and Thea, they have been spending a lot time together for the past week," Felicity said.

"That's good," Oliver said, not being able to contain the jealousy that he felt of his own family. They had spent time with his son, while he barely had any time with him.

"He was really excited to hear that you may wake up soon. When Dr. Gregory took you off your meds, all he wanted to do was to stay in your room, to watch you. He has been waiting for you to wake up for days now. Connor was really excited to meet you," Felicity said, remembering the relief when she saw Connor and Oliver side by side.

"I am really excited to meet him properly too," Oliver said, slowly moving his hand to softly grab Felicity's.

A knock on the door made Felicity move up from the bed and away from Oliver.

"May I come in?" a masculine voice said, slowly opening the door.

"Please, Dr. Gregory," Felicity said, fully opening the door to him.

"It's good to see you awake, Oliver," Dr. Gregory said, a smile on his face and a medical bag in his hand.

"Good to see you too, Doc," Oliver said, happy to see the family physician that had been taking care of the Queens since he was a little boy.

"Let's take a look at you, shall we?" the doctor said, moving his case to remove endless medical supplies for his tests.

Oliver just couldn't wait for this to be done and over with.

* * *

Moira and Thea Queen hurried to Oliver's penthouse as soon as Felicity called with the news about Oliver. They were both anxious to see him; the last three weeks had been hell for them, not knowing if Oliver would ever wake up.

John Diggle opened the double doors for them to walk into the spacious penthouse.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen, Ms. Queen," John said politely.

"Good morning Mr. Diggle. Have you seen him yet?" Moira asked, knowing how close her son and his bodyguard had gotten over the years.

"Not yet, Mrs. Queen. Felicity is there with Dr. Gregory," John explained.

"Grandma!" Connor said, running towards Moira and Thea.

"Oh, my beautiful boy! How are you today, sweetheart?" Moira asked, getting down on her knees to give her grandson a tight hug.

"Daddy woke up!" Connor said excitedly.

"I know, that's why I rushed here," Moira said, running her hands over his soft blond hair.

"Don't I get a hug, kid?" Thea asked, trying to look upset.

"Of course, Aunt Thea," Connor said, moving towards Thea to give her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my boy. But look what I brought for you today!" Thea said, showing him a bag with something inside.

"What is it?" Connor asked with a smile.

"Remember when we watched the Harry Potter movies a few days ago? And you wanted to build the castle?" she said, helping Connor to unwrap the present.

"It's the Hogwarts Castle!" Connor said excitedly, looking at the Lego box.

"Yep, and we can build it while the Doc makes sure your dad is fine, okay?" Thea said with a smile, happy to see that she got to please her nephew.

"Come on, Grandma, you have to play with us!" Connor said, grabbing Moira's hand and leading them both to the living room couches. He sat on the floor, ripping open the box, letting the small Lego parts fall down all over the carpet.

They worked on building the castle for a while, Thea sitting on the floor, her bright red high heels contrasting with the white carpet, and Moira laughing at their attempts to recreate the movie scenery.

"You are spoiling him," Felicity said, moving to where they were sat on the floor.

"Sorry," Thea said, but not actually sorry; she had almost five years to make up to her nephew. If that meant buying toys for him, so be it.

"We thought it would be a nice distraction," Moira said, watching as Dr. Gregory walked down the stairs.

"I appreciate it; but it's not necessary. I don't want him getting used to getting things without deserving them," Felicity said, making Connor know that she was still mad at him because of his tantrum.

"That wasn't our intention," Moira said, but knowing where Felicity was trying to get to. Maybe if she had been stricter with Oliver, he wouldn't have done so many reckless things when he was younger.

"I know," Felicity said, not wanting to start a fight with the Queens. She would have to get used to the fact that Connor was the heir of a billionaire empire and money would always be an issue for her, but she should at least try to deal better with it.

"Moira, Thea, it's good to see you two," Dr. Gregory said, moving in their direction.

"How's my son?" Moira asked quickly.

"He is fine, much better than I expected him to be, considering the circumstances. He is tired and a little bit disoriented. He just needs to have more fluids, a hot meal and some sleep. I believe he will be back on his feet in a day or two. But I would advise for you to keep an eye on him and make sure he takes things easy."

"Can I see him?" Moira asked the doctor.

"I don't see why not. I will keep Wendy here for a few more days, just to be sure. If anything comes up, please call me," he said to Felicity.

"I will, doctor. Thank you," Felicity said, moving to walk Dr. Gregory to the front door.

"Can I see him now?" Connor asked softly, and even though he just had a time out because of his behavior, he really wanted to be with his dad.

"How about we let your grandma and your Aunt Thea see him first. I could use some help to make your dad something to eat. Can you do that, honey?" Felicity asked softy, receiving a nod from Connor.

"Okay," he said quietly, moving from his spot on the floor to where she was standing.

"We will be back soon," Moira said with a smile, then she moved with Thea up to Oliver's bedroom.

"Come on, kiddo, I think your dad would really like our special tomato soup," Felicity said, pulling Connor up onto her lap.

"With grilled cheese?" Connor asked with a huge smile; this was one of his favorite foods, one of the last things he remembered from his grandmother, Mara Smoak.

"With grilled cheese," she said, happy to see that her happy and polite son was back.

* * *

Moira slowly opened Oliver's bedroom door, moving inside with Thea right behind her.

He lay silent on the bed, his chest bare, only with the large bandage covering his shot wound. He had pushed the blankets beyond his legs, revealing navy blue lounge pants. He was slightly pale and looked weak. But he was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, Oliver," Moira said, not being able to contain her tears anymore. She rushed to his bedside, slowly enveloping Oliver in a tight hug.

"Hey mom," Oliver said, hugging his mother back.

"You know, this is like the hundredth time I've seen you come back from the dead. You should try changing your move; this one is getting old," Thea said with a smirk, not wanting to show how scared she was that this time she could have lost her brother forever.

"Hey Speedy," he said, softly moving to hug her too.

"We were so worried, Oliver," Moira said, running her hands over his face, trying to memorize each trace of his beautiful features.

"You know, you didn't have to get shot in the chest just to lay down the blow that you had a kid. We would be okay with that, you know," Thea said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, it's not like I planned on being shot," Oliver said with a sigh.

"And what exactly did you think would happened when you tried to fight with a bunch of thiefs?" Thea asked with an arched eyebrow, in a defiant pose.

"Ask your fiancé, he was the one who started it," Oliver said, trying to keep their cover story.

"Don't you worry; Roy's already got an earful of it. Just don't do it again, okay?!" Thea said.

"Stop, you two, sometimes you act like little kids and not two adults," Moira said, laughing at the strange normalcy between them.

"I am sorry for worrying you guys," Oliver said, not wanting to make his family suffer any longer.

"It doesn't matter anymore; what matters is that you are okay," Moira said with a smile.

"Besides, the kid was a nice plus in this situation," Thea said, receiving an annoyed glare from Oliver.

"Thanks for saying that my son is a plus," Oliver said with sarcasm, but loving how the words 'my son' rolled out on his tongue. Nothing felt more right.

"Oliver, if you don't mind me asking, when exactly did you get involved with Felicity?" Moira asked, surprising Oliver with her familiarity with his favorite IT girl.

"I can't say we were exactly involved…" Oliver said, not sure of how to explain the situation to them.

"Really, Oliver? I can't believe that you would just have a quickie with your secretary!" Thea said in disbelief. She liked Felicity, and loved Connor, but she thought that this was way too cliché.

"It wasn't like that. At the time, I already had feelings for her, but I knew I couldn't act on them; she was my friend and I was her boss, it would be wrong to just try to pursue anything with her," Oliver said, remembering how hard he had fought his feelings for Felicity since he had come back from the island for the second time.

"Then how did you two end up together?" Moira asked him.

"There was a man, he and Felicity seemed to hit it off, and it drove me crazy. We ended up fighting because of him, and one thing led to the other. After it, I felt so guilty, because no matter how much I cared about her, I couldn't risk her career like that. I had already done so much damage when I asked her to help me at QC. I couldn't be Oliver Queen CEO and her boyfriend; not while she was my executive assistant. In the end, we agreed to forget that it had ever happened, then Sara moved back to Starling City, and before I knew it, Felicity had resigned to work at the Applied Science Division at Wayne Enterprise. She had such a bright future, and I just couldn't keep holding her back, I knew she wasn't happy working by my side anymore. So I just let her go. But I didn't know she was pregnant," Oliver said, remembering how agonizing it was to watch her leave, to see her move on and forget about him; but he had thought that it was the only way for her to be happy and safe.

"I am sorry," Moira said, because even though she knew that Felicity Smoak had been in love with her son five years ago, now she could see that Oliver was as much in love as she was.

"There's nothing I can do about that now. It's in the past. All I can do now is be there for my son," Oliver said, hoping that Felicity would let him be in Connor's life as much as he could. He knew that she still had doubts about him, but he couldn't handle not being around the little boy who already owned his heart.

* * *

The bedroom door opened once more, and Oliver could hear small and fast steps on the wooden floor. Connor came running towards the bed and jumped up on it to sit between Oliver and Moira.

"We made you food, daddy," Connor said with a proud smile.

"Oh really? What is it?" Oliver asked, his stomach rumbling; it been weeks since his body had had any real food, and now it was craving it.

"Soup," Felicity said, walking into the bedroom carrying a tray with two small plates on it and a large glass of water.

"Soup?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Oliver, you need to take it easy," Moira said with a reprehensive tone.

"Fine. What kind of soup?" Oliver asked, even though he craved something with more substance.

"Tomato soup," Felicity said, setting the tray on his bedside table.

"With grilled cheese!" Connor said with a smile.

"Grilled cheese! Now that's more like it," Oliver said, receiving a giggle from his son.

"I helped mommy make it, daddy," Connor said proudly.

"Oh really? Then it must taste extra good," Oliver said, receiving a smile from Felicity.

"Be careful, it's hot," Felicity said, trying to give him the spoon filled with soup.

"I can feed myself, I am not five," Oliver said, annoyed that Felicity was treating him like a child.

"Then stop acting like it," Felicity said back, with annoyance.

"I am almost five and I eat by myself!" Connor said, not sure why his mom was trying to feed his dad.

"See!" Oliver said, before receiving another spoonful of soup.

"Connor, please don't start!" Felicity said, not wanting her two boys to team up against her.

"Hey kiddo, why don't we go grab that castle of yours to show your dad?" Thea asked, trying to help Felicity out.

"Oh, you are right. Dad, you need to see what Aunt Thea gave me!" Connor said, jumping down from the bed and rushing out the room.

"I'd better go see what the munchkin is up to," Thea said, rushing out after Connor as quickly as her leather dress and high heels allowed.

"I swear, that kid has way too much energy," Felicity whispered to herself, while feeding Oliver.

"Wait till he is a teenager. If he is anything like Oliver, you may lose some nights of sleep," Moira said, remembering how uncontrolled Oliver was.

"Mom," Oliver said, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Tell me about it!" Felicity said with a sigh.

"Really? I am right here," Oliver said, frustrated.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I thought I was fighting with my five year old to eat. Not a full grown man," Felicity said, making Moira laugh.

"Glad to see that I amuse you," Oliver said, annoyed.

"I can see that everything is under control here. I should go, Walter is dying to hear from you. Felicity, take care of my boys," Moira said with a smile.

"I will do my best, Moira," Felicity said, watching Moira kiss Oliver on the cheek before moving to the door.

"And you better behave yourself, Oliver Jonas Queen. Or I may just need to _'time out' _you too. Bye, sweetheart," Moira said, before leaving him and Felicity alone again.

* * *

After his mother and sister left, Oliver finally got to get up from the bed and walk to his own bathroom. He felt dirty and was desperate for a shower. His legs were stiff and weak, probably due to the lack of use for the past few weeks. When he got the clear sign from Dr. Gregory, he would have to get back to intense training. The Salmon Ladder would be his faithful companion once more.

He was still weak, so he walked slowly while balancing his own weight against the walls, taking small and steady steps till he reached his private bathroom. He turned the hot water of the shower, letting the steam fill the marble bathroom. He tried to use the bathroom as quick as he could, trying to remember to not drink so much water so fast, because those days, peeing wasn't the easiest thing to do.

He slowly removed his lounge pants, letting them pool around his feet, then moved to the large shower. He let the hot water flow down his tired body, washing away the dirt and all the tension away; he grabbed the soap, lathering his body as best as he could, trying to not touch his chest wound. He rinsed the soap away and moved to wash his hair, but when he went to grab his usual shampoo, he noticed another bottle sitting next to his one. He grabbed it, opening the purple flask to smell the fragrance. The sweet floral smell of jasmines hit him hard and he immediately knew that it belonged to Felicity. The sight of both their shampoos together in his bathroom brought a strange feeling of possessiveness to him; in his mind he could picture domestic bliss, a fantasy where he and his family lived in a happily ever after. The thought of Felicity waiting for him at home after a long day of work, sleeping in his bed, showering in his bathroom was too much, and he could feel the blood pumping south, and soon he was as hard as a rock.

He looked down at his hard cock, and, in a way, he was happy to see that everything seemed to work still, but, in another way, he felt disgusted with himself. She was not some random woman that he fucked to get a release; she was the mother of his child, and the woman he loved. But he couldn't deny that she drove him crazy in a way that no woman ever had before, and soon his hand found its way down to his aching member. He held it tight, feeling the engorged flesh, before making long strokes. He remembered the feel of her hands on his flesh, the feel of her tongue on his skin, how soft her breasts were, how delicious her rosy nipples tasted, and how unbelievable wet and tight her pussy felt against his cock. The thought sent him into a deep frenzy, and soon he was moaning out load, while pumping his cock hard and fast. It didn't take long for him to moan her name out loud and for his cum to shoot down the tiled walls of the shower.

"Oliver! Are you okay?" Felicity asked, rushing into the bathroom after hearing a muffled sound that sounded like Oliver calling her name.

But the last thing she expected was to find Oliver, naked in the shower, in the throes of an orgasm, his seed washing down the shower wall. The sight itself made her insides coil, but also made her flush bright red, not sure how to act after watching Oliver masturbating. But she couldn't move, she was paralyzed in a mixture of shock and desire.

"Felicity," Oliver said, shocked to see her there, staring at his naked form.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said, turning around, so she was staring at the sink counter and not at his beautiful naked body.

"It's okay," he said, not sure if she had actually seen him pleasuring himself.

"I just thought I heard you calling my name. But you know, it must have been my imagination. I mean, why would you call my name while showering? Not that you can't call, if you need anything, you can call my name…if you ever need me to scratch your back or help wash you. I mean, for medical purposes and not for my own entertainment. Not that you wouldn't be entertainment. But you know what I mean…" she said, clearly too shocked to give him a better answer. She felt like an idiot. This was Oliver, the father of her son, the man she had had sex with a few weeks ago. She really ought not to be affected by him like this still.

"It's okay, I actually did call you. I don't have any clean towels," Oliver said, trying to improvise an excuse. She clearly would be way too embarrassed to hear that he made himself come while thinking of her. Maybe it would be over the top to say it before they actually talked about their current status. So far, they were in the limbo.

"Oh," Felicity said, trying to not let her disappointment show. She moved to the side cabinet and grabbed two clean towels for Oliver to dry himself.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the towels while Felicity tried to look anywhere but at him.

"So, do you need anything else?" she asked him.

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you could help me change my bandages," he said, pointing to the wet fabric covering his chest wound

"Sure. I will wait for you in your bedroom. I will set some sweatpants and a clean shirt for you in your closet, okay?" she said, before hurrying out of the room, making Oliver laugh out loud; he did like knowing he had this effect on her. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

* * *

The time seemed to pass much more slowly while Oliver was set on bed rest. Connor and Felicity had come to eat dinner with him in his bedroom; for him, it was broth soup and for them, roasted chicken with vegetables. It tasted good, just as the tomato soup, but he still craved something heavier and juicer. But Felicity wasn't having any of this, Dr. Gregory had insisted on a light diet for the first few days after he woke up from his coma and, to Oliver's deep despair, she was following every order the doctor had given her.

They hadn't discussed what had happened in the shower earlier, but he was sure she was deeply embarrassed about it, especially since she had avoided being alone with him since she changed his bandages.

"Good to see that you can still brood like that, Boss," Roy said, walking into his bedroom like he owned the place.

"Good to see you still can be an ass," Oliver replied with a laugh.

"It's good to see you up on your feet, man. I mean, not on your feet, but you know what I mean," Roy said, sitting on the armchair next to the bed.

"Yep, not all of us have magical Mirakuru to heal all our wounds," Oliver said with a smirk.

"You are already reckless enough just the way you are; imagine a bulletproof version of you," Diggle said, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"And here was I thinking you didn't love me anymore," Oliver said with sarcasm.

"Well, someone had to patrol while you were having your beauty sleep. Here, I got you something," Digg said, handing a small brown paper bag to Oliver.

"No! How did you get it pass security?" Oliver asked, his mouth watering.

"She was giving Connor a bath. Good thing I have the key to your place," Diggle said, watching as Oliver took the contents out the package. A huge double cheeseburger, large fries and a chocolate milkshake. It was Oliver's standard order at Big Belly Burger.

"I so do owe you one, man," Oliver said, taking a large bite out of his double burger, moaning at the taste.

"As far as I know, you owe me so many times that I call dibs any time I want," Diggle said, making Roy laugh out loud.

"Thank you," Oliver said, and both Roy and Diggle were sure that it meant much more than just for the food.

"You would do the same for me. They are my family too," Diggle said.

"We watched over them for you. They are safe, Oliver, you don't have to worry so much right now," Roy said, knowing that Oliver hated feeling impotent; but right now, he needed to focus on getting back on his feet.

"I will always worry. I won't be able to rest till I know he is dead," Oliver said, putting the rest of his food aside.

"We have been trying to track him down, but, so far, no sign of Slade. He could be anywhere, I am sure by now he has already recovered from his wounds…" Diggle said, remembering how Slade fell down the ravine after receiving shots and arrows through his body.

" I won't rest till I know he is gone for good. I can't risk my family anymore," Oliver said firmly.

"He won't touch them! We are always with them; they are safe between the mansion and the penthouse. But I agree with you, the only way we are sure he is gone is to rip his head off," Roy said, angry for having lost the fight with Slade. If he had been more focused and careful, maybe he could have ended this once and for all; but he had lost it and got stabbed. Because of his mistake, Oliver almost died and they were still living in fear till they ended Slade Wilson.

"We can discuss this with Felicity later. We just wanted to check up on you, you did scare all of us, Oliver," Diggle said, watching the tension on Roy shoulders.

"We've already established that I am not that easy to kill. Besides, I have too much to lose right now," Oliver said, watching the door open slightly. He could see a small blond head peeking in.

"We have an intruder!" Roy said, moving quickly to run and grab Connor. He threw the little boy in the air, lifting him up and down, holding him up in his lap.

"Uncle Roy, you are going to make me sick!" Connor said, between laughs and giggles.

"It's your own fault, for wanting to overstep the adults' conversation," Roy teased, moving around in circles with Connor on his lap.

"Drop the kid! Come on, Connor, I got your back," Diggle said, taking Connor from Roy's hold, and running around with him in his arms, making him laugh.

"Daddy, look! I am flying!" Connor said as Diggle moved him softly in the air.

"I can see it, buddy," Oliver said with a small laugh, happy to see his son having fun with two of his most trustful and greatest friends. In that moment, he wished that Tommy was there, he would be a great uncle to Connor – the kind that played and made fun jokes – and never had he missed his best friend more. But watching Connor laugh and smile, playing like a regular kid, Oliver could see how strong his son was; after everything he had seen, everything he had been though in his short life, all the pain and the violence, he still was a happy and healthy child.

And never did Oliver Queen feel luckier than in that single moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	12. Working Man

**Demons Chapter 12 – Working Man**

**A/N: As always, thank you all for the amazing support. No matter how much time passes, I can´t get used to the love you guys have for my story and for those characters. Thank you all for being the light that I needed to keep on writing.**

**Thanks for my beta, for her brilliant work and for being my partner in this amazing journey.**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Every little bit goes a little of a long way__  
__Life gets hard and I'm headed for the highway home, home__  
__Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak__  
__Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes,__  
__No, no oh oh__So tell me, tell me, tell me__  
__What am I to do__  
__I think that this life is darker than the view__  
__So help me, help me, help me__  
__Be a little more like you__  
__When everything is falling__  
__I'm gonna do the things you do__Shake it, shake it__  
__And we're moving again__  
__Been a long time coming for the working man__  
__Shake it, shake it__  
__And we're moving again__  
__When the money is high, we can start to spend__  
__Shake it_

The next two weeks passed slowly. Oliver was caught between domestic bliss and a shadow of what his life could have been for the past five years and the reality of his life choices. He got quickly used to waking up with Connor jumping on his bed and seeing Felicity around the kitchen cooking; Diggle and Connor playing around the penthouse and watching as Felicity worked on her computer. Meanwhile, Roy hooded up every night while Oliver listened in through the comms and helped him with his vigilante quest. For those two weeks that he still needed to take it slow and heal his endless wounds from his encounter with Slade, he saw how happy he could be with Felicity and Connor by his side. For two weeks he wasn´t Oliver Queen CEO, nor the Green Arrow, he was just Oliver: friend, partner and father. And never had he been happier.

But now most of his wounds had healed, Dr. Gregory had finally given him permission to go back to work, and Oliver knew that Felicity probably was feeling that it was time for her and Connor to move out and find their own place. He had caught her looking for apartments more than once, and it broke a piece of him every time because now that he had a small taste of what it was to be with his family he didn´t want to let it go.

So as he finally dressed himself in something other than sweatpants and pajamas, he wondered if there was anything he could say to her to convince her to stay with him. He knew she still had feelings for him; he saw it in every small innocent touch between them, or in the way she smiled at him when he played with Connor, or how she looked at him when he walked shirtless around the penthouse. He knew he still affected her, and even though it may be just lust, he still hoped that he might win her over again. The truth was that Oliver always had feelings for Felicity, feelings that he tried to bury so deep inside of himself that it became hard to admit how much he needed and cared for her. He loved her then and he loved her now. No, he was in love with her. And those feelings had just grown as time passed.

He finished lacing his brown boots and decided that he had given her enough time and space. He loved her and it was time for him to show her. He knew that words wouldn´t be enough for Felicity. He needed to show her how important she was to him, not just as the mother of his son, but as the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Oliver walked down the stairs and as always in the mornings, Felicity and Connor were in the kitchen. She was on her computer and he was working on some school homework that Felicity had created for him – so that Connor wouldn´t lose the normalcy of school even though he wasn´t officially attending one at the moment.

"Hey buddy," Oliver said, patting Connors short blond hair. Oliver liked how the haircut made Connor look even more like him.

"Hey daddy," Connor replied happily as he looked up from his notebook.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked him, sitting on the stool next to his.

"Homework," Connor answered, before eating a spoonful of his colorful Fruit Loops cereal.

"Really? I bet it's hard," Oliver teased gently as he looked down at the pages. His eyes widened as the looked down at the work. His kid was really out of this world! How many four year olds already did this kind of thing?

"Nope. Mommy said I am really smart. That's why I don´t think this is hard. It bores me," Connor said, writing down the results with his pencil.

"Bores you?" Oliver asked shocked. He too hated math but it never bored him like this.

"He's bored because he thinks those problems are too easy, not because he doesn't like them," Felicity explained, looking up from her computer screen.

"I am done mommy. Can I go play now, please?" Connor pleaded, handing her his notebook.

"Sure kiddo," Felicity watched as Connor ran towards the living room. A space that used to be immaculate now was filled with all kinds of toys and games. Oliver loved to see how messy and right his house now looked because now there was a child in it.

"About his math…maybe we should do something about it then. I'm sure we could get him some really good tutors," Oliver suggested, talking in a low tone, not sure if Felicity would like Connor to hear all this now.

"Maybe, but so far I'm not sure I'm ready for him to go back to preschool. I'm sure that Starling City has excellent private schools for when the time comes," Felicity replied, not even wanting to deny that Moira and Oliver would insist on it; and by now Felicity had learned to pick her battles. Also if they wanted to spend a small fortune on Connor's education, who was she to deny them. She knew she would make sure that her son didn´t turn into a spoiled brat.

"We could always hire someone to stay with him and help him develop his abilities. And of course to play as a regular child would want to. If he's with a tutor you could focus on working. I'm sure you have tons of things to work on in your company. We could even let it happen at the mansion. My mom would love it and I'm sure Connor would love the playground that used to belong to Thea and I," Oliver said, hoping that Felicity wouldn´t get mad at his suggestion. She had been amazing at homeschooling him and he knew how guilty she felt for putting him in preschool since she was sure that was how Slade found them. But Connor needed to play and act like a kid, and she needed to have some time for herself and for her business. Maybe even some time to spend with Oliver.

"I don´t know how I would feel spending the entire day away from him," Felicity said, looking at how happy Connor looked playing. He was so young, she wasn´t ready yet to be apart from him.

"You don´t need to be. You could choose to do it in the mornings or afternoons. And it doesn´t have to happen every weekday. But I think it would be good for him at least until you're ready for him to go back to school. Besides, the mansion is one of the safest places in this city. He would be safe there," Oliver said as he softly touched her hand.

Felicity nodded before pulling her hand away and running them over her bright blue leggings, "You're right. I think I need to learn to not watch over him every second like a hawk. And I know that he will be safe with your mother. I guess I was just used to it being just the two of us. And now there are tons of people that care about him and want to be a part of his life. It's just a big change, that's all."

Before Oliver could reply and use the moment to tell her all the things he had on his mind, his cellphone started to ring. Pulling it out he saw the image of his personal assistant Ryan on the screen. It must be important; Ryan knew that he was still on medical leave. And all Queen Consolidated matters should be passed on to the CFO in his absence.

"Hello," Oliver said, answering the phone.

"Good morning Mr. Queen," Ryan greeted politely.

"Good morning to you too Ryan. So, what can I do for you?"

"I know you are still on medical lease, but I heard that there will be a board meeting filled with lawyers this afternoon," Ryan nervously told him.

"So? I was sure that you were already used to those by now," Oliver replied to him, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I would be, if you weren´t the subject of this meeting," Ryan replied quickly.

"What?!" Oliver snapped. He was still the freaking CEO. What the hell did the board think they were doing?

"I believe it has something to do with your time away after your health problems. But also it's about the allegations in the press. Something about your illegitimate child," Ryan answered as his voice trembled. He obviously didn't want to give his boss this set of news.

"What time will this meeting be?" Oliver asked, his teeth clenched.

"Two this afternoon."

"I need you to call for a press conference around four. I also need you to contact my personal lawyer, my mother, my sister and Walter. They all need to be there. I will have a very important announcement to make and their presence will be vital," Oliver growled out, feeling his body tense up at the thought of his board getting together to discuss his personal life.

"Of course, Mr. Queen," Ryan said quickly, most likely writing everything down.

"Thank you Ryan," Oliver replied. He was happy that he hired a loyal executive assistant to replace Felicity all those years ago. Even if the guy couldn't tell Oliver news without getting nervous as heck.

Oliver quickly ended the call, his mind already working on what he would say to both the board and the press. He was the CEO of Queen Consolidated, had been for the past six years, and he had done nothing but give himself to the success of his family's company. His personal life shouldn't matter as much as it did, but if they needed to remember that it was a Queen that owned the place, so be it.

"Oliver, is everything ok?" Felicity asked him, worried.

"No. But it will be," he told her as he looked back at their son playing. Connor was his son, his legitimate heir. Even if they didn´t share the same last name he would make sure the board and the entire country knew he was the legitimate heir.

"What was the call about? Problems at QC?" she asked him, closing her computer screen to focus on him.

Oliver let out a sigh, irritated at the board, "The board is having a meeting about the future of the company. They are doing it behind my back. To make things worse, the subject is my personal life."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked him hesitantly. It had to do with the two of them; Connor and Felicity, she knew it.

"Apparently they need to discuss the possibility of me having a son," Oliver said, the frustration clear in his voice.

"Oh," Felicity was shocked that it took this long for it to happen. After the press went crazy over the possibility of Oliver having a child, she was sure that soon a bunch of lawyers would knock on her door, demanding DNA tests and wanting to know what she wanted from Oliver.

"I know we really haven't talked about it, but Connor is my son and I am proud of him. I want the world to know it too," Oliver told her with such conviction that she didn't know what to say.

"Oliver," Felicity muttered.

"Please, just hear me out. I know you don´t want to expose both of your lives. And that he is just a child who didn´t need to go through any of this. I really wish he didn´t need to. But he is my son, and so as a Queen he is the heir of a Fortune 500 company. I want the world to see that I am proud of him and of you. I want him to have my last name. And I don´t care about the board, or the lawyers, or the press. All that matters to me is you and Connor. Please, let me show you and the world who are the most important people in the world to me," Oliver pleaded, his eyes and voice filled with such emotion that she felt her heart beating faster at each word he said. She had no problem with Connor having Oliver's last name. The connection with the Queen name would be forever. But changing his name would be final. Acknowledging him as Oliver's heir would be final. It was a lot to take.

"What about Slade? Or your enemies? You always said that it wasn´t safe for you to be with the people you really cared about," she reasoned, making sure he remembered why he pushed her away all those years ago.

"The Green Arrow has a lot of enemies. But Oliver Queen has the power and protection that comes with money. So yes, in a way it will expose both of you to the danger of someone who wants to crush a CEO, but on the other hand, both of your faces will be known. It will be harder for someone to try to reach you. In a way, being a Queen will give you both protections," Oliver explained.

"Being a Queen," she repeated, a little shocked to hear it.

"You may not want to accept it, but in my heart you are the only woman that I see by my side. You are the one for me. So yes, you will have all the protection that the Queen name can give," Oliver told her, not using the L word or M word, because he knew she wasn´t ready for it yet. He may love her, and he knew that deep down she felt the same, but it was too soon to say the words to her. He didn´t want to scare her away and lose her. He wouldn´t survive it.

"Oliver. I don´t know. The world will see me as the biggest gold digger. I don´t want this to come back to Connor," Felicity said as her own fears mixed with those for her child.

"I will make a statement explaining the situation. I will work with my PR people and my personal lawyer. I will make sure that both of you are safe and protected from being painted like that, ok?" Oliver reassured, gripping her hand and trying to show through his touch everything that his words didn´t seem to be able to say.

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh as she fought the panic that was trying to overwhelm her, "Ok."

"Thank you," he said, softly kissing her palm.

He would protect his family in every way possible. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Not long after he finished his talk with Felicity, Oliver went to his home office to make a few calls to his lawyer, his mother and his Public Relations (PR) department.

He set up a small meeting though Skype with PR, explaining that the rumors were indeed truth, that he had a son. He then built the story that would be released to the press: he feel in love with Felicity, but didn´t want to use his position to pursue a relationship with her; she denied his advances for months, and when she left the company they had a brief romance. But as soon as she went to Gotham to start a job at Wayne Enterprise's, the distance and the weight of secrecy ended their relationship. She had gotten pregnant, but by the time she had discovered it, Oliver was back in a relationship with Sara Lance, and Felicity decided to not inform him of the pregnancy for personal reasons. Years later, Oliver was at a work trip when he accidently saw Felicity and Connor. He put all the pieces together and concluded he had a son. He contacted her, asking if his theory was right, and they agree to meet in Seattle to discuss Connor and their relationship. He asked his bodyguard and his soon to be brother in law to come with him. Unfortunately, they got into a robbery that had ended up wrong, with Roy being stabbed and Oliver shot in the chest. Since then he had been recovering from his wound, and was back to being CEO of Queen Consolidated. He now would officially recognize Connor Jonas Smoak as his son and heir. His relationship with his son and Ms. Felicity Meghan Smoak, was a private matter and should be treated as such.

"I'm sorry for asking you this, Mr. Queen, but are you sure the boy is your child?" one of the members of his PR team asked him.

"Peter is right Mr. Queen. You need proof before making such a big decision," Kevin said.

"A DNA test should suffice. I believe that we can arrange one quickly and privately. If Ms. Smoak is being truthful, she won't oppose," Margaret cut in.

"I'm sorry, I don´t think I have been clear enough. I am not asking for your advice. I am informing you all of my decision before I make a public statement," Oliver asserted, trying to control his anger over their comments. His hands were shaking and he was glad that it was a videoconference; otherwise he may have hurt someone.

"But Mr. Queen…" Kevin started to say but Oliver quickly shut him up.

"I think if all of you value your jobs, you might want to think before speaking again! Connor Smoak is my son, there is no doubt on this matter, and he should be treated as a Queen. And Felicity is the most truthful person I have met in my entire life. She will be treated with the care and the respect she deserves," Oliver told them firmly, making the PR team fear for their jobs.

Peter immediately apologized, "I apologize sir. I assure you, I had nothing but the best of intentions."

"Then instead of speculating over things you have no idea about; why don´t you all do the jobs that I pay you so well to do," Oliver replied with gritted teeth.

"Of course," Kevin said, the fear clear in his voice.

"So, do you all think you can control the press concerning this matter or not?" Oliver asked them, not wanting to have the media following Felicity and Connor around. He may be a public figure, but his family was off limits.

"Yes, yes. If you fully intend to do this press conference, then I don´t see why the entire Queen family shouldn´t be there. Including Ms. Smoak and your son. In a way, the press will finally see them and probably the harassment over the first shot of Connor will be over," Margaret reasoned, looking down at what seemed to be a tablet.

"It will be good to show a united front. You don´t want to hide your son. There are no dirty secrets in the Queen family anymore," Kevin continued.

Oliver hoped the rumors would end after this, "Good. I already have requested my family to be present. My son and Felicity will be there as well."

"If I may say Mr. Queen, I think this will be good for the family and the company's image," Peter said as he fiddled with a pen.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked confused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The media has built a negative image of you in the past; always focusing on the partying, the problems with the law and the endless women. Then there was the island, the scandal with the Undertaking and your mother's arrest. Even after you became Oliver Queen CEO, they didn´t know much about you besides your long relationship with Laurel Lance," Peter went on to say.

"And your point is?" Oliver didn't have the time or patience for this.

"Let's show them a new and improved version of Oliver Queen; a responsible father and business men," Peter finished his line of thought. Finally they were doing their job.

"This could also be great for showing stability as well. A CEO with a family is much more stable than a CEO that is a bachelor," Margaret agreed.

"It would be even better if there was an engagement ring on Ms. Smoak's finger. Do you plan to propose soon?" Kevin asked Oliver.

"Wait a second, a minute ago you were all convinced that she was a gold digger and that this was nothing more than a scheme. And now you want me to marry her?" Oliver asked shocked. There was nothing that would make him happier than to have Felicity be his wife, but they needed to repair their relationship first. And when he proposed, it wouldn't be because it would improve the image of the CEO.

"Well she is the mother of your child and someone that you had a previous relationship with. Also a young and attractive woman, I don´t see why not," Kevin explained, making it sound like nothing more than a simple business deal.

"Trust me, when I decide to propose, you all will know about it. Till then, just do your jobs and make sure that things don´t get out of control. I won't tolerate what happened back when I was at the hospital; what happened with my son and Ms. Smoak," Oliver clarified, before ending the meeting feeling even more frustrated.

He could feel that things were about to get intense.

* * *

Oliver walked down the stairs while he finished tying his tie. Felicity was waiting for him in the living room with an anxious look of her beautiful face.

"So, how did your meeting go?" she asked him, while playing nervously with her hands.

"As expected. I need to head to QC right now for a board meeting. I will need you and Connor to head there later," Oliver told her, ending the knot.

"To do what? " Felicity asked him.

"I've arranged a press release. I need to show that I am still alive after all that happened and end this gossiping. My family will be there too. And I really wanted for you and Connor to be by my side in this," Oliver said, holding both of Felicity's hands in his own.

"Oliver, I don't know if that's such a good idea. The press and I don´t mix well," Felicity didn't want to upset Oliver, but she also didn´t feel like she should be by his side in a moment like this.

"The press release is not just about me confirming that I am alive and back at work as CEO of Queen Consolidated. It's also to tell the world that we have a child; an amazing and beautiful son, and that I am very proud to have him. And not just that, I am proud of his mother, the woman that I want to stay by my side now and always. You know I want you Felicity, I want you so bad that it hurts. These last few weeks have only made me see how much happier I can be with you and Connor by my side; and deep down I know you feel the same. Please, just give me a chance to show you that I have changed, that I can be the man that you need," Oliver pleaded, his eyes saying that he loved her, even if his mouth didn´t yet.

"Oliver," she said, too emotional to articulate anything else.

"Please," he begged her.

Felicity was confused. All the fury that she had felt when she came back to Starling City to ask for Oliver's help to rescue Connor, seemed to fade away with every smile and every small act of love that Oliver had shown her with Connor. She saw that he had changed, that he was far from the broken man that she had met six years ago, that he was a much better man. He loved their son, she knew it. And she also knew that in the month and a half that she had been back at Oliver's side she had somehow fallen back in love with him. Maybe she had never stopped and this scared her; it scared her to know that he had this kind of power over her. She didn´t want that, she ached for being in control. But love was one life's many mysteries, and once again she was under Oliver Queen's spell. But he was not the man that she once knew, he was different, they both were. And she loved to see how he had turned out every day. It was the clear truth that she saw in his deep blue eyes that made feel as if the last wall that protected her heart was crumbling. She suddenly realized she wanted to give him a second chance as she and Connor both deserved to have Oliver in their lives. She wanted to have all her family back together and now she could have it all.

"Ok, we will be there," she agreed, with a small smile.

"Thank you. Diggle will take you and Connor to QC. The press release will be around four," Oliver said, softly kissing her on the forehead before walking to the front hall to grab his briefcase.

"See you there," she said with a smile that gave Oliver the confidence boost he needed to get back in the game.

* * *

He drove the Audi R8 towards QC headquarters, enjoying the power and speed that the car provided. He parked in the underground garage, and moved into his private elevator with no problem before typing his personal code that would shoot him straight to his office.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Ryan was there to greet him with a coffee and a folder filled with information: probably matters that he needed to work on after his long absence. But right now he needed to deal with the board.

"Good afternoon Mr. Queen," Ryan said, handing him the cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Ryan," Oliver acknowledged, walking towards his office.

"Are you back for good, sir?" Ryan asked him.

"Yes."

"I have a few documents for you to sign concerning the contract with the Japanese group. There are a few scheduled meetings this week and…" Ryan said quickly, rambling about appointments, meetings, dinners and purchases.

"Not now Ryan," Oliver interrupted, taking a gulp of his coffee before walking out of his office and towards the meeting room.

He pushed open the double glass doors, making all heads turn to stare at him.

"Afternoon gentlemen, I'm sorry for my delay. Please, continue," Oliver walked towards his leather chair as CEO at the end of the long table.

Harrison Clark, the CFO, jumped slightly in surprise, "Oliver! I didn´t know you were back."

"My personal physician gave me the green light this morning. So I thought, why not go back to my company and see what has happened in my absence," Oliver replied, with a fake smile.

"I assure you that things have gone smoothly," Harrison said, not being able to hide his unhappiness at Oliver's presence very well.

"I bet Harry. But you know what I wasn´t expecting? To find out that the board had decided to meet without my knowledge to discuss my private life," Oliver replied in a stern tone.

"Oliver, you need to understand. After you got shot there was a lot of instability here in the company. Queen Consolidated shares have been falling! Those rumors that the press have started didn´t help the matter at all," Harrison said, and soon the rest of the board were all speaking at the same time, agreeing with him.

"Then I guess you will be pleased to know that there are no rumors," Oliver said simply, moving his hand over the wood table and trying to control his anger.

"I'm glad, sir. The company can´t handle another scandal," Harrison said as he ran a hand over his grey hair.

"There is no rumor because it's true! I do have a son, he is four years old and his name is Connor. He is a Queen, and so, the heir of this company. But I don´t see why that should be any of your business, after all, he will only have access to his shares when he turns twenty one," Oliver stated firmly, ignoring the shocked stares that he was receiving.

"Are you serious? You are really going to recognize that boy? A bastard child that you had after an affair with your secretary?!" Harrison asked in indignation.

"You better watch it Harry! Connor is my son and Ms. Smoak, a dear friend and partner. She was the one that helped get QC back on its feet after the Undertaking. She is the mother of my son and a woman that I deeply care for and appreciate. You will treat her with the respect she deserves," Oliver ground out, getting up from his chair and pressing his hands down on the wooden table.

"This is absurd Oliver! Your father would be ashamed of you!" Harrison shouted, apparently having reached the end of his rope.

"My father would be proud that I am protecting my family! And what is absurd is all of you going behind my back to try to use this to get me out of my own company. Do I need to remind you all that my father built this company from the ground up? That I own 62% of the shares of this company? I don´t need a board, I am the one that put you all in here, I can end it. I am Oliver Queen. And Queen Consolidated will always belong to a Queen. Do I make myself clear?" Oliver said. He didn't wait for a reply before starting to walk away.

"This isn´t over Oliver," Harrison promised.

"Yes it is. My lawyers are already working on it and I have a press release in one hour. If I need I can announce the end of this board and the acknowledgement of my son's existence at the same time, or just the latter. Either way, you better get the hell out of my sight Harrison. If any of you cherish your place at this board, I would strongly advise you all to stay out of my private matters. What I do in my private life has nothing to do with any of you. I always do my best for this company and that won´t change because I have a child. Have a good afternoon gentlemen," Oliver finished, walking away from the meeting and leaving chaos behind.

* * *

When Oliver walked back to his office. His personal lawyer Phillip Evans was there waiting for him.

"Oliver, it's good to see you," Philip said as they shook hands.

"Good to see you too, Philip," Oliver replied, moving to sit at his desk while Philip sat in front of him.

"So how can I help you, Oliver?" Philip asked him.

"I don´t know if you are aware, but recently I learned that I fathered a son," Oliver said, seeing the shock on his lawyer's face. It was gone almost instantly and Philip acted as the professional man Oliver knew and respected.

"I don´t tend to listen to the tabloids. But what exactly do you want me to do?" Phillip asked, knowing that when a rich and powerful man had a child out of wedlock many things could happen. And that's where he came in.

"My son is almost five years old. Actually he and his mother have been living with me for the past five weeks. What I want you to do is to make sure that he and his mother are protected in every way the law allows. I need you to set up a trust fund in Connor's name, as well a percentage of my shares at Queen Consolidated. I want him to be acknowledged as my true heir, and I want to change my will so Connor and Felicity Smoak are the main beneficiaries if anything happens to me," Oliver explained, knowing that he led a dangerous life and he needed to make sure that Connor and Felicity would be taken care of if anything happened to him.

"I know this is not my place to ask, but as your lawyer I am obliged to: are you sure the little boy is your son?" Philip asked without prejudice or a hidden agenda.

"Yes," Oliver answered firmly, tired at having to answer that question.

"Ok then. I'll work on it. We can make an appointment for when I draw the papers up for you and Ms. Smoak to sign. Do you need something else?"

"Yes. I want to add Queen to his last name, and well to add my name on his birth certificate while we're at it. I want the world to see him as my son," Oliver said, a small smile on his lips, enjoying how Connor Queen sounded.

"Consider it done. I will ask my assistant to call Ryan when I have the papers ready for you to sign," Philip nodded at Oliver and got up from his chair.

"Always good to do business with you," Oliver gave the man a smile. He was always fond of Philip, as he had been working for him for the past five years. And he had always been efficient and discreet when it came to Oliver's private matters.

"Who knows, maybe next time you will ask me to get you a marriage certificate," Philip mused with a small laugh, leaving Oliver smiling at the idea of what his future could hold.

* * *

Ryan walked into Oliver's office not long after Oliver's meeting with his personal lawyer. He handed him endless papers for him to sign and to let him know that it was almost time for his press release. Just as he was walking out Oliver called out to him.

"Ryan, when my family gets here, can you ask them to come to my office?" Oliver asked, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"It may a little bit too late for that," he heard Felicity's voice answer. He looked up in surprise.

"Felicity! Wow, you look incredible," Oliver watched as she moved into the room dressed in a light blue designer dress and peep toed high heels.

"Thank you," she answered moving from one side of his office to the other, observing all the small changes that had happened in the past five years. The place looked more like it belonged to Oliver, with the small miniature nautical ships, pictures of his family and a small stock of drinks on one side of the room. She gave it all a nostalgic smile, "I missed this place."

"It looks much better with you in it," he said with a small smile, happy to see her here.

"Now you're just flirting with me," she mused as she returned the smile, her voice light and happier than it had been this morning.

"Where's Connor?" Oliver asked her, wondering where their son was.

"Your mom has him. He was super excited to see where you worked, but I think it's best if he checks it out after your press release. Less people will think his presence here is odd by then," Felicity replied as she moved her hands over the endless papers on his desk. It seemed that work at QC was still time consuming and came in loads.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Oliver said as he got up from his chair and put back on his light grey suit jacket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Felicity softly asked him. She didn´t want to pressure Oliver into acknowledging her and Connor in any way. She was happy the way things were so far.

"Yes. I know it's not ideal at the moment, but if that's what we need to do so you and Connor can be safe and be left alone by the press then so be it," Oliver stopped right in front of her and pushed a long blonde lock behind her left ear. She would be lying if she said his closeness wasn't intoxicating.

"Then let's do it," she said as she laced her fingers with his. He paused for a second and took her in. He had missed her as much as she had missed him and this was the right step forward for both of them. Taking a step forward she kissed his cheek. Turning his head he returned the gesture by kissing her temple. Both enjoyed the moment of calm because they knew that things would change once more when the world knew. Letting out a sigh Felicity pulled back and let Oliver lead her.

They made their way over to the main conference room. The Queen family - now including Connor - and the PR team were gathered in the room, discussing the last details that would be on the official statement that the media would receive after Oliver's announcement.

They were holding the press conference in the front entrance of Queen Consolidated. There were twenty journalists from the main news stations and papers from Starling City and California. They were all intrigued by why Oliver Queen had asked for a press release.

As soon as Oliver spotted Connor he went up to him and crouched down so they were at the same height, "Hey buddy, there are going to be a lot of people out there. They may shout and ask us endless questions, but they won´t hurt us, ok?"

"Why would they do this, daddy?" Connor asked confused as his hand shot out and began playing with Oliver's blue satin tie.

"Because I'm going to tell them some news. And they will all be very curious and excited about it," Oliver tried to explain the best he could.

"Will they like the news?"

"Of course they are! I'm going to let them know that now I have you and your mom. That you are part of the Queen family," Oliver answered, running his hands over Connor's adorable small vest. He looked like a miniature business version of Oliver in these clothes.

"But I'm not a Queen, I'm a Smoak, like mommy," Connor said confused as he pointed at Felicity.

"Well, how about you be a Smoak-Queen, how does that sound to you?" Oliver asked him, hoping for Connor's acceptance.

"Hummm," Connor flipped the tie in his hands as he thought about it, "I think I can do that."

"Good," Oliver said with a smile.

"Mr. Queen, they're ready for you," Margaret said, mentioning the crowd of reporters waiting for him. Felicity fidgeted on the spot and wanted to hide upstairs. She didn't like reporters 5 years ago and she didn't like them now. As if sensing her nervousness Oliver pulled Connor over to stand by her. Connor's hand slipped into hers and she felt herself unwind a little.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he looked at his family, which now stood by his side.

"It will be all right sweetheart. We are all here for you," Moira said to Oliver with a warm smile. Felicity felt that the sentiment was also meant for her because the woman's eyes held hers for a second.

Walter came up to them and stood next to Moira. He gave Oliver's shoulder a brief pat. He was happy to see the responsible and honest man that Oliver had turned out to be in the last couple of years, "You are doing the right thing Oliver. Robert would be proud of seeing the man that you have become."

Thea followed with a comment that maybe shouldn't have been discussed in front of Connor, "Come on, Ollie. You survived living on an island for five years, you can deal with a bunch of reporters!"

Connor's eyes lit up and he looked at Oliver, "You lived on an island, daddy? Where?"

"Thanks Thea," Oliver silently mouthed in her direction. He was not ready to explain this to his son.

"It's a story for grownups. When you get older, your dad will tell you, ok?" Felicity said and like magic, Connor seemed to accept it. At least for now. He gave her a grateful look.

After that they started to make their way down to the lobby, Peter began explaining what was going to happen downstairs, "Our goal is to come forward as a united front. Mr. Queen will take the stage followed by Ms. Smoak and your son. After that Mrs. Queen, Mr. Steel and Ms. Queen will follow. Questions?" When he received none he clapped his hands together as they reached the room before the lobby, "Ok then. I'm going to introduce Oliver."

Felicity switched positions with Connor and held Oliver's hand. They held tightly to each other's hands, desperately giving each other some form of comfort.

When Peter had finished introducing Oliver he looked over at Felicity and his son, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said with a warm smile.

He gave her a nod before turning to look at the rest of his family, "Ok, let's do this."

As Oliver led their small procession to the podium that held a few microphones, endless flashes of the reporter's cameras met him. He could hear the murmur in the crowd when Felicity and Connor appeared after him, joined by the rest of his family. He prayed that Connor wouldn´t be too scared, because he knew that the moment after he finished his speech, the reporters would go even more crazy, asking endless questions and trying to get the best shots of them.

He didn't have to worry much though because as soon as the cameras hit them Felicity turned completely profession and kept a smile on her face as she focused on her son who walked across the floor with her whilst on the other side of her body, which blocked the view of him. She had told Connor earlier to not look directly at all the reporters because of the insane amount of flashing that they would receive when they walked on stage but her son wasn't paying attention. He walked a little faster next to her with wide eyes and tried to catch glances at the amount of people there.

As he reached the podium he saw that Diggle was a couple feet away to their left. Diggle was quiet, watching the crowd as he always did to play the part of his personal bodyguard. In all reality he was keeping an eye out for any trouble of the Slade kind. They exchanged a look, one that Oliver questioned if he was making the right decision, and it was the single nod of Diggle's head that confirmed that he was. Looking over a little to the side of Diggle he saw Connor now standing in front of Felicity, her hands holding his small shoulders, his curious eyes looking at the crowd of strange and new faces.

He met Felicity's eyes. This was it.

Turning to the podium he cleared his throat and began, "Good afternoon everyone. As you all may know, a few weeks ago I was a victim of a robbery. It ended up with me being shot and my future brother in law stabbed. But thanks to the excellent medical team of Seattle Grace and Starling Memorial, we both had a quick recovery and I am happy to announce that I am back as CEO of Queen Consolidated. That is not the only reason I have asked you all to be here today. I am here to inform you all about a recent discovery, which has brought nothing but joy to my family and myself. I am very proud to announce that I am a father."

The crowd seemed to shift, all eyes were now moving between Oliver, Felicity and Connor, "My son is the best thing that I could have ever dreamed for and nothing has made me happier than to have him in my life. I ask you all to respect his and his mother's privacy. This is a personal and very private matter, and as always, it will be dealt as such. The existence of my child does not affect or change my place as CEO of Queen Consolidated. I will continue to work hard and provide the same quality of work that I have kept for the past six years. The Queen name will continue to be a sign of honesty and competency. Thank you all for your time." Oliver stepped away from the podium and towards Felicity and Connor. He took in Felicity's posture. She was tense but ok. As he reached them Felicity let go of Connors shoulders letting Oliver scoop him up in his arms and hold him on his hip.

Taking a hold of her hand they exited the lobby, leaving the reporters screaming questions at them and taking endless pictures. Diggle and the security team made sure that none of them got too close to the Queen's. Peter once more took the podium and said that Mr. Queen and his family wouldn´t be answering any questions and that an official statement would be soon released.

"That was it, daddy?" Connor asked, trying to not look at all the flashes. A look from Felicity made sure he avoided them now.

"That was it champ," Oliver answered with a smile, holding Connor with an arm and switching his hand to softly touch the small of Felicity's back. She let out a sigh of relief at being away from all those reporters. Things would never be the same ever again now that the world knew Oliver had a son. And as soon as the statement was released they would know with whom.

"So what are we going to do now?" Connor asked curiously.

Felicity turned and grabbed Oliver's hand, lacing their fingers together, "Now, we all go home."

"You mean our place back home or at daddy's?" Connor asked, his tone showing that he didn´t want to leave his dad behind at all.

Felicity swallowed down all the fear, drama, and traumatic experiences that suddenly flooded her mind. This was her home. Starling City was their home now. And no matter how scared she was she'd have to make it work for Connor's sake, "No, our home is here with your dad and his family. There is no other home for us now." The smile she received from Oliver was practically blinding. Flickering her eyes to the side she saw that Moira and Thea were giving them a warm smile as well. The warmth of family suddenly enveloped her and she…felt happy. She abruptly realized that this was oh so worth it all.

"Please, say that you are not joking," Oliver blurted out, not truly believing what he was hearing.

She was happy. This overwhelming feeling let her know that finally she could start living the life she had always wished she had. A life with Oliver and Connor, no matter what surrounded them or came there way. She gave Oliver a fond smile, "You know me, would I joke about something like this?"

* * *

"Mommy! The pizza is here!" Connor announced, running towards where Felicity was setting the table in the dining room.

"Connor! You did not answer the door by yourself, did you?" Felicity asked with a disapproving tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don´t worry, I was with him," John said as he entered the room while carrying three large pizza boxes.

"Still, you know you are too young to answer the door. Please, don´t do it again," Felicity said in a frown. The memory of everything they had gone through was still so fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Connor apologized, giving her his best pout and big eyes. Felicity gave him a look before running her hand over his head. Apology accepted.

"So, I hear the food is here?" Thea said as she walked in behind Connor to tickle his sides, making him try to shimmy away and laugh.

"Aunt Thea, stop it, it tickles," Connor shrieked as he laughed and played with Thea.

"Only when you say uncle!" she teased, tickling him down to the ground.

When Oliver walked into the room Connor stretched his arms out towards his father, "Daddy, save me!" Connor was laughing so hard happy tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, your aunt Thea is the master of tickles! I can´t do anything to save you this time," Oliver said, laughing at the game.

"Say uncle!" Thea said while moving from his ribs to his arms.

"Uncle, uncle!" Connor repeated, laughing so hard that he and Thea were both breathless.

Having gotten used to Aunt Thea's 'tickles' Felicity smiled and opened the pizza boxes, "Ok, it's time for dinner. Go wash up your hands."

"Come on Connor, let's go wash up. Mom's orders," Thea said, grabbing Connor's hand and walking to the half bathroom. Connor let out a laugh as soon as he left Felicity's sight. They were probably running to the bathroom now.

"Oh pepperoni, now we are talking," Diggle said as he was handed a slice.

"And I can already see that I am the only one getting her veggies?" she asked him sarcastically, receiving only a happy groan from him when he bit into his slice. Everyone else took their seats.

"I can see you ordered Oliver's favorite," Moira said, watching as Felicity put a slice of Hawaiian pizza on a plate.

"Really? I didn´t know," Felicity said, wondering how she didn´t know that – in the past they often ate together, but never pizza, it was always burgers or something fancier. It was probably because at the time Oliver was a control freak over what he put in his body, and a huge dose of carbohydrates was probably not what he wanted.

"Then why did you order it? I don´t see you as the type to enjoy pineapples on your pizza," Moira mused with a smile as she grabbed a mushroom and cheese slice.

"Actually, its Connor's. I knew his bad taste had to come from somewhere," Felicity said with a smirk.

"It's your loss, because it's delicious!" Oliver proclaimed, grabbing the slice that she had set for Connor and eating it.

"Oliver! That was for your son," Felicity said slightly annoyed but enjoying his banter.

Connor chose that moment to return to the room followed by Thea, "So what? We can share, can't we kiddo?" Connor came over to him and nodded as he waited for Felicity to hand him a slice.

"Yuck, you still eat this crap?" Thea asked in disgust.

"It's yummy, Aunt Thea," Connor assured and receiving a small piece from Oliver as a reward for defending pineapple covered pizza.

"See, smart like his old man," Oliver said with pride, happy that he and Connor had something that was only theirs to share.

Moira smiled at the two, happy to see her entire family together, "It's like watching Oliver as a child all over again."

"Maybe I should try a piece, what do you think Connor?" Walter asked him, coming closer to the young child that brought so much joy to the Queen family, whilst peering down at the pizza.

"I think you're going to like it, Walter," Connor said as Felicity seated him and gave him a slice. Connor ripped off a piece and offered it to Walter.

"Well, thank you," Walter said, accepting the piece and eating it. The flavor was too sweet for his taste, but he smiled and swallowed it, "It's quite sweet."

Connor threw his hands up, "But that's the best part!"

"I'd rather stick with my own pizza," Diggle said already on slice number two.

"Uncle John, you should try it too," Connor suggested, liking all the attention he was receiving.

"Connor, let John be. Not everyone likes the same things; mommy for instance, would rather have her mushroom and cheese pizza. The world would be boring if everyone liked the same things, don´t you think?" Felicity asked, saving John from having to eat a slice of the other pizza to please Connor.

Connor gave a shrug and tore into his slice, "I guess you're right."

They kept the conversation light after that. They laughed and shared stories about Thea and Oliver's childhood, Felicity explained how Connor was also allergic to peanuts and unfortunately would never know the taste of peanut butter, and Diggle talked about his nephew AJ that now was twelve years old.

The evening died down after cleaning up when Thea received a message from Roy, "Oh, I need to go. Roy is having some trouble back at Verdant. Duty calls."

As she exited the room she pressed a kiss to Connor's head and said bye to the room.

"We should go too, it's getting late," Moira suggested, softly touching Walter's arm.

"Diggle, could you accompany them back to the mansion?" Oliver asked.

"Of course," John replied as he got up to grab his coat.

Connor latched onto Moira almost instantly while sporting a patented Queen pout. Moira knew how to handle these, "Do you have to go Grandma? We didn´t even watch The Lion King yet."

"Not tonight sweetheart. It's late and grandma needs to sleep. Maybe when you visit me at the mansion, ok?" Moira said, as she took in the boy that reminded her so much of her son. Sometimes she felt like she had gone back in time.

"Please," Connor pleaded once more, using his pouty lips and his big blue eyes. But Moira Queen wouldn´t have any of that. Felicity sat back and watched Grandma try to resist Connor's charm. It was actually kind of cute.

"Connor, it's late. You can visit Grandma another day and watch it with her. It's getting close to your bedtime and you haven't showered yet," Oliver chided, making Felicity smile as she didn´t have to intervene.

"But daddy!" Connor began to whine but stopped when he saw the _'time out'_ look in his father eyes.

"Don't 'but daddy' me. You know the rules kiddo. It's late and you're tired. So let's say goodbye to Grandma and go take a shower. If you do as I say, I'll read you a bedtime story. Deal?" Oliver said, trying to make a fair trade of sorts with his son. He was new at this.

"Deal," Connor said in a sad tone, walking over to Moira to hug her. The woman crouched down as soon as Connor was at arms length.

"Bye Grandma," Connor said, hugging her tight.

"Bye honey," she said as she hugged him back.

"Say bye to Walter and John as well," Felicity requested, watching as her son hugged each of them. When he got to John he paused and gave him a special handshake that she was sure was their own secret one.

Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes as well, and soon they were the only three back at the penthouse.

Oliver had taken the task of helping Connor shower and change into his pajamas, while Felicity put the dishes away and took out the trash. Even though Oliver had a maid, she still liked doing things herself. In a way it almost made her feel more normal. Not like she now lived in a penthouse that probably was worth a few million dollars.

After taking care of everything she walked into the guestroom that now was Connor's and her bedroom. The light was off and only the side table lamp was on. And laying down on the bed asleep were both Connor and Oliver. Oliver was on top of the blankets, his shoes still on, a book flat on his chest; Connor was fast asleep, his small fingers holding tight onto the covers and his body turned in Oliver's direction.

Felicity smiled at the scene. The image in front of her was something so simple and so familiar, yet so fresh and exciting for all of them. She could imagine the excitement that Connor now felt to have his dad in his life, to play and tell him stories, to be a buddy and a friend to. She could see Oliver taking Connor to baseball and football games, teaching him how to fish and how to ride a bike. If she could she would kick herself for not thinking about these positive aspects of having Oliver in their lives. In some ways she had missed as much as Oliver when it came to their son. And all of the things just mentioned could happen now. She wanted them too.

She moved to Oliver's side and gently removed the book from his chest before putting it on the side table. She then unlaced his dress shoes and removed them, putting them on the floor. She grabbed an extra blanket and covered him as she took in how happy and peaceful he looked as he slept. Reaching forward she let her fingertips graze his cheeks. She hoped that the nightmares that plagued him all those years ago had left him for good. She moved her hand up to touch his short blond hair, watching as his chest seemed to move with each breath. She was glad to have him here with her and Connor.

Pulling her hand back she hesitantly leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, an innocent caress. When she went to pull back he murmured something before turning his head towards her fully.

She held still as he seemed to settle and whisper, with his eyes still closed, "What was that for?"

She paused and chose her words carefully, "For showing me that you are all that I always knew that you could be."

He gave her a sleepy grin and then drifted off again. Making her way around the bed she laid down on the opposite side of Connor. Here in bed with Connor between her and Oliver she closed her eyes and finally slept. Here with her two boys she was finally home.

* * *

**A/N: No, this is not the end! Still much more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed a little POV from Oliver.**

**Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
